La Tiranía del Caído
by Asfoledos
Summary: Un dragón solo ama una vez y cuando pierde a su pareja su propio poder los quema por dentro haciéndolos morir de tristeza. Ese es el código al que todo Dovah ha de atenerse desde el mismo momento en el que nace. Pero si alguno sobrevive adquiere un poder incomparable pero de la misma forma oscuro. Ese es el poder de un dragón caído. Ese el es poder más temible y siniestro.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo: Un nuevo amanecer**

Cuando la vida da muchas vueltas nunca sabes donde te llevará, simplemente estás mareado y con paso desequilibrado a veces caes en un charco de mierda o, si tienes suerte, simple lodo. Una sola persona puede dar cientos de vuelta a lo largo de su existencia pero seguir siempre un sendero fijo, un camino el cual lo lleva a su meta final la cual puede ser terrible o gloriosa, la cual puede ser encerrado en el Purgatorio de Almas o con una gran jarra de aguamiel y bellas mujeres en Sovngarde. Esto puede ser un breve resumen de la vida de Scott, nórdico de nacimiento con su cabello rubio puro, sus ojos azules, su pálida piel resistente al frio, su hercúleo cuerpo o su simple honor natural en su subespecie.

Solía contemplar el horizonte desde su casa cada mañana y el cielo estrellado cada noche con una esperanza en su corazón. Solía entrenar con la espada para segar cuellos o rebanar arterias como un guardia rojo; su sigilo para colarse donde hiciera falta o su arte para robar todo lo posible como un khajita; su magia de todo tipo para domarla por completo como un altmer; sus pulmones para aguantar debajo del agua lo imposible como un argoniano; su elocuencia para seducir con palabras melosas a todo ser capaz de comprender un lenguaje como un imperial; su herrería para forjar con cualquier material un arma lo suficientemente afilada como para atravesar una armadura daédrica como un orco y su mejor don; el arco, con el cual una sola flecha supone el cambio de una batalla en contra, con la cual arrebatar a kilómetros la vida de su objetivo, con la cual poder alimentar toda una familia, con la cual ser tan mortal como el mismísimo Molag Bal tal y como los bosmer. Estaba destinado a ser el mejor guerrero, el campeón de los espadachines, el Hércules de los escudos, el erudito de toda magia, el arquero entre arqueros, el asesino perfecto.

─ Lo haces mal niño, si cortas ahí no lo matarás, simplemente estará medio muerto pero con suficiente vida como para rebanarte el cuello. ─ Colocó la espada del chaval en el punto adecuado. ─ Aquí es donde has de sajar si quieres eliminar al objetivo. ─ El hombre, un guardia rojo ya entrado en años entrenaba al crío. Con su vieja armadura de la Hermandad Oscura pretendía volverlo el asesino perfecto para que fuera el futuro líder de la organización y darle a la familia la gloria de antaño. El pequeño nórdico demostraba potencial en todos los aspectos del combate y una gran inteligencia que no se solía presentar en los de su especie pero era normal, lo llevaba entrenando desde que lo encontró en su última misión cuando era solo un bebé de apenas unos días muriéndose de frío en mitad del Pálido. Se lo llevó a su casa de las a fueras de Cyrodiil nada más retirarse como líder de la orden y se dispuso a ser su mentor. Le enseñó a caminar, a hablar, lo educó, entrenó y quiso como a un hijo pero también fue estricto pues si salía un niño blando todo sería en vano. Por suerte hizo honor a su especie y era valiente pero sin llegar a temerario. Tenía paciencia y su habilidad como arquero era digna de un bosmer bien entrenado: tenía futuro.

─ ¿Cuándo podré entrenar con el arco Ali? ─ Lo miró. ─ Quisiera poder acertar más de 50 en el centro para mañana.

─ Paciencia. ─ Acarició su cabeza. ─ Eres joven y tienes mucho tiempo. Recuerda que los nórdicos son los humanos que por promedio más viven y pienso hacer que mueras de viejo. ─ Era sabido por todos que, entre los humanos, los nórdico serán los más longevos pero con tanta guerra, lo estúpidos que son y lo temerario que pueden llegar a ser no se suelen ver personas de esta especie muy mayores exceptuando a las mujeres que no se hacen guerreras.

─ Ali. ─ Observó a los ojos a su "padre". ─ ¡Te quiero! ─ Lo abrazó con fuerza.

─ Espero que no desarrolles sentimientos por tus víctimas, sino estarás jodido. ─ Rio y correspondió el abrazo.

─ Tranquilo, al que ose tocar a alguien de mi familia lo lamentará y pagará con su vida. Y con una orden de la Madre Noche pondré el alma de mi objetivo ante Arkai. ─ Sonrió radiantemente. ─ Soy el asesino perfecto entrenado por el mismísimo Ali'Karah, soy Scott'Karah.


	2. El atardecer del destino

Bueno, antes de empezar quería agradecer el que te tomes la molestia de leer.

Ahora vayamos con lo importante: si os encontráis una historia igual en otro foro llamado Fanficlandia, que sepáis que somos la misma persona. Esto lo digo para que no haya futuras confusiones con: "ese tipo te copio la historia", o al revés. Ahora otro detalle importante: los capítulos son cortos, si, lo sé. Solo 1200 palabras no suele ser suficiente pero suelo colgar un capítulo semanal, así que eso compensa un poco.

Por favor, no dudéis de ponerme críticas y opiniones pues de verdad las agradezco. No quiero que esto sea algo que yo cuelgue cualquier tontería mal escrita y todos pasen de ella o digan que está bien y ni se molesten en decir nada. De verdad que las agradezco.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: El atardecer del destino**_

El rubio se encontraba en el balcón de la posada de una pequeña aldea entre Ciudad Imperial y Skyrim. Observaba las estrellas con el torso al desnudo y su cara cubierta por su máscara como siempre.

─ Cariño, ¿por qué no vienes a la cama? ─ La mujer, una imperial de cabello azabache largo y exuberante cuerpo asomaba de la habitación agarrando el torso del nórdico y acariciándolo.

─ Déjame, observo las estrellas. ─ Quitó las palmas de su musculado percho. ─ Vuelve a la cama.

─ Pero te echo de menos. ─ Puso su cuerpo contra el suyo. ─ Tengo frío, la frontera con Skyrim siempre está helada y eres el único que me calienta bien. ─ Ronroneó a su oído. Como buena imperial, sabía convencer de buena manera a alguien, y más si ofrecía un trato de tal magnitud.

─ Muy bien, mujer. ─ Se dio la vuelta y la acorraló contra la pared. ─ Te daré lo que pides. ─ Se oyó un fuerte gemido. ─ Pero no te quejes si soy demasiado duro. ─ Empezó a moverse de una forma muy violenta.

─ ¡No lo haré pero sigue! ¡Joder, no te pares!

Estúpida mujer, se creía que era ella quien lo tenía pero no se daba cuenta de que solo pretendía cansarla para, una vez llegado el amanecer, desaparecer una vez más de lecho de otra dama. La manera más fácil de asesinar a veces es por el amor, si te acuestas con la mujer de tu objetivo este se cabrea y se descuida dejándote vía libre para cortar, o si es la propia moza a quien debes matar, más fácil todavía. Pero esa vez no tenía ningún contrato, era simple placer carnal lo que buscaba en la imperial de la cual no sabía ni el nombre, pero como con cualquier otra desaparecería una vez el Sol asomara. ¿Algún día encontrará a una mujer capaz de domarlo una vez más? Difícil, imposible sería una palabra más cercana. Su corazón ya se perdió en la oscuridad y ni un milagro podría sacarlo de ahí, o tal vez no.

Tal y como pensaba, desapareció de la posada a la mañana siguiente dejando a la mujer cansada en la cama. No todas son capaces de resistir sus embates y no estar agotadas. Cogió sus espadas de hoja blanca terminadas en un mango morado parecida a la de los gladiadores, pero más largas. Su magistral arco hecho con la mejor madera reforzada con diamante en el centro y ambas puntas para tener una resistencia muy superior a la media y de igual calidad. Su armadura que se asemejaba a la de la Hermandad Oscura pero más reforzada, tenía los brazos, piernas y cintura protegidas y el resto del cuerpo cubierto con un grueso cuero muy resistente. La armadura era negra con detalles rojos, su capucha de igual color en vez de tener detalles sangre eran grises y su máscara, por la cual lo llamaban el "Demonio Enmascarado" en toda Cyrodiil, era roja con partes blancas y cubría toda la cara menos su ojo izquierdo por el cual veía. Se puso su carjack con flechas de hierro en la zona izquierda de su cintura y flechas luminosas en la derecha y su mochila con pociones, gemas de alma de todo tipo y el resto de flechas: imbuidas en veneno, explosivas, fantasmas y daédricas en ella. No era especialmente grande pero si se ordenaba bien, ahí dentro cabían muchas cosas. Montó su caballo negro y se alejó de la aldea dirección a la frontera hacia Skyrim.

Divisó la puerta que llevaba a la zona de sur de la Comarca de Falkreath, pero algo andaba mal, solo había dos guardias, ¿por qué? Era la frontera, tenía que haber mínimo un pelotón. La solución a la ecuación era fácil, sabían de su llegada y la mujer de la noche pasada era una espía que pretendía detenerlo y dejar tiempo a colocarse, pues a su paso hubiera cruzado la frontera aquella misma noche. Todo aquello deducido en cuestión de segundos. "Una emboscada ¿eh?" Pensó en aquel momento. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente hubiera considerado eso un suicidio, el asesino ya había enfrentado en solitario pelotones enteros de Penitus Oculatus.

Sacó su arco de la parte inferior trasera de su cinturón y con dos flechas de hierro al mismo tiempo atravesó el cráneo de los soldados por la frente en el mismo punto clavándolos en la puerta, con otros dos proyectiles hizo lo mismo con los guardias apostados en la parte superior de la construcción y una vez hizo esto saltó del caballo que fue bombardeado con hechizos de destrucción y flechas por los costados y de frente muriendo en el acto. Sacó tres saetas más y las clavó en el corazón de dos hechiceros y un arquero. Una vez en el suelo 20 hombres lo rodearon con sus espadas y escudos en mano. Guardó su arco y de ambos lados de su mochila en la espalda sacó sus espadas únicas en el mundo a las que llamo "Magic Blades". Caminó hacia uno que temblaba mientras las sacaba de su espalda y soltaba su mochila en el suelo para saltar sobre él y arrancarle la cabeza de un tajo con la izquierda a la vez que electrocutaba a lo de los lados, encantamiento de esta misma arma. Brincó en la protección de otro para lanzarse en una tajada doble aérea hacía otro cortando su cuerpo en tres incluyendo el escudo. En menos de diez segundos había eliminado cuatro soldados, y haciendo girar sus espadas en manos aterraba al resto. Arrojó sus armas a los lados clavándolas en la cabeza de dos soldados para dar un gran salto y sacar de su bolsillo cuatro dagas de hierro que lanzó y mató a sus cuatro objetivos cayendo al lado de una de sus espadas con la cual se defendió de un atacante, y devolviéndole el corte en la yugular lo mató. Salto de escudo en escudo alcanzando su otra arma y rompiendo la guardia de otro lo sajó desde abajo partiéndolo por la mitad. Treinta segundos y había matado a doce guardias sin dificultad alguna. Quedaban ocho y le pareció raro que temblaran pero no huyeran, seguro que los obligaban a estar ahí de alguna manera, ¿secuestro de algún familiar cercano? Tal vez. El Imperio había cambiado mucho, y en esa época lo demostraba. Desde la caída del último Septim había sufrido un gran bajón y aunque hacían decir que no, todo el mundo sabía que hacían tratos con los altmer. Ya no eran el Imperio, sino una facción más del Dominio de Aldmer. El emperador Tito Mede II era solo una marioneta del Dominio, eso era algo seguro. Poner a un buen contingente de soldados obligados contra él era exagerado, ¿no? Me refiero, era casi imposible atraparlo y el Imperio lo sabía, entonces, ¿para qué tanta insistencia? Eso solo podía significar una cosa: los Thalmor lo querían. ¿Qué querría el gran Dominio que gobernaba en Alinor, Elsweyr y Bosque Valen de un asesino cómo él? Tal vez había ejecutado a nobles y otro gran número de personas sin importancia pero no tenían nada que ver con ellos, ¿por qué lo querían vivo o muerto? "Interesante" era la palabra que surcaba su mente. Ningún soldado se atrevía a atacar e incluso los hechiceros y arqueros se mantenían al margen mientras él estaba tan tranquilo en mitad de todo. Al instante se le ocurrió una idea.

─ Muchachos, ─ Pronunció con voz ruda. ─ no hay que seguir luchando. ─ Para sorpresa de todos, tiró sus armas al suelo y levantó los brazos. ─ Me rindo.

* * *

Editado: 20/05/17


	3. Helgen

¡Hola! Sí, he cambiado el título. No era provisional ni nada pero creo que este tiene más que ver con la historia principal. Nada más.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2: Helgen_**

Todo se movía, la posibilidad de que fuera un terremoto surcaba su cabeza pero el sonido de los cascos de un caballo acababa con esa posibilidad. Estaba claro, una carreta. Abrió los ojos para encontrar de frente a una persona como él; rubio, ojos azules, pálido y de grueso cuerpo y con una armadura ligera de color azul con botas y guanteletes del piel. Al lado de este estaba otro chaval de piel blanca y pelirrojo vestido con harapos y con terror en su mirada. Y a su lado otro hombre castaño y grande con una mordaza en la boca.

─ Al fin despiertas, enmascarado. ─ Pronunció el primero.

─ ¿Dónde estoy? ─ Se sentía confundido. Tras ser arrestado recuerda que lo obligaron a tomar un potente somnífero.

─ Camino a la muerte. Nos dirigimos a Helgen donde los imperiales nos van a ejecutar. ─ El rubio, en vez de estar temeroso, parecía aceptar su destino e incluso exhibía algo de orgullo.

─ ¿Helgen? ─ Estaba extrañado. ─ ¿Eso no está en la provincia de Carrera Blanca?

─ Por lo que oigo tus conocimientos de geografía son un poco malos. ─ Rio. ─ Helgen pertenece a la comarca de Falkreath.

─ Perdón, no me crie en Skyrim, por lo que no poseo mucho conocimiento de su geografía. ─ Se excusaba, pero era mentía. Sabía todas las comarcas de cada reino de Tamriel, pero si hacía esa pregunta tal podía caer mejor y sacar algo más de información o posible ayuda para un futuro, o ese era su plan.

─ Tranquilo, en la muerte todo es perdonado por lo que nos volvemos hermanos aun siendo de razas diferentes. ─ No había notado que era nórdico por la armadura que aun cubría todo su cuerpo.

─ ¿Hermanos? ¡Nos van a ejecutar! ─Gritaba el pelirrojo. ─ ¡Se supone que no debería estar aquí! ─ Nervioso, muy nervioso.

─ ¿Cuál es tu nombre, ladrón? ─ Preguntó el rubio.

─ Lo-Lokir. ─ Dijo inseguro.

─ Yo soy Ralof, un soldado Capa de la Tormenta al mando del Jarl Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta. ─ Miró al asesino. ─ ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas extranjero?

─ Mi nombre no tiene importancia. Nunca seré tu hermano, ni en vida ni en la muerte pues hoy no moriré. ─ Observó a la persona sentada a su lado. ─ ¿Y este quién es?

─ ¡Cuidado con quien hablas, enmascarado! Él es Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta, líder de la rebelión y liberador de Skyrim. ─ Ralof dijo estas palabras con un orgullo inmenso.

─ ¡Me da igual quién sea! ─Lokir observó a Scott. ─ Tú y yo no deberíamos de estar aquí, esto es un error. ¡Soy inocente!

─ ¡Calla, ladrón de caballos, y atente a las consecuencias de tus actos con honor para acabar en Sovngarde! ─ Reprendía al nervioso.

─ ¡Callaos ahí atrás! ─ Gritó el soldado que conducía la carreta. Se hizo el silencio durante el resto del viaje.

Al rato llegaron a las puertas de Helgen para ver una imagen de un imperial de alta categoría hablando con una altmer que parecía también bastante importante.

─ Ese es el general Tulio, líder de la Legión en Skyrim y está hablando con una Thalmor. ¡Esos malditos imperiales están negociando con los asquerosos elfos! ─ Despreciaba Ralof antes de ser sacudido por el detener de la carreta. Al momento los prisioneros empezaron a bajar.

─ ¡Muy bien, proceded a dar los nombres! ─ Gritó la legada de la zona.

─ El Imperio y sus malditas listas. ─ Protestaba una vez más.

Uno a uno comenzaron a andar para comprobar que estaban en ella.

─ Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta, Jarl de Ventalia. ─ El hombre caminó sin prisas ni preocupación.

─ ¡Ha sido un honor, Jarl Ulfric! ─ Gritaba desde atrás el nórdico.

─ Ralof, de Cauce Boscoso. ─ El hombre prosiguió con su andar. ─ Lokir, de Paraje de Rorik. ─ El chaval se puso incluso más nervioso.

─ ¡Esto es un error! ¡Yo no debe─ Empezó a correr pero antes de dar el segundo paso tropezó y cayó al suelo.

─ ¡Cállate, ladrón! ─ Scott le daba patadas, pero aprovecho el ruido y escandalo para decirle algo. ─ Tranquilo chaval, hoy no morirás.

Lokir se levantó más tranquilo y dolido. ─ ¿Por qué? ─ Susurró al enmascarado.

─ Siento una presencia que se dirige hacia aquí, no sé qué es pero no va a dejar hacer la ejecución. ─ El pelirrojo anduvo a la plaza de la ejecución tras una leve bronca de la legada a ambos.

─ Legado, este no está en la lista. Ni tan siquiera se ve su rostro. ─El soldado estaba confuso.

─ Tranquilo. ─ Dijo la mujer. ─ Este es el _Demonio Enmascarado_ , un asesino que fue condenado en la frontera de Cyrodiil, inclúyelo en la lista.

─ ¿Y el nombre? ─ Dudoso.

─ ¡No importa! Una vez muera nadie lo recordará, ¡así que calla y obedece! ─ Mandó la superior.

Scott anduvo tranquilamente a la placita con la pequeña piedra y la cesta a su lado para las cabezas. Los soldados eran tontos, no solo habían dejado un saco con todas sus cosas a la vista si no que no se molestaron en registrarlo a fondo sin darse cuenta que debajo de la manga derecha ocultó una daga de acero. Mientras la sacerdotisa daba las oraciones, un rebelde interrumpió para darle prisa al asunto. Idiota, podría haber sobrevivido si no fuera tan impaciente, la paciencia y la calma son claves en esas situaciones. Debido a esto su ejecución se aceleró.

─ ¡Demonio! ¡Te toca! ─La legada no dejaba de mandar, parecía una vieja maruja. El hombre fue a paso lento hasta que la superior se hartó y empezó a moverse hasta él. Craso error. Se soltó las ataduras y lanzó la daga al cuello de la mujer matándola al instante. Corrió hasta su cuerpo y con su arma desvió varias flechas. Mató al ejecutor el cual intentó asestarle un tajo con el hacha y cuando todos iban a atacar se oyó un fuerte rugido. Un rugido de categorías tales que hacía temblar la tierra y todos perdieron el equilibrio. Entonces, un lagarto enorme con alas se plantó en la torre de la plaza y su mirada se cruzó con la de Scott por unos segundos que parecieron eternos mientras este corría a por sus objetos personales. Mientras el bicho escupía fuego hasta por los codos y los imperiales trataban de matarlo, se equipó todas sus armas y con ambas espadas en mano fue a la torre de más a la derecha guiado por Ralof.

─ Por aquí estamos a salvo, de momento. ─ Se oían los rugidos de la bestia. ─ ¡¿Qué coño es eso? ─ Gritó el rubio.

─ Es un dragón. ─ Respondió el asesino.

─ Exacto, un dragón, los heraldos del tiempo. Los destructores del mundo y antiguos dueños de este. ─ Prosiguió Ulfric.

─ ¡Pero se supone que solo eran una leyenda! ─ Gritó indignado el soldado.

─ Las leyendas no queman aldeas ni matan gente. Por el momento hay que buscar una forma de escapar. ─ Señaló el rebelde. ─ Y nunca esperé encontrarme con el famoso _Demonio Enmascarado_ , el asesino más famoso de toda Cyrodiil en estos tiempos. ─ Señaló a nuestro protagonista.

─ Tampoco me esperaba encontrarme con una rebelión en Skyrim. Es por el Dominio, ¿verdad? ─ Miró por una ventana para encontrar una mujer, en ese momento lo supo. Scott sabía que yo, la altmer que se encontraba ahí supervisando las operaciones de interés para el Dominio y dirigía algunas tropas, sería un futuro fichaje. ─ Son repugnantes.

─ Por lo que oigo, comprendes nuestros ideales. ¿Por qué no te nos unes? ─Posó su mano en el hombro del muchacho. ─ Nos vendría bien tener una figura tan emblemática como tú para animar a las tropas y darle la vuelta a esta cruzada. ─ Ofreció el Jarl.

─ Me lo pensaré, pero ahora mismo hay cosas más importantes que hacer, por ejemplo, sobrevivir. ─ Marchó a las escaleras y se detuvo en mitad de estas para ver una explosión que abrió un gran boquete en la torre. Se asomó y salto por ahí seguido de Ralof. Cruzo una casa medio destruida y llegó al patio. Un grito llamó su atención, era Lokir llamándolo.

─ ¡Enmascarado! ─ Corrió hasta él. ─ ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por salvarme y evitar que hiciera una tontería! Pero, ¿cómo supiste que se acercaba un dragón?

─ Simplemente lo sentí.

* * *

Editado: 20/05/17


	4. Liberación

**_Capítulo 3: Liberación_**

Scott me observó de nuevo mientras me escondía de un potente aliento de fuego tras unas rocas de la torre. Sería de gran importancia, y lo sabía. Si algo se le daba bien a parte del arco era obtener información, y sobre todo si era de una mujer, pero ahora no tenía tiempo, debía concentrarse en esquivar esas ráfagas de fuego.

─ ¡Demonio, por aquí! ─ Gritó Ralof detrás de una casa, lo que llamó la atención no solo de Lokir y él mismo, sino también mía. Si Ralof y yo nos enfrentábamos, sus planes para ambos se verían hechos trizas. En ese momento me lancé al ataque girando mi espada cristal para darle más fuerza y con un hechizó helado en la izquierda, mientras que Ralof tenía en la derecha un hacha de hierro lista para golpear y en la otra un escudo imperial ligero. Salté para dar un fuerte golpe y el otro cargó su arma para lo mismo pero ambos fuimos bloqueados por las espadas de Scott que, a una velocidad sobrehumana, se interpuso.

─ ¡Este no es momento de pelear entre nosotros, malditos idiotas! ─ Se levantó y nos empujó con sus armas a los dos haciéndonos caer al suelo. ─ ¡Hay un maldito dragón con ganas de enviarnos a Sovngarde o a donde quiera que vayan los elfos ahí fuera! ─ Me miró. ─ ¡No es momento de luchar entre nosotros! ─ Entonces me ayudó a levantarme tendiéndome la mano, la cual, por entonces, acepté con timidez.

─ ¡No pienso luchar al lado de una asquerosa altmer! ─ Gritó Ralof

─ ¡Ni yo junto a un cerdo inferior! ─ Repliqué, y tengo que destacar que era algo más alta que Ralof. Scott puso sus espadas en el cuello de cada uno.

─Tenéis tres opciones: uno, nos ayudamos para salir de aquí juntitos; dos, morimos en las fauces de un dragón que quiere devorarnos, o la última, por inútiles os mato a ambos y escapo yo solito. ¿Qué decidís?

─ Creo que me gusta la primera. ─ Ofrecí.

─ Por primera vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con un elfo. ─ Correspondió el capa.

─ Bien, me alegro de haber llegado a un trato. ─ Apartó las hojas de las yugulares. ─ ¡Lokir! ─ Miró al pelirrojo que estaba por detrás. ─ Coge el hacha del verdugo y vámonos.

─ ¿Cómo voy a poder con semejante hacha? ─Respondió el ladrón mirando con incredulidad.

─ Si no lo haces no tendrás arma alguna y serás objetivo fácil. Cógela y defiéndete. ─ Ordenó sin titubear, a lo que el chico obedeció temeroso.

Los cuatro seguimos una ruta fija llegando a un fuerte. A punto de entrar, un soldado de la legión nos interrumpió. El de las listas no nos dejaba pasar.

─ ¡Maldita sea Hadvar! ¡Apártate! ─ Rugió Ralof.

─ No lo haré, no pienso dejar que unos prisioneros escapen. ─ Se interpuso entre nosotros y la puerta. ─ ¡Ralof, maldito traidor! ¡Entrégate!

─ Aparta humano, soy Alenadii, sargento de los Thalmor y te exijo─ No me dio tiempo a continuar pues una daga de hierro ya atravesaba el cuello del chaval.

─ El que calla otorga. ─ Avanzó a paso rápido abriendo la puerta. ─ Continuemos. ─ Nadie dijo nada, simplemente obedecimos dejando el cadáver de Hadvar a merced de las rapaces y las llamas draconianas.

Llegamos a una habitación de la cual solo se podía salir con una llave, pero Scott la tenía pues se la había quitado a la legado al momento de su muerte. Una vez Ralof tiró el escudo y cogió el hacha de otro soldado muerto continuamos. Avanzamos por las escaleras aniquilando todo imperial que encontrásemos siendo los más destacables un interrogador y su guardia, los cuales mataron a dos rebeldes para ser seguidamente atravesados por la garganta por dos flechas de hierro. Alcanzamos una parte de la fortaleza más ancha con puentes e incluso una tubería por donde entraba agua y luz solar. La batalla se había vuelto de larga y corta distancia pero los roles de cada uno ya estaba asignados. Ahora, con más enemigos, Scott y yo snos encargabamos de ataques a distancia, mientras que Lokir y Ralof cargaban con armas cuerpo a cuerpo. En caso de necesidad tanto el asesino como el rubio podían cambiar de rol e incluso yo misma podía atacaba a corta distancia con su espada de cristal.

─ ¡Maldita sea Lokir, ataca y deja de esconderte! ─ Reclamaba Ralof esquivando el espadazo de un legionario.

─ ¡Es que esta hacha pesa mucho! ─ En esto llegó el enmascarado levantando al chaval a la fuerza y haciendo coger el hacha de otra forma.

─ No sé si es que eres demasiado inteligente o simplemente retrasado, pero el filo del hacha va hacia arriba. Deja de escaquearte de la batalla, porque puedes perfectamente con el arma. ─ De un empujón lo mandó contra un soldado del que se defendió automáticamente de una estocada poniendo el palo del arma de por medio. Le dio una patada y una vez estuvo en el suelo partió su escudo y parte del hombre con el hacha. ─ ¿Ves? No era tan difícil, Lokir. ─ Mientras veía como gritaba y se defendía de otro soldado.

Quedaban 4 arqueros, pero cargando el mismo número de flechas de hierro en el arco los mató a todos de disparos en el corazón mientras que le cortaba la cabeza a un legionario y Ralof ejecutaba a otro que intentaba matar a Lokir. Avanzamos sin mediar palabra hacia la salida pasando por un puente que se destruyó tras pasar, entrando en ese momento a una cueva. Al final de esta había un oso al que el asesino mató de un único proyectil que atravesó su cráneo desde el lado y al fin se toparon con la salida. Una vez logramos cer la luz del Sol, contemplamos como el dragón se marchaba volando. Había pasado lo peor y ya conseguimos relajarnos.

─ Bien, me voy. ─ Exclamó Ralof. ─ Demonio, piensa en la propuesta de Ulfric seriamente, tus capacidades nos vendían muy bien en esta guerra. Y pásate por Cauce Boscoso, seguro que puedes obtener provisiones ahí ─ Seguidamente se fue.

─ Bueno, agradezco la ayuda, humano, pero he de irme, mis superiores querrán un informe. ─ Pretendía marcharme, no quería quedarme cerca de un hombre tan intimidante, pero fui detenida por el brazo de Scott, que era algo más alto que yo.

─ Me temo que no puedes irte. ─ Respondió serio.

─ ¿Por qué, humano? ¿Acaso estás tratando de secuestrarme? ─ Me mostraba amenazadora. Hacía ver con mis ambarinos ojos que atacaría, pero en realidad estaba aterrada. La sensación de mirar su ojo es indescriptible, pero la única palabra que me viene a la mente al recordar eso es "muerte". Cuando me caí y me tendió la mano lo comprobé por primera vez. Mi cuerpo no respondía y lo único que paso por mi cabeza en segundos fueron cientos de formas de morir a sus manos.

─ No lo comprendes. ─ Me soltó. ─ Todos vieron cómo te ibas con un asesino, un ladrón y un capa de la tormenta, todos ellos prisioneros fugados. Pensarán, o mejor dicho, piensan que nos ayudaste a escapar, y todos te vieron. ─ Avanzó hasta ponerse delante mía. Acercó si rostro hasta tal punto que podía oir su respiración chocar contra su máscara. ─ Eres una traidora al Dominio, a Estivalia y a todos los altmer. No querrán verte más por ahí. O tal vez si quieran para poder ejecutarte. ─ Me di la vuelta, logré comprenderlo. Me tendió una trampa. Desde el principio lo tenía planeado. Estaba en blanco, me quité mi casco de cristal y deje caer mi pelo rubio oscuro hasta mis omoplatos, que era el mayor tamaño que dejaba el ejército Thalmor. ─ Estabas acabada desde un principio. ─ Suspiró. ─ Pero te ayudaré, a ti y a Lokir. ─ Miró al pelirrojo mientras se alejaba de mi persona. ─ Venid conmigo y ayudadme con mi batalla. Ayudadme a cruzar mi túnel donde al final hay una montaña de oro y gloria. Sed mi equipo, mis soldados especiales. Sed parte de mi ejército de liberación. Sed mis seguidores. ─ Se acercó otra vez a mí y acarició mi mejilla delicadamente. Entonces dijo unas palabras que me han marcado durante toda mi vida. ─ Se mía.

* * *

Alenadii: Es una altmer, como bien sabéis, pero es un OC propio. Es decir, su personalidad es mía, pero he de decir que su diseño lo saqué de Google Imágenes. Siempre se ha oído que los elfos son la representación de la belleza y que sus mujeres son, sin duda alguna, dignas de babear cual bebe en Babia. Por esto mismo me resultó tan decepcionante que fueran tan feos en Skyrim y me gustó que en el TESO los hicieran un poco más guapos. De todas formas, no conseguía hacerme una imagen mental de ella por lo que busque "altmer" en el buscador de Google Imágenes. Es una foto que seguro que destaca, pero lo volveré a decir: es rubia y con ojos amarillos, pero en esa foto aparece con pintura de guerra roja alrededor de los ojos y tres lunares rojos, obviamente pintados, en la frente (siendo un poco más detallado, pertenece a un usuario de deviantart que se llama _theshadowfake_ ). Esa pintura de guerra la obvié, pues la de mi fic no la lleva, pero sin duda hace gala de la belleza elfa. Si pulsáis la foto, en imágenes relacionadas aparece una donde no se la ve con tanta oscuridad. Es sin duda una verdadera hermosura XD. La personalidad se la puse yo mismo: sería y letal en el fragor de la batalla, pero a la vez tímida con desconocidos, como intenté hacer notar con Scott. Su odio a las otras razas también es típico de la suya propia, pero es más abierta y menos arrogante que el resto de su gente. Quise introducir un personaje tímido, siempre me han gustado, pero a veces creo que no pega con su raza. ¿Un Thalmor tímido y no muy arrogante? Eso es muy raro de ver, pero tenéis que reconocer que la hace adorable (al menos para mí). Por cierto, no confundáis a un Thalmor con un altmer: mientras que unos son la propia raza, los otros son los seres de esta especie que gobiernan el Dominio. Por eso prefiero decir que los Thalmor son arrogantes y los altmer orgullosos.

* * *

Editado: 20/05/17


	5. Cauce Boscoso

**_Capítulo 4: Cauce Boscoso_**

─ No os queda más remedio, ambos sois prófugos y os buscan en muchos sitios. ─ Tanto Lokir como yo estábamos consternados. ─ Por eso os propongo que seáis mi séquito personal, mis soldados, mis espadas y escudos y lleguemos juntos a la gloria. ¿Os parece?

─ No sé qué decir. Es que…─ No lo tenía claro, ¿él un guerrero? ¿Un simple ladrón que se crio en una granja en Paraje de Rorik? ─ no veo que pueda convertirme en un guerrero. Soy demasiado débil.

─ Lokir, no por ser débil significa que nunca puedas llegar a ser algo. A veces, y aunque suene de muy cuento de hadas, solo se necesita un poco de pasión y constancia, cosas que se han perdido últimamente en este mundo. ─ Él no creía en esas palabras, pero sabía que era lo que quería oír. Centró su mirada en mí. ─ ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás?

─ No lo sé. ─ Mi mente seguía en otro mundo. Sentía escalofríos, notaba como, poco a poco, mi vida se acababa.

─ ¿Qué otra opción te queda?

─ Ninguna. ─ Respondí desganada, sin ánimo.

─ Pues entonces no te doy a elegir, te ordeno venir conmigo. Se mía, conviértete en mi mano derecha, en mi columna vertebral y yo seré tu pilar que aguante la casa que se está a punto de derrumbar. Ese es nuestro trato. ─ Lo miraba recobrando la iluminación.

─ Pero ya no tengo hogar. ─ Una antorcha se encendió ante mí.

─ Yo lo seré.

─ No tengo familia. ─ Mis manos temblaban, ya no me acuerdo de si era por la emoción o los nervios.

─ Yo y Lokir lo seremos.

─ No tengo dinero. ─ Con cada pregunta no quería confirmar nada, solo oír su respuesta. Escuchar como, con su grave voz, respondía aquello que hace tanto tiempo no percibía.

─ Lo puedo conseguir fácilmente.

─ ¿De verdad podrás ser mi…─ Tímida. ─ pilar?

─ Ahora y por siempre. Y no solo tuyo. ─ Sostuvo el hombro del pelirrojo. ─ Lokir, te hago la misma oferta. ─ Ambos no tardamos mucho en aceptar. ─ Bien, desde ahora no somos solo un grupo, somos una familia que se apoya mutuamente. ─ Dicho esto, se viró y empezó a caminar.

─ ¿A dónde iremos ahora? ─ Estaba confusa. ¿Cuál era su objetivo? ¿Qué pretendía con todo esto? No es que no me fiara, que se supone que no confiar es lo normal, pero si despejaba esa pregunta de mi mente me hubiera sentido, tal vez, más cómoda en un primer momento.

─ A Cauce Boscoso, ahí nos aprovisionaremos para el viaje que nos es espera.

─ ¿Y cuál es tu objetivo? ─ Lokir preguntó llevando por la curiosidad, cosa que agradecí.

─ Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes, como tu falta de armadura. ─ Siguió caminando seguido de ambos. ─ No puedes ir con harapos toda la vida.

El camino estaba rodeado de vegetación típica de la zona y los animales abundaban, desde alces y ciervos hasta conejos y lobos pasando por zorros. Skyrim era, y es, un lugar hermoso, puede que no tanto como Bosque Valen, pero desde luego no se queda atrás. A un lado del sendero a mitad de la trayectoria se encontraba un gran pedestal con tres piedras del tamaño de un hombre. Scott se aproximó a ellas.

─ Observad, aquí podemos obtener las bendiciones de los dioses para mejorar en la rama que nos parezca. ─ Se giró. ─ Lokir, tu obtendrás la del guerrero, Lena, tú la del mago y yo la del ladrón.

─ ¿Lena? ─ Nunca me habían llamado así, siempre había sido Alenadii, soldado o simplemente "tú". No pude evitar no sonrojarme. No sabía el por qué, pero ese hombre tenía algo que me incitaba. Me atraía por alguna razón que no comprendía, al menos por aquel entonces no era capaz. Aun sin ver su rostro, sin saber si quiera de que especie era, y desconociendo todo sobre él salvo que era un asesino de gran fama, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad.

─ ¿Te molesta? Tu nombre es raro y demasiado largo, por eso te puse un diminutivo. ─ Se volvió hacia las piedras para entrar al pedestal mientras me escuchaba un tímido "no". Sonreía por dentro, su plan iba viento en popa. ─ Bien, cada uno a su piedra.

Después de recibir las bendiciones y andar un último tramo, llegaron a Cauce Boscoso en donde encontraron a un herrero y, maldita sea la suerte, algún legionario aprovecho la oportunidad para robarle el dinero, pero tranquilidad, la mayor parte de gente que se encontró por el camino tenía mucho dinero y Ulfric traía demasiado consigo para estar capturado. Había sacado una buena tajada, y el barbudo pedía ciento ochenta y cinco por una armadura de hierro entera sin casco y una daga del mismo material para Lokir y además del coste adicional por veinte dagas de acero para el asesino, haciendo un total de quinientas cuarenta y cinco monedas de oro. Con unas pocas palabras y su habilidad de elocuencia consiguió una rebaja de cuarenta y cinco septim dejándolo en quinientas monedas que pagó al contado. Una vez se equiparon, todos fuimos directos a la posada pues la noche estaba al caer. El día había sido agotador, no siempre uno se encuentra con un dragón y vive para contarlo, pero todavía no había acabado, aún tenía que hacer algo más antes de irse a la cama. Tocó la puerta de la última habitación y entró para encontrarse conmigo con una indumentaria para dormir. Lo miraba extrañada.

─ ¿Ocurre algo Demonio? ─ Agaché un poco la mirada. Me daba bastante vergüenza que me viera así. ¿Qué chica no lo estaría?

─ Tranquila, y no me llames Demonio, ahora que somos familia puedes conocer mi nombre que es Scott. ─ Sonrió bajo la máscara al verme tímida, su plan iba muy bien. ─ Hasta ahora no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar como es debido, pero quiero que sepas que me alegra tenerte en el equipo. Me pareces una integrante de bastante talento no solo con la magia, sino también en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Eso es algo que solo alguien con buenas capacidades es capaz de dominar. ─ Yo, cada vez más sonrojada, tartamudeaba cuando intentaba decir algo.

─ Bueno, no sé mucho de ti, simplemente lo que cuentan los informes. En ellos mencionaban tu gran capacidad a corta distancia y con el arco y pude ver que era verdad. ─Me viré y tapé la cara, ahora, en vez de parecer un altmer, parecía un bosmer que se había pasado con la salsa picante. Ahora recuerdo esos momentos y pienso en que era demasiado tímida. ¿Dónde estaba el orgullo de mi raza? Esa soberbia tan típica de los altmer. Siempre supe que era algo rara, y ahora me doy vergüenza de mi misma por esos instantes. Aunque tengo que excusarme que delante de él era todavía más cohibida.

─ Tranquila. ─ Bingo, este momento era perfecto para sacar información de lo que querían los Thalmor de él. ─ ¿Y qué más decía el informe? ─ Se apoyó contra la pared cruzando los brazos y sosteniendo la mirada con su único ojo visible.

─ Bueno…─ Suspiré para calmarme, pero no me volví. ─ decía que poseías habilidades mágicas poderosas, una gran capacidad de sigilo perfecta para robar y gran don para la seducción. Si te encontrábamos debíamos de estar con un gran pelotón o huir inmediatamente. ─ Miraba por la ventana en busca de calma.

─ Entiendo, saben mucho de mí, más de lo que me esperaba incluso. Eso puede ser peligroso. ─ Se levantó y se me acercó poniéndome un brazo por encima del hombro. ─ Es una información muy útil, querida. ─ Con la misma mano pellizco mi suave mejilla y marchó con paso firme. ─ Buenas noches, me voy al sobre que el cansancio apremia. ─ Se despidió con la mano en alto.

Aun agitada, me eché en la cama sin poder dejar de mirar al techo, no le había visto la cara y ya me tenía a su merced. "Es una caja llena de sorpresas pero puede que sea divertido", son palabras que rondaban mi inquieta mente. Y puedo asegurar que una vida llena de aventuras no estuvo nada mal. Con aire sonriente me tapó y acurrucqué para dormir tranquilamente el resto de la noche. Mientras, el enmascarado observaba las estrellas como de costumbre. Un día estás en el balcón de una posada en Cyrodiil dentro de una moza espectacular y al día siguiente eres casi ejecutado para acabar en otro hostal y con otra mujer, esta vez elfa, bastante más hermosa, aunque suena mal que lo diga yo misma. Si algo tenía claro es que la vida da muchas vueltas, pero siempre vuelve al punto de partida.

─ El plan va perfecto, los Thalmor no tardarán en caer y la venganza la tendré en la palma de la mano, Ali. ─ Reía para sí mismo mientras se obcecaba cada vez más con su padre adoptivo.

* * *

Editado: 20/05/17


	6. Aela la Cazadora

Bien, he tardado en publicar, lo sé. Con lo corto que es cada capítulo que no publique una semana se nota. La excusa es que estuve de vacaciones dos semanas fuera y no tenía WiFi. Los capítulos están escritos y todo. Aunque aún me sigo preguntando por qué me molesto en dar explicaciones si esto solo lo ve una persona y aun dudo de si lo hace pues no ha dado señales de vida. Este es el momento en el que el grillo empieza a cantar y el desierto se hace presente a mi alrededor. Bien, ya puedes leer el capítulo, por hoy no molesto más.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5: Aela la Cazadora_**

El Sol asomaba la cara resplandeciendo en una bella mañana. Las ventanas reflejaban la luz solar y los pájaros piaban alegremente celebrando el nuevo día. Los tres salíamos de la posada descansados y ya con las armaduras y armas encima listos para partir. No fue hasta casi la salida que una mujer rubia nos detuvo.

─ ¡Perdonad! ─ Llamaba la mujer corriendo. ─ Perdonad, pero he de preguntaros algo. ─ Miraba directamente a Scott. ─ Huiste de Helgen, ¿verdad? ─ Asintió. ─ Entonces viste a esa cosa de cerca, ¿era un…dragón? ─ Volvió a asentir con la cabeza. ─ Oh, por los Nueve, los heraldos de los tiempos, los destructores de mundos están aquí. ─ Pronunció preocupada. ─ Por favor, avisad al Jarl Balgruuf el Grande y que envíe más tropas. Te estaría agradecida. ─ La mujer detectó en la mirada del asesino la negativa. ─ ¡Es el Jarl de Carrera Blanca, por favor, si pasa por allí avísele!

─ Bueno, me pilla de camino por lo que no tengo inconveniente. ─ Se giró para marchar junto a nosotros con el "gracias" de la mujer de fondo.

El día estaba tranquilo. Los grandes árboles que conformaban los bosques de Skyrim rezumaban vida. Brillaban no solo por la luz, sino por su verde brillantino tan destacable. Solo nos encontramos con un par de lobos que cayeron fácilmente ante las flechas de Scott. Y, mientras seguíamos con nuestro andar, notó algo en mí.

─ Te pasa algo. ─ No era una pregunta. No sabía cómo se había dado cuenta, pero tampoco dude mucho en contárselo.

─ Es difícil, todos me miran bastante mal. Creo que si no fuera por tu presencia y la de Lokir no me hubieran dado ni alojamiento. ─ Miré a la espesura. Pensaba que se reiría de una altmer tan insegura, los demás estuvieron toda la vida haciéndolo. Era algo que tenía asumido.

─ Tranquila. Entre los nórdicos los altmer son odiados, es normal que te sientas así. ─ Animaba el pelirrojo.

─ Lo sé, pero…

─ No estamos aquí para hacer amigos. ─ Respondió el rubio. ─ Somos asesinos, fugitivos buscados por la ley imperial. ─ Endureció el tono. ─ Si no estás preparada para un par de miradas e insultos por la espalda, no deberías de haber sobrevivido. ─ Quedé atónita. ─ En este mundo los débiles no sobreviven, es la ley del más fuerte y encima ahora con dragones de por medio es todavía peor. Esas lagartijas no hacen caso a nada, van a su bola por estar en la cima de la escala alimenticia y evolutiva. Son seres hechos de pura energía. ─ Se paró en seco y me miró. ─ Esto es solo el principio, prepárate para lo peor pues la situación solo puede empeorar. Y también va por ti Lokir. Es mejor que os hagáis a la idea que no saldremos ilesos de esta. ─ Retomamos el camino, donde la situación se volvió más tensa y silenciosa.

En cierto punto, ya acercándonos a la entrada a la ciudad, vimos una situación extraña. En una de las granjas de alrededor había una mujer y un hombre combatiendo un gigante.

─ ¿Qué hacen esos dos? ─ Preguntó el de hierro.

─ No lo sé, pero vamos a ayudar. ─ Rápidamente sacó sus dos espadas y cargó seguido por mí.

─ Espera, ¡¿qué?! ─ Sorprendido. ─ ¡No me dejéis atrás! ─ Sacó su hacha y fue al combate.

─ Debemos idear un plan. ─ Miró a su alrededor. ─ Su punto débil es la nuca, debemos cortarla. ─ Miró a Lokir. ─ ¡Lánzame con tu hacha mientras Lena hace de cebo!

─ ¡Pero no tengo tanta fuerza!

─ Mierda, es verdad. ─ Pensó un par de segundos. ─ Lokir, ayuda a esos dos a defenderse mientras Lena hace de cebo. Atráelo y no dejes que se fije en mí, no tiene mucho cerebro pero saben cuándo alguien va a por su punto débil por lo que necesito una distracción. ─ Por un momento dudé respecto a ser el cebo, pero acepté de igual forma..

Lancé una flecha de hielo al pie del gigante, la cual se rompió al hacer contacto haciendo el efecto necesitado, llamó su atención. Armada con una espada de cristal en mano derecha, me preparé, mientras que el pelirrojo ayudaba al hombre aturdido por los golpes de la maza del coloso. Mientras, agachado, Scott se acercaba por detrás y con sus dos espadas a la vez cortó los tendones de ambos tobillos del gigante al mismo tiempo haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Con la misma se levantó y no se conformó con segarle la nuca sino que le rebanó la cabeza de un solo tajo con ambas armas haciéndola rodar hasta el pie de la mujer de antes. Esta tenía el pelo castaño y ojos de mismo color pero tonalidades más oscuras. Tenía pintada la cara con tres garras negras y una armadura nórdica antigua sin casco. Su mirada era una mezcla de soberbia e incredulidad pero también notaba cierta admiración. Se acercó al ejecutor.

─ Impresionante, cachorro. ─ Alabó. ─ Me has dejado fascinada, quizás deberías pensar entrar a los Compañeros, serías una buena adquisición.

─ ¿Los Compañeros? ¿El gremio de Ysgramor?

─ Correcto, yo soy Aela y el tonto de ahí es Farkas. ─ Señaló al hombre sentado en el suelo siendo atendido por el del hacha. ─ Somos miembros del circulo de los Compañeros, los mejores guerreros. ─ Resopló orgullosa.

─ Si sois miembros de la "élite", ─ Gesticuló con las manos las comillas. ─ ¿cómo pudisteis caer ante un simple gigante? Creo que sois débiles. No me interesa unirme. ─ La mujer se quedó anonadada.

─ ¡¿Cómo que somos débiles?! ─ Movió las manos indignada. ─ ¡No puedes llamarme a mí, Aela la Cazadora, débil! ¡Soy la mejor arquera de Skyrim y puede que de toda Tamriel!

─ ¿Arquera? ─ Sorprendido. ─ Bien, compite contra mí en un concurso con el arco. ─ La chica aceptó al instante. ─ Pero pongamos un premio. Si tú ganas, me uno a los Compañeros sin rechistar, pero si gano yo, te vendrás conmigo siendo una más de mis guerreros junto a estos dos. ─ Nos señaló a Lokir y a mí. La castaña se lo pensó un poco pero acabó asintiendo convencida de su habilidad.

Las reglas eran las siguientes: la cabeza del gigante serviría de diana en movimiento y Farkas la lanzaría al aire con la mayor fuerza posible. Cada uno tendrá 5 flechas marcadas con un color: Scott azul y Aela rojo, y dispararían a la vez. Para tener igualdad de condiciones ambos usaron arcos de caza. Una vez se ajustaron las reglas, el grandullón cogió la cabeza y la lanzó bastante lejos, tanto, que una persona normal no podría ni verla. Automáticamente, ambos cargaron la primera flecha y la lanzaron para continuar con las siguientes a una velocidad impresionante. Los dos iban a la par en rapidez, ahora solo quedaba ver la trayectoria de las saetas. La primera de Scott iba daleada, pero impactó con la misma de Aela desviándola y poniendo la suya propia bien encaminada impactando contra la cabeza sin problemas. La segunda hizo lo mismo pero esta vez, la flecha de la castaña se quedó casi en el sitio siendo golpeada por su tercera y en lo que la segunda del asesino atravesaba el objetivo, la tercera del mismo se llevaba las dos de la mujer atravesándolas de lado y dando en el blanco. La cuarta y la quinta de cada uno dieron sin problema alguno. Se quedó anonadada, ¿cómo hizo eso? Incluso yo aún me lo sigo preguntando. La primera vez podía ser coincidencia pero la siguiente indicaba que no era así. El hombre le había dado una paliza de campeonato.

─ Muy bien, he demostrado con creces que soy mejor que tú. ─ La miró y sonrió. ─ Ahora eres mía.

* * *

Editado: 20/05/17


	7. Carrera Blanca

**_Capítulo 6: Carrera Blanca_**

Miró anonadada la cabeza atravesada por varias flechas azules. Había perdido, y no por un golpe de suerte de su rival, había perdido por paliza. Había perdido de una forma patética.

─ ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ─ Cayó de rodillas.

─ Querida, cogiste demasiada velocidad y te topaste con el muro dejándote los sesos contra él. ─ Se acercó a ella. ─ Ahora eres mía, y no faltes a tu promesa. ─ La chica se levantó y con rabia lo miró mientras lo agarraba del cuello de su armadura.

─ ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que sea tu sirvienta? ¿Qué deje a los Compañeros? ¿Qué sea tu puto juguete sexual? ─ Apartó su mirada a otro lado conteniendo las ganas de apuñalarlo. El nórdico se limitó a reír sarcásticamente.

─ Tal vez en un futuro. ─ Acarició su cabeza. ─ Por el momento quiero que te mantengas como hasta ahora, pero cualquier día puedo volver y reclamarte para que vengas conmigo. ─ Se relajó para notar como la despeinaba con cariño. ─ Tengo que irme, he de tratar asuntos importantes en Carrera Blanca. ¡Nos vemos! ─ Se alejó seguido por su séquito mientras movía la mano hasta perderse de la vista.

─ Es un hombre muy raro. ─ Comentó el grandullón. ─ ¿También lo notaste?

─ Si, tiene un olor raro. ─ Lo miró. ─ Es como el de un argoniano pero sin llegar a serlo. ─ Se rasco la nariz. ─ Pero he de admitir que me atrae, ¿será alguna especie de licántropo soltando hormonas para atraer hembras?

─ Lo dudo, creo que es natural. ─ Empezó a andar. ─ Es más, creo que tiene varios olores a parte del argoniano ese tan raro.

─ Si, no es una lagartija, eso lo tengo claro. ─ Se llevó una mano al mentón.

─ ¿Entonces qué es? ─ Preguntó al nórdico. ─ Tal vez Kodlak lo sepa. ─ Marcharon con intención de volver a su gremio.

Los tres andábamos por la ciudad. Veíamos de todo, en la puerta nos topamos con un par de guardias rojos con sus vestimentas típicas del ejército y pidieron que buscasemos a una como ella, una fugitiva. Pasando del tema olímpicamente. Había varios herreros que ofrecían sus armas, tiendas de comida, joyas, etc. Varias tabernas y alguna posada, esta ciudad no era "el orgullo de Skyrim" por nada. Sus edificios resaltaban por el amarillento de sus tejados y los ladrillos blancos con pequeñas manchas negras de mugre en sus paredes exteriores. La plaza central tenía un árbol muerto, antaño bello y resplandeciente en el cual los pájaros silbarían con alegría cada amanecer. Desde esta se podía ver Jorrvaskr, el edificio donde residían los famosos y aclamados Compañeros, una banda de mercenarios con demasiado honor y poca inteligencia desde el punto de vista del protagonista, mas pudo darse cuenta de una mirada. Una penetrante mirada que lo perforó por dentro como si de una presa se tratase. Sin quedarse corto la devolvió haciendo que la pupila de su único ojo visible tomara una forma parecida a la de un reptil. De repente dejó de sentir esa penetrante flecha en su ser, había espantado al lobo que lo acechaba y sabía que, si tenía la suficiente inteligencia, no volvería ni a cruzar miradas con él. Pero nada de eso los podía distraer, debía cumplir su misión y ya que tenía que avisar al Jarl de los dragones se dirigió, y nosotros con él, directo al gran castillo apostado en la parte más alta de la ciudad. Era gigante. Sus grandes tejados ya podían verse desde las afueras de la ciudad pero de cerca era incluso más abrumador. Las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron ante él dejándonos pasar a la aparatosa sala principal donde a sus alrededores pudo notar varias personas. Una argoniana amarillenta con armadura de lobo y mirada penetrante, un viejo guardia rojo con una forma pesada de las armaduras de los Alaki'r, lo que parecía una nórdica de pelo blanco y corto con una armadura igual a la de Aela y una katana. Más adelante pudo ver una dumner con una armadura del gremio de ladrones, un nórdico con peto de guardia de Soledad y un mago de ropajes grises. En la silla del trono observó como el que parecía el Jarl mantenía una acalorada discusión con un guardia rojo calvo de aspecto endeble que parecía ser su consejero mientras otra dumner con pinturas en la cara y armadura de cuero los miraba de forma curiosa pero a la vez con un toque de desesperación e impaciencia. Antes de poder seguir andando, dos guardias y la propia elfa que se mantenía hasta hace nada cerca del trono los detuvieron.

─ ¡¿Quiénes sois?! ─ Habló la oscura con indulgencia férrea en su voz. ─ ¡¿Cómo osáis entrar al castillo del Jarl Balgruuf el Grande sin permiso ni cita previa?!─ Amenazó con una espada de acero.

─ No vengo a pelear, pero si es lo que deseas no dudaré en entregarle tu alma a Arkay. ─ Sabía que si mencionaba a Sithis lo podrían encarcelar por ser creyente de un daedra. ─ Aquí te espero, pequeña. ─ Sacó sus dos espadas para hacer sus típicos malabarismos con ellas de hacerlas girar en sus manos.

Inmediatamente la mujer se abalanzó al ataque junto a los dos guardias.

─ ¡Uno contra uno! ¡La elfo es mía! ─ Interceptó la espada de la mujer con su derecha haciendo que saltaran chispas y que retrocediera amedrentada para, con la izquierda, dar un corte horizontal directo al cuello que evitó por poco.

─ Eres bueno, humano, pero no lo suficiente. ─ Dio una sajada apaisada sabiendo que se defendería con las dos espadas y una vez lo tenía donde quería intentó mandar una patada para tumbarlo y rematarlo pero el hombre, a sabiendas su plan, saltó y propulsándose con las espadas asestó un potente cabezazo a la chica que cayó al suelo, pero se levantó izo facto. ─ Vale, lo admito, eres muy bueno. Es hora de ponerse seria.

Mientras, luchaba con mi hechizo de escarcha en la izquierda y con la espada de cristal en la derecha. Era un combate igualado, las armas chocaban entre sí sin dar cuartel. Mientras que el soldado desviaba golpes con el escudo, yo lo hacía con partes de la armadura donde estaba más tachonada. Tenía que hacer algo, el entrenamiento altmer consistía en matar a tu enemigo con velocidad y astucia pero si se trataba de una pelea de desgaste los míos no podían ganar. Con la izquierda lacé magia de la que el guardia se defendía con el escudo avanzando para acercarse. Una vez estuvo a menos de un metro atacó con su espada imperial siendo bloqueada por la mía. Alcé el puño sin hechizo y golpeé el escudo partiéndolo en pedazos, este estaba completamente congelado, pude darle un puñetazo en la cara tumbándolo y antes de poder recuperarse ya le había atravesado el cuello.

Lokir se defendía como podía. No era un soldado y ni por asomo había usado un arma mayor que una daga en toda su vida. Recibía golpes hasta que no pudo más y cayó al suelo pero antes de morir otra espada traspasó el corazón de ese hombre matándolo. La acababa de salvar. Después de agradecérmelo cientos de veces observó el brutal combate de su líder.

Chocaban sables y el sonido del acero impactar retumbaba en toda la sala del trono. La mujer estaba cansada, la lucha se había alargado demasiado y el otro no parecía ni afectado, ¿cuán grande era su resistencia para aguantar tanto? Era sorprendente, a pesar de toda su experiencia no era capaz de si quiera rozarlo y además que parecía estar burlándose de ella ya que ni se dignaba a atacar. Se volvió a lanzar contra él para ser bloqueada una vez más con la espada izquierda pero esta vez cortó su pierna derecha dejándola coja. Se alejó pero esta vez andaba hasta ella persiguiéndola. Atacó desesperadamente siendo bloqueada una vez más y con la otra espada cortó su otra pierna haciéndola caer de rodillas. Levantó su brazo de la espada para que un músculo de este fuera cercenado evitando que lo pudiese levantar, y en un intento de hacerlo con la otra obtuvo el mismo resultado. Ahora estaba arrodillada en el suelo completamente indefensa y con el arma del nórdico apuntando a su cuello. Levantó el brazo con intención de rematarla.

─ ¡Basta! ─ Se oyó una grave voz de fondo. ─ Eres muy bueno así que te escucharé. ─ Balgruuf habló sentado en su trono.

─ Bien, me alegra haber llegado a un acuerdo. ─ Caminaba hasta él mientras guardaba sus armas y la herida caía desmayada al suelo de fondo. ─ Primero que nada, he de avisarlo que una mujer en Cauce Boscoso solicita más guarnición por si atacan dragones. ─ Dijo tranquilamente. ─ Y lo otro; ─ Hizo una breve pausa. ─ me gustaría tener una casa en Carrera Blanca.

* * *

Si os soy sincero; no me gusta mucho como ha quedado el capítulo. Lo he tratado de arreglar un poco ahora mismo agregando más descripción y siendo más conciso pero me sigue dando el espinazo de que hay algo mal. No soy escritor profesional, con suerte llego a amateur, pero me gusta que al menos mis escritos queden medianamente decentes. No sé si me entendéis. Además, hacen 30 grados en mi cuarto aun teniendo ventilador, mi cerebro está derretido. Quizás por eso no soy capaz de darme cuenta del error que me hace ver el capítulo tan pobre. Sin más que decir os dejo con los mods que he "usado" esta vez:

 **Las personas de la sala del trono:** Se llama "THE PEOPLE OF SKYRIM ULTIMATE EDITION" y es del usuario Nesbit publicándolo el 1 de mayo de 2016. Es un mod que te gragea muchas más edificaciones y personajes al juego (en su mayoría inmortales). Me petaba mucho el juego por lo que me lo quité mas todos los cambios siguen ahí y es como si no lo hubiera hecho. Gracias creador, me has bajado la calidad de mi juego sin remedio y haces que me vaya cargadísimo pues ya lo he desinstalado y sigue ahí. De verdad, gracias. Hágase notar la ironía. En serio, si tenéis un ordenador patata como el mío no os lo instaléis, os va a joder, y mucho.

* * *

Editado: 20/05/17


	8. La piedra del dragón

**_Capítulo 7: La piedra del dragón_**

─ ¿Cómo? ─ Sorprendido.

─ Lo dicho, me gustaría tener una casa en esta ciudad. ─ Se cruzó de brazos. Imponente.

─ Llegas aquí sin previo aviso, aniquilas a mi guardia personal, ¿y osas pedirme una casa? ─ Se levantó intentando intimidar, o al menos intentándolo. Con esa barba y ese pelo en conjunto con sus arrugas no lo lograba precisamente.

─ Correcto, ¿algún problema? ─ Se enfrentó demostrando ser más alto. ─ Te recuerdo que he vapuleado a tu querida guardaespaldas. ─ Rio con sorna. ─ No creo que me cuestes mucho.

─ Eres un bastardo, un peligroso bastardo. ─ Empezó a caminar. ─ Te daré una misión, si la superas podrás obtener una casa en mi ciudad. ─ El asesino resopló molesto. No le gustaba andar con rodeos, pero a veces entendía la necesidad de estos.

─ ¿De qué se trata?

─ Que te lo explique el hechicero de la corte. ─ Dejó al hombre en la sala y se marchó, no sin antes fulminarnos con la mirada.

─ Bien, ─ Comenzó el mago. ─ soy-

─ No me importa, cerdo. ─ El hechicero de la corte retrocedió abruptamente, estaba intimidado. ─ Dime lo que tengo que hacer, ya. Y como te hagas el tonto te arranco la piel y te arrastro a caballo por toda la ciudad. ─ Sus amenazas no eran vacías, de verdad pensaba cumplirlas. ─ A lo mejor a las calles les vendría bien un tinte rojo.

─ Vale, no me andaré con rodeos. ─ Se rasco la poblada barba, por la cual sudaba a chorros. ─ Bien, los dragones están volviendo y por ello he de encontrar una manera de estudiarlos y vencerlos. ─ Fue al mapa de su mesa. ─ Aquí. ─ Señaló un punto cerca de Cauce Boscoso. ─ Si vas a este sitio, el Túmulo de las Cataratas Lúgubres, podrás encontrar una piedra que podría revelarme estas cosas. Consíguela y habrás completado tu misión. ─ El rubio se dio la vuelta marchando y nosotros lo seguimos.

Volvimos a cruzar todo sin decir ni media palabra. Fue todo un día de viaje llegando de nuevo al pueblo de noche. No tuvimos más remedio que quedarnos otra noche en la posada, rondar por ahí a esas horas era muy peligroso, sobre todo por una vieja leyenda de un caballero fantasma sin cabeza. Al amanecer, después de desayunar, seguíamos sin poder hablar. Quedaba claro que estaba de mal humor, su simple presencia bastaba para decirlo. Era un asesino, pero a pesar de eso su mera presencia era abrumadora, aunque sabía controlarla y ocultarse. En cambio, cuando estaba enfadado hacía lo contrario, la resaltaba intimidando a todo el que pasaba dando a entender su rabia. Era alguien que podría cambiar el curso de una guerra solo, todo en él daba miedo, su armadura negra como el abismo; su altura, tan grande como un oso; sus hombros, anchos como una eterna muralla; sus armas, tan afiladas que con solo mirarlas ya cortaban; su máscara, cuyas pinturas te enmudecían sin necesidad de arrancarte la lengua, y lo más temible de todo era su ojo. Aterrador, intimidante, malévolo. Podría usar tantos adjetivos para describir como era mirarlo que me quedaría sin palabras, pero es una sensación que no entiendes hasta que lo mirabas directamente. Era la muerte, un espejo donde nacías y morías de igual forma. La primera vez que lo vi pensé que estaba ante un príncipe daédrico, nunca había rezado a todos los dioses tan rápido por mi vida.

Cuando por fin emprendimos la marcha el ambiente se tensó incluso más, empezaba a pesar el aire y a faltar oxígeno. "¿Qué es eso?" "¿Es capaz de alterar el aire?" "Imposible, por muy apodo o fuerte que sea sigue siendo mortal, ¿verdad?" Todas esas preguntas rondaban mi mente por entonces, pero era más que eso. Sí, era mortal, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era.

─ ¿No notáis el ambiente un poco… caldeado? ─ Mencionó Lokir. Cosa que agradecí, había conseguido romper por un momento el hielo del ambiente y aligerado la carga psicológica que suponía esa situación.

─ Un poco, ─ Proseguí, quería seguirle el juego. ─ pero se aguanta.

─ Ahí está. ─ El rubio señaló unas escaleras que conducían a una gran construcción. ─ Preparaos, hay bandidos cerca, y dudo que sean los únicos que todavía anden por aquí. ─ Aligeró el paso.

─ ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ─ Estaba preocupado por su propia seguridad, y en parte lo entendía, es difícil enfrentarse a todo eso por primera vez. A día de hoy sigo teniendo problemas con esos no muertos. Sus huesos mohosos, sus aceros oxidados y su peste a podrido son una desventaja para los vivos, pero a alguien acostumbrado a tener la muerte justo al lado -y sí, me refiero a Scott- no supone mucho problema. Aunque por entonces no llevábamos mucho con él.

─ Draugrs Lokir, eso es lo que significa. ─ Lo callé, necesitaba concentrarme en el enemigo. ─ Ahora silencio, no vayas a despertarlos antes de tiempo. ─ Continuó temeroso.

Nos acercamos y vimos el imponente túmulo tan degradado por los cientos de años en pie. Sus paredes eran grises y tenían moho viviendo en ellas. Su hedor a muerto resaltaba para todo aquel lugar, era una pestilencia muy poco agradable. Con dos flechas atravesó el corazón de dos criminales que se encontraban lejos y con un ligero movimiento cercenó la cabeza del último bandido que vigilaba la entrada. Guardó el arco y sacó su otra espada. Al encontrarse ante la imponente puerta no dudó en patearla para matar unos cuantos skeevers sin ningún problema para adentrarse. Pasando de lado unas columnas dos enemigos lo atacaron y otro de frente apareciendo de la oscuridad refugiada en la poca luz, mas bloqueando por los laterales saltó evitando el golpe frontal y cayendo encima de este mató a los de los laterales y rematando al antes mencionado apuñalando con ambas espadas en su corazón. Dejó las armas clavadas para sacar tres dagas de hierro que lanzó matando los que quedaban. Sacó sus aceros del cuerpo, rasgando todavía más la carne junto a ese sonido desagradable que precede a la muerte, y continuó avanzando mientras hacía sus malabares típicos.

─ Increíble, tiene unas habilidades sobrehumanas. ─ Comenté. Estaba impresionada por todo lo que era capaz de hacer. Enfrentarse a tantos enemigos, aunque sean de poco nivel, no era fácil. ─ Nunca creí que vería a un humano con semejantes dotes. ─ Anonadada. Esa era la palabra.

─ No es el Demonio Enmascarado por nada. ─ Continuó el pelirrojo. ─ Es muy famoso. Tanto, que hasta tu gente lo consideran una amenaza. ─ Sacó su hacha y siguió a su jefe. Sus palabras eran rotundamente ciertas. Si hasta los Thalmor lo consideraban un objeto a vigilar es que de verdad era peligroso. Si mal no recuerdo, y eso que hace milenios de esto, tenía a todo el imperio en vela por sus acciones. Los imperiales no se daban cuenta de nada, pensaban que solo era una espada contratada, que solo buscaba dinero, pero con las investigaciones los Thalmor se dieron cuenta de que no. Era algo más. Cada objetivo, aunque hubiese cobrado por matarlo, había colaborado alguna vez con nosotros, aunque solo fuese una palabra. Siempre tenía su objetivo en mente, siempre.

Continuamos por la gran tumba matando a todos los bandidos que nos encontrábamos sin dejar rastro de vida tras nuestro paso. Pero nos detuvimos de forma abrupta en una sala más grande que el resto. Había un hombre atrapado entre unas telarañas pidiendo ayuda, pero en el intento de ir apareció una araña congeladora gigante, y no estaba de buen humor.

─ Ese bicho no parece estar de buenas. ─ Mencionó el ladrón.

─ ¡Calla Lokir! ─ Grité, estaba nerviosa, no quería oír sus tonterías. ─ Te juro que odio tus comentarios cómicos. ─ Me llevé mi mano libre al tronco de la nariz. ─ Pareces el típico personaje cómico de relleno de alguna estúpida historia. ─ Y bueno, razón tampoco me faltaba.

─ Está claro que el bicho no anda de buen humor, ─ Comenzó a andar con su pose de combate. ─ pero yo tampoco lo estoy. ─ Se lanzó fervientemente. La araña lanzó su tela en un intento de alentarlo, pero antes de darse cuenta ya tenía al asesino en sus narices cortando una de sus patas.

Saltó hacia atrás para evitar el mordisco de la gigante. Ese día estaba de un ánimo de perros y se descargó con todo enemigo que vio, incluida esa asquerosa araña. ¿Os he dicho ya el asco que me dan? Son repugnantes, sobre todo esos mini pelos de sus patas. Si me oyera alguno de mis antiguos instructores ya me hubieran azotado, menos mal que están todos muertos.

─ Ven a por mí, jodido bicho de mierda. ─ Levantó su espada derecha retándola. ─ No tendré piedad alguna, pienso torturarte hasta que aprendas a pedir clemencia en nuestro idioma. ─ Fue a por él, pero, en un suspiro, su cuerpo ya estaba hecho trizas y el rubio al otro lado de la sala mientras una sombra dejaba de cubrirlo. Sin pensárselo se dirigió al prisionero.

─ ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Gracias! ─ Agradecía. ─ Ahora libérame por favor.

─ ¿Dónde está la garra? ─ Preguntó a lo que el dumner respondía con ignorancia. ─ Vamos, en estas tumbas se necesita una garra para acceder a lo más profundo y oí a unos imperiales hablar sobre el robo de una garra dorada. ─ Acusó. ─ ¡¿Dónde coño está la garra?! ─ Solo su tono ya podía hundirte en el miedo, y tras ver lo que era capaz de hacer tampoco había mucha duda.

─ ¡Vale, tranquilo! ─ Cerró los ojos con terror. ─ Te la daré, pero primero libérame. ─ Negó el asesino. ─ Vale, ¡te la daré! ─ Se rindió ante el hombre. ─ En la bolsa de mi cintura. ─ Scott inspeccionó el bolsillo donde encontró la ansiada garra de oro. ─ Ahora libérame por favor, ¡lo prometiste! ─ Acto seguido su cabeza rodaba por el suelo y la sangre inundaba la sala.

─ ¡Dijiste que lo soltarías! ─ Cuestionó Lokir.

─ Si, liberé su alma. ─ Miró a su compañero. ─Se la entregué a Sithis pues planeaba atacarnos cuando estuviéramos despistados. Lo vi en sus ojos, en sus asquerosos y traicioneros ojos. ─ Prosiguió pues las telarañas ya no estaban debido al corte con el que sajó la cabeza del mentiroso.

─ Eres en verdad cruel, pero no dudo de tus métodos. ─ Mencioné en un intento de ganármelo. ─ Sabes cuando has de eliminar y no dudas en hacerlo, pocos son capaces de hacerlo. Eres merecedor de mi respeto.

─ ¿Te parece que matar a alguien es merecedor de respeto? ─ El hombre paró en seco y se giró hacia mí. ─ Matar no es un juego, arrebatas una vida. No es algo merecedor de respeto. ─ Su ojo brillaba de una forma llamativa. ─ No es un juego, no todos sobreviven a quitar una vida y una vez lo haces y lo sobrepasas ya no eres capaz de matar. Asesinar a alguien siempre está injustificado, da igual el contexto, hay formas mejores de hacer pagar a alguien, se llama tortura. ¿Entiendes? ─ Ser capaz de decir eso con todas las vidas que había arrebatado me hizo estar confusa, pero llegué a una conclusión y es que estaba loco. Prefería torturar a matar, prefería hacer sufrir a alguien que quitarle la vida rápidamente, está claro cuál opción es peor.

Avanzamos a lo largo de la tumba eliminando draugrs y esquivando trampas hasta llegar a lo que parecía una puerta con tres anillos y varios animales en estos. Antes de poder cuestionarme que era, Scott ya había resuelto el misterio dejando vía libre a la sala principal de la mazmorra. Era un lugar precioso, una gran vegetación cubría el lugar y un altar grande iluminado por la luz solar que entraba por un hueco en el techo estaba en medio de este con una tumba y una piedra en un idioma ilegible. Una vez pisamos el suelo del sitio, el ataúd se abrió y salió un señor de la muerte draugr con un mandoble de ébano. Alzó su arma contra Lokir pero conseguí bloquear el ataque con mi propia espada y, aprovechando la situación, Scott saltó por encima nuestra asestando una puñalada mortal en la nuca del enemigo. Arrancó las espadas y fue al gran cofre posicionado al lado de la tumba donde encontró una piedra que coincidía con la descripción del mago, pero antes de irse algo llamó su atención, que no era menos que la gran roca con letras indescifrables. Estas brillaban con intensidad y cuanto más se acercaba un cántico se oía más fuerte. Eran voces de hombre, pero no decían nada en particular, parecía como si estuvieran resoplando. Una vez estuvo cerca se sorprendió al poder leer el texto, decía "fuerza" o [Fus]. Claramente, en aquel momento no entendía por qué observaba aquello con tanta intensidad. Todo era muy raro pues parecía que las palabras quedaban grabadas en su mente. Nunca hubiera sabido todo esto si no me lo hubiese contado más adelante.

─ ¿Qué pasa jefe? ─ Preguntó Lokir, que sentía lo mismo que yo en aquel momento.

─ Nada. ─ Posó su mano en la piedra delicadamente. ─ Solo siento algo de nostalgia, aunque no entiendo el por qué. ─ Recuperó su furiosa mirada al instante. ─ Es hora de volver con nuestro querido Balgruuf.

* * *

Editado: 16/06/17


	9. Sven

**_Capítulo 8: Sven_**

Pasamos a través de estrechos pasillos de roca y conseguí dar con el interruptor de la salida. Nada más presionarlo pude ver algo maravilloso, un paisaje del que nunca me olvidaré. Era Skyrim en su esplendor, se lograba ver Carrera Blanca junto a sus grandes llanuras verdosas, Falkreath y sus extensos bosques, a lo lejos se observaba la amurallada Markath y al final del todo, si te fijabas bien, una bella Soledad y todo ello junto a un gran y luminoso Sol que no hacía sino embellecerlo. Es difícil ver una imagen así, ya es prácticamente imposible para mí. Me pregunto si quedarán estampas como esas en Tamriel o todo estará devastado por esas guerras que tanto parecen gustar.

Por fin llegamos a Carrera Blanca, recorrer una y otra vez el mismo camino agota más de lo que parece por lo que rezamos a los divinos para no volver a tener que repetirlo. En la ciudad fuimos recibidos por el mago que, al tener la piedra en manos, fue cual gacela al viento a investigarla junto a una persona misteriosa, o eso era lo que ella creía. Las cosas marchaban bien, el hechicero tenía su piedra, Scott estaba de mejor humor y recibiría su recompensa, pero no sabíamos del peligro que esta aguardaba. Subimos por las escaleras que conducían a la parte de arriba del palacio donde nos encontramos con un desesperado Jarl que hablaba con su guardia a gritos aun teniéndolo al lado. Al acercarse oímos parte de la conversación.

─ ¡Pues envía más hombres! ─ Aporreó la mesa con un mapa estratégico de Skyrim. ─ ¡Que esa puta lagartija no viva! ─ Inmediatamente se fijó en el trío que se acercaba a él para cambiar la expresión de su cara a una más amable. ─ ¡Hombre, mira a quien tenemos aquí! ─ Se levantó del asiento mientras el soldado salía corriendo a cumplir las órdenes.

─ Quiero mi recompensa. ─ Mandó el asesino.

─ Mira, es que ha surgido un problema y requerimos de tu ayuda. ─ Se acercó amigablemente.

─ Me da igual tu jodido problema, no es asunto mío. ─ La mirada de su único ojo visible intimidaba enormemente. ─ Mi recompensa, ¡ya! ─ No hubo ápice de amabilidad ni misericordia en su tono de voz. Con solo oír que requería de su ayuda volvió el mal humor.

─ ¡Vas a matar tú al dragón porque dejaste a mi mejor soldado incapacitada! ─ Combatió tanto su mirar como su hablar. A pesar de de encontrarse frente a quien se encontraba no parecía tener miedo. O era muy valiente o demasiado estúpido, y a día de hoy creo firmemente que es la segunda.

─ Es débil, no sé cómo tienes a alguien tan malo como edecán. ─En lo que tarda un grillo en pestañear ya tenía su espada en el cuello del Jarl. ─ Quiero mi recompensa. No te lo advertiré de nuevo, mi Jarl.─ Esto último dicho con un exagerado tono irónico. Scott era alguien bastante cínico e irónico.

─ ¡Si matas al dragón que está atacando la ciudad te regalaré la casa! ─ Detectó el aura que desprendía y su orgullo fue engullido por un troll. ─¡Será completamente gratis, y los muebles están incluidos!

Se lo pensó por un momento sin quitar el arma de la yugular del hombre hasta que la guardó para dar media vuelta y marchar por donde había venido.

─ Quiero la casa amueblada y que me nombre thane. ─ Balgruuf, aunque indignado, aceptó la oferta para verlo marchar junto a su séquito, básicamente Lokir y yo.

Avanzábamos por las agitadas calles de la cuidad mientras observábamos a la gente huir despavorida. Todos corrían aterrados por la gran amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos. Los puestos de venta estaban tirados, algunas casas ardían y los guardias no daban abasto para mantener el orden. ¿Cómo hacerlo si una leyenda que llevaba muerta desde la Primera Era había vuelto para acabar con el mundo tal cual lo conocíamos? Enseguida Scott se dirigió a los dos que estábamos a sus espaldas.

─ Id a comprobar como son de graves los daños provocados por el dragón, a ser posible me gustaría saber como es su actitud. No quiero ir a ciegas, ¡rápido!─ Ordenó seriamente.

Juntó a Lokir nos separamos de nuestro líder en la pequeña plaza del gran árbol. Tenía que recabar información y supuse que la mejor manera era preguntar al soldado que había informado sobre lo que pasaba, por lo que fui a los barracones donde se supone que descansaba. Al llegar no me miraron con buenos ojos, era normal, ¿qué nórdico querría ver a una altmer?

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, elfa?─ Se levantó un soldado.─ ¿Cómo te han dejado pasar por las puertas de la ciudad?─ Su tono era cada vez más molesto.

En aquel momento dudaba de lo que hacer, solo pensaba en repercusiones diplomáticas y castigos de superiores, pero entonces recordé que ya no pertenecía al ejército. Me armé de mucho valor, debía empezar a actuar como Scott esperaba de mí. Si iba a ser su segunda al mando, debía comenzar a cambiar mi forma de ver y actuar. ─ Tú, el nórdico que huele a cerdo,─ Señalé a uno que estaba medio recostado.─ ¿dónde está el que informó del avistamiento del dragón?

El de antes me agarró de la parte superior de la armadura. ─ ¿Quieres acabar mal, altmer?─ Agarró su espada. En ese momento congelé su mano y la rompí dejandolo manco. Sus gritos de dolor eran horribles, a pesar de que con el frío no debía notarlo mucho, dolía igual, y la impresión era inimaginable, lo sé bien.

─ Os congelaré a todos, y aunque muera, el Demonio Enmascarado no se quedaría quieto, bastardos.─ Esa era mi última carta, y funcionó. Ya te digo que si funcionó, en seguida el que buscaba comenzó a cantar como no lo había hecho en su vida. Esa era la primera vez que amenazaba de tal manera a alguien. Ya lo había hecho, pero solo con cortes y nunca enserio, esa vez, en aquel momento, temía más por mi vida que otra cosa y las palabras salieron solas. Poco a poco me daba cuenta de que, en un misero lapso de tiempo, Scott había influido enormemente en mí.

Mientras tanto, nuestro líder había ido al edificio de los Compañeros a por alguien en busca de algo de ayuda.

─ ¡Aela! ─ La mujer se giró extrañada, me dijo que en aquel momento estaba comiendo algo de una forma no precisamente civilizada y que el trozo de carne le colgaba de la boca. ─ ¡Vamos, te necesito! ─ Salió de la construcción cual alma lleva el viento seguido por la castaña que no dudo en acompañarlo.

─ El dragón, ¿verdad? ─ Asintió. ─ Nunca he cazado uno, será divertido. ─ Sonrió con burla y confianza.

─ No va a ser una presa fácil, pero espero que tu arco y el mío basten pues darle a un ser que se mueve a tanta velocidad por el cielo. Es bastante difícil. ─ Recordó. ─ Necesito a los mejores arqueros para enfrentarlo, y tú eres una. ─ Alabada, sonrió orgullosa. En lo que iban a la salida se toparon con nosotros.

─ ¡Demonio! ─ No lo llamé por su nombre pues sabía que lo molestaría. ─ Ha destruido una torre y matado a un pelotón entero. Ahora mismo los guardas lo están resistiendo en las murallas pero les resultará imposible aguantar más. ─ Agregé. ─ Parece ser extrañamente tranquilo pues mira antes de atacar, como si buscara algo. ¿Cómo lo haremos?

─ Los dragones tienen escamas duras, pero no son inmortales pues ya murieron en el pasado. ─ Reflexionó. ─ Si lo conseguimos atraer al suelo caerá ante nuestro acero, y solo hay dos maneras de bajarlo del cielo: con una carnada o una flecha bien puesta. ─ Miró a la loba. ─ Te traje por esto. Lokir, Lena y yo nos colocaremos en un sitio determinado y tendrás que darle en el momento justo en el lugar indicado para hacerlo caer donde queremos y matarlo, una vez en el suelo son vulnerables. Mortales como cualquier otro ser.

─ Puede que sea buena con el arco pero dudo poder hacer eso. ─ Puso su mirada al frente decepcionada y frustrada.

─ Pues tendrás que hacerlo, no tenemos otra opción.─ Su tono era muy autoritario.

─ ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que una vez caiga podremos con él? ─ Cuestionó Lokir mientras llegábamos a la entrada de la ciudad.

─ Porque estoy yo, ¿recuerdas? ─ Abrió el gran portón de madera y lo cruzó para observar el panorama. Casi todo estaba en llamas. La muralla, ya de por si vieja, caía a trozos. Las torres estaban incendiadas y el humo negro cubría el cielo y dificultaba la respiración.

Habían bastantes cadáveres calcinados de guardias y otros tratando de darle con una flecha al dragón mientras este escupe el abrasador fuego. Cuando volví la mirada observé como un soldado se acercaba a Scott armas en mano.

─ ¿Sois los refuerzos? ─ Preguntó el hombre que, a juzgar por su tono, era joven y tenía miedo. Lo raro sería que no lo tuviera, al fin y al cabo no aparecían dragones en Tamriel desde la Primera Era. El asesino asintió con la cabeza. ─ Pues el asunto está jodido. No hay posibilidades de vencer a ese bicho. No lo conseguiremos retener mucho más tiempo.

─ Escucha muchacho, mi amiga va a disparar al dragón para que caiga en la entrada. ─ Señaló el gran espacio después de la primera puerta. ─ Cuando caiga ahí, todos los guardias restantes y los míos lo abatiremos cuerpo a cuerpo.

─ Espera, ¿con la espada? ─ Se quitó el casco para dejar ver su melena rubia oscura, ojos azules y rostro moreno y fino, bastante bien cuidado. ─ ¡¿Cómo vamos a enfrentarnos a ese bicho y, sobre todo, cómo va a darle a esa velocidad si ni nuestro mejor arquero puede?! Puede que sea grande, pero sus escamas son duras y es muy rápido. ─ Dijo mientras tiraba el yelmo al suelo. Rebotando llegó a los pies del protagonista que lo aplastó como si de paja se tratase.

─ No es una mujer cualquiera, es de las mejores arqueras de Tamriel. ─ Nos sorprendió a todos. ─ Yo, quien he viajado por todos lados puedo confirmarlo. ─ El joven seguía sin poder creerlo. ─ ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

─ Sven. ─ Respondió aun con su armadura de guardia de Carrera Blanca.

─ Vale Sven, te unirás a nosotros contra el dragón. ─ Cogió y apartó al chico antes de que una bocanada del lagarto le diera impactando contra el muro y derrumbando un par de piedras de este. Seguidamente, todos los soldados disponibles se colocaron al final del espacio después de la primera puerta junto a nosotros.

─ Cuanto _Ahkrin_. Coraje, pequeños mortales. ─ Se detuvo en el aire observando a los hombres de abajo con sarna. ─ Por orden de Alduin, debéis _Dir_. O como se dice en vuestra patética lengua, morir.

─ ¡Ahora! ─ Gritó Scott para que una flecha con mucha potencia diera en el cuello del dragón entre escama y escama y este cayera en picado contra el suelo.

─ ¡Malditos humanos! ─ Gritaba el lagarto gigante. ─ ¿Cómo os atrevéis a herir a un _Dovah_? ─ Se levantó velozmente lanzando por los aires restos del suelo. Abrió sus alas dando a ver lo grande que era y adoptando pose de amenaza sobre sus cuatro patas se preparó para atacar. ─ _Diivon_ , criaturas. Os voy a engullir.

Todos empezamos a atacar al alado cuerpo a cuerpo mientras que Aela seguía tirando proyectiles y se acercaba poco a poco. Abrió sus grandes fauces y engulló a un guardia para zarandearlo y tirarlo lejos y seguidamente calcinó a otro que se le acercaba. Lokir lo distrajo clavando su hacha en una de sus patas para que yo pudiera lanzara mi magia de escarcha. Aprovechando la altura, la cazadora se lanzó con su daga orca en mano montándose en el bicho y cabalgándolo mientras clavaba su arma en él. Este agitó su cuello mientras rugía y la tiró contra un muro para darle una patada al pelirrojo y un zarpazo a mí, el cual conseguí parar la mayor parte con la armadura, y fue hacia la loba con intención de acabar con ella, pero un rubio se interpuso.

─ ¡No la tocarás! ─ Sven se interpuso mientras temblaba de miedo. Levantó el escudo y preparó la espada mientras ponía esos ojos. Esos ojos que, tras los de Scott, son los más peligrosos. Los ojos de una rata acorralada. No había nada que perder, no quedaba esperanza, pero si la certeza de que lucharía hasta provocar el mayor daño posible. Un ejercito de hombres con esta actitud es el más peligroso. Nunca acorrales a una rata, a no ser que quieras tener una feroz pelea.

─ _Drem Yol Lok_. Saludos, _Bron_. Nórdico. ─ Saludó mientras bajaba la cabeza a la altura del chaval. ─ Tienes mucha valentía al defender a esta Dok. Perro de caza. ─ La volvió a elevar. ─ Ahora muere ante un majestuoso _Dovah_. ─ Pero antes de terminar de abrir la mandíbula, Scott saltó con las hojas de sus espadas hacia abajo desde el muro clavándosela debajo de los dientes, a lo que el lagarto aulló de dolor mientras todavía lo tenía colgado. El protagonista hizo presión y empezó a descender rajando toda la garganta del ser para acabar en el suelo y sacarlas cubiertas de sangre. Los tres se mancharon con un río de líquido rojizo.

─ ¡ _Dovahkiin_ , no! ─ Aulló.

─ Grita ahora, pequeño _Dovah_. Espero que tu dios te oiga alto y claro.

* * *

Editado: 29/06/17


	10. Dovahkiin

**_Capítulo 9: Dovahkiin_**

El dragón cayó pesadamente contra el suelo, estaba muerto y Scott guardó sus espadas tras limpiarlas ,pero ocurrió algo raro, el cadáver comenzó a… ¿descomponerse? No es precisamente eso, pero es la única palabra que conozco que se asemeja a lo que ocurría cada vez que asesinaba uno. Su piel parecía irse dejando solo huesos limpios, un aura naranja y azulada que cualquiera describiría como un espíritu comenzó a surcar el campo de batalla rodeando a todos los presentes hasta que llegó al asesino. Esa cosa lo rodeó y pareció que la absorbía haciéndolo brillar con los mismos colores por un corto periodo de tiempo.

─ ¿Qué es esa cosa? ─ Pregunté bastante desconcertada, en mi vida había visto algo semejante.

─ Eso es… ─ Parecía asombrado, incluso le costaba formar palabras.─ el alma del dragón. ─ Dijo uno de los guardias supervivientes sin aun poder creérselo.

─ No puede ser, ¿eres Sangre de Dragón, el de las leyendas? ─ Preguntó Sven.

─ No lo sé. ─ Contestó sin parar de observar sus manos. ─ Eso explicaría muchas cosas. ─ Observó al resto, él mismo estaba confuso.

─ Prueba a gritar, dicen que los Sangre de Dragón son capaces de aprender un grito absorbiendo el alma de un dragón. ─ Mencionó Lokir.

─ No me fio, pero si es cierto que lo soy tal vez consiga desarrollar más mi poder. ─ Cogió aire y se preparó. Nunca antes lo había hecho. Empezó a pensar y como si fuera un acto reflejo las palabras que aprendió en la búsqueda de la piedra vinieron a su mente sin venir a cuento. No se había olvidado de ellas y ahora parecía que sabía pronunciarlas como si de su idioma materno se tratase. La palabra "fuerza" apareció en sus pensamientos y cobró un significado que jamás le había dado y como si de un tornado se tratase un poder devastador recorrió su cuerpo de abajo a arriba y lo expulsó por la boca cual palabras devastadoras.

[FUS]

Una poderosa pero pequeña onda azul salió de él directa al suelo levantando tierra y rocas con potencia a su paso, flojo, pero en un futuro terriblemente poderoso y destructivo.

─ Increíble, de verdad eres el Sangre de Dragón de las leyendas. ─Volvió a hablar el soldado de antes, pero esta vez bastante más emocionado.

─ ¿Qué es esa tontería del Sangre de Dragón? ─ Comenté. No lo comprendía, no conocía esa leyenda. Estaba claro que era algo exclusivo de los nórdicos.

─ No lo comprendes porque eres elfa, pero es parte de nuestra historia. ─ Defendía el mismo guardia mientras elevaba la voz. Parecía que había dado donde no debía.

─ Me da igual toda esta majadería nórdica, lo que me interesa es saber qué es. ─ Volví a interrumpir con descaro. Sabía que estaba provocando, pero necesitaba demostrarle a Scott que quería cambiar, no podía seguir siendo tan callada y distante.

─ ¡¿Majadería nórdica?! ─ Esta vez incluso agarró el mango de su maza de hierro.─ ¡Deja que la "majadería" te aplaste el cráneo, puta amarilla!

─ Básicamente es aquel que posee cuerpo de humano y alma de dragón. ─ Comentó Sven mientras Scott le partía el cráneo al soldado contra el muro y el resto, de forma un tanto cómica, ignoraban el tema. En ese instante me pareció una brutalidad, pero ahora no puedo evitar reirme al recordarlo.

─ Sí, usan sus propios gritos para tumbarlos y, a diferencia de los Barbas Grises, son capaces de aprenderlos sin años de entrenamiento al solo absorber el alma de un dragón. ─ Añadió Aela.

─ Sigo sin ent─ Sin previo aviso unos gritos retumbaron la tierra y alteraron el viento interrumpiéndome. Repetían todo el rato lo mismo: " _Dovahkiin_ ". ─ ¡¿Qué son estos gritos?! ¡Retumban en mis oídos como el zumbido de las abejas! ─ Eran tan insoportables, parecía que me iban a reventar los ojos por los zumbidos.

─ ¡Son los Barbas Grises reclamando al Sangre de Dragón! ─ Exclamó otro soldado. Miro al afectado. ─ Reclaman tu presencia en Alto Hrotgar. Te han convocado como no hacían desde el mismísimo Tíber Septim, después llamado Talos de Atmora.

─ No tengo tiempo para eso ahora mismo, he de ir a ver al Jarl y solucionar diferentes problemas. ─ Se dirigió al interior de la ciudad. ─ Primero iré a ver a cierto palurdo. ─ Continuó caminando serio mientras era seguido por nosotros, su séquito, pero se detuvo y echó la mirada atrás. ─ Sven, ─ Llamó. ─ te vienes conmigo. ─ El chico no lo entendió. ─ Que te vengas conmigo siendo uno más de los míos. Ese bruto no te merece y solo desperdiciarás tu habilidad muriendo en alguna tontería como alguien enfadado por perder su bollo dulce. ─ Se acercó y lo encaró. ─ Yo haré que tus habilidades reluzcan como un diamante y seas tan temido como un ejército de troles. Que tus palabras lleguen a los nueve divinos y sean, no un sonido producido por tus cuerdas vocales, sino un hecho innegable. Se de los míos y tendrás todo eso y más. Poder, riquezas, mujeres y alcohol.─ Le tendió la mano la cual no tardo en agarrar con una sonrisa confiada. Se fiaba del hombre, no sabía por que, pero se fiaba, un sentimiento que todos compartiamos pero nunca entendimos, aunque no hizo falta. Reemprendimos la marcha a la Cuenca del Dragón.

Nada más llegar fuimos recibidos por el Jarl sentado en su trono. Scott lo notó, esto acabaría mal. El rubio se levantó y se dirigió frente a frente contra el proclamado asesino de dragones y rio.

─ Bien hecho, Sangre de Dragón. ─ Aplaudió mientras empezaba a andar de vuelta al trono. ─ Ha sido esplendido como has matado a ese dragón. ─ Se giró para volver a ver al enmascarado. ─ Te voy a dar esto de recompensa. ─ Sacó de su bolsillo un septim y se lo lanzó a sus pies. La moneda cayó y empezó a girar. Todo el palacio se mantenía en silencio, uno sepulcral. El metal no paraba de moverse y la presión del momento aumentaba. ─ Adelante, disfrútala. ─ Volvió a reír a carcajada suelta, cabe resaltar que era el único que lo hacía. El resto solo nos miraba con miedo, soberbia, rabia e incluso pena.

─ Bien, mi Jarl. ─ Recogió la moneda lentamente mientras el cuero de sus guantes gritaba enfadado. ─ Me la voy a guardar para usarla en algo útil. ─ Se la puso en uno de sus bolsillos. ─ La flecha que atraviese el cuello de tu hijo será comprada con este septim.─ Pronunció sádicamente y con cierto sarcasmo. ─ Y cuando este llorando y agonizando en los momentos previos a la muerte me descojonaré de ti. ─ Se giró mientras Balgruuf lo mira con rabia. ─ Te crees muy listo, pero acabas de hacer la elección equivocada. Ahora comprobarás porque no se ha de enfurecerme. ─ Marchó mientras sus maliciosas carcajadas resonaban junto al paso de todos los presentes. En el fondo deseaba esto. No por nada lo había provocado para que ocurriera. Algún día lo mataría, de eso estaba seguro.

─ No lo entiendo. ─ Comentó la loba mientras salían del lugar. ─ ¡¿Por qué te dejaste humillar de esa manera?!

─ Todo a su debido tiempo, te aseguro que lo haré sufrir de la peor forma. Tanto, que deseará incluso la muerte a mi presencia. ─ Apretó el puño. ─ Lo haré llorar grasa, pues se quedará sin lágrimas que soltar ni sangre que derramar. ─ Como siempre hacía en sus momentos de rabia hizo notar su presencia, todos callaron ya que podría descargar su rabia con cualquier cosa.

─ ¿Y qué harás con los Barbas Grises? ─ Me atreví a hablar a pesar del miedo.

─ Ya iré algún día, pero por el momento hay asuntos más urgentes que atender. ─ Caminaban mientras salían de los terrenos de la ciudad por un puente al este.

─ ¿Y cuales son? ─ Preguntó Lokir.

─ Los Capa de la Tormenta.

─ Espera, ¿nos vamos a unir a rebeldes? ─ Exclamé muy sorprendida, eso nunca me lo hubiera esperado. ─ ¿De verdad te tomaste en serio la propuesta de Ulfric?

─ No lo hago por la liberación de Skyrim, como ellos lo llaman. Sé que eso es una burda mentira de Ulfric para hacerse con el poder, es lo mismo de siempre, la mentira de siempre. ─ Seguían avanzando por lo que parecía ser a Ventalia cruzando un puente. ─ Tengo mis motivos, y son más que suficientes como para tener que unirme a ellos. ─ Todos callamos, era explicación de sobra. ─ Me importa una mierda si este gélido sitio pertenece al Dominio o a una facción rebelde. El bienestar de Skyrim no es mi problema. ¡Que se jodan los nórdicos, nunca sentiré pena por ellos!─ Reclamaba con decadente furia.

Avanzamos durante dos días en donde pasamos de unos verdes bosques llenos de preciosas flores que alegran la vista a unos blancos y helados más típicos de la zona, bosques más "Skyrim". Todos teníamos frío, las armaduras a veces no abrigan lo suficiente, y sobretodo Sven, el cual, con su armadura de guardia de Carrera Blanca todavía puesta, pasaba más frio que ninguno a pesar de ser nórdico, pero el asesino no parecía afectarle en nada. No se le veía la cara pero a veces sabes que expresión está poniendo con solo verle su único ojo azul claro. Estaba concentrado, no sentía ni frio ni calor y su mirada reflejaba odio, un odio constante hacia los dioses saben qué. "¿Por qué llevaba máscara?" Siempre la tenía puesta, incluso cuando dormía. No ahorraba en tapujos para quitarse el resto de la ropa y mostrar su hercúleo cuerpo pero nunca el rostro. "¿Alguna cicatriz de la que se avergüence? Sería lo más probable, pero no sorprendería que fuese otra cosa aún más extraña." La cuestión aquí es que siempre sabía qué hacer, por donde ir e incluso como reaccionar, era un guerrero muy bueno, casi perfecto pero tal vez demasiado ansioso de sangre. "Quien sabe, a lo mejor acaba llegando a la historia por sus hazañas." Que cojones, ¡ya estaba en los libros de historia! Era un Sangre de Dragón, solo por eso ya figuraba en ellos como toda una leyenda. Como se notaba que en aquel entonces no era consciente de todo, no sabía absolutamente nada y solo podía hacerme una pregunta tras otra. Pero Scott era más, mucho más de lo que dictaba su sangre. Tal vez el Dovahkiin era algo más que el Dovahkiin, tal vez solo era un hombre que anelaba algo más que destrucción. Soy capaz de entender que la gente lo odiara, ¿quien no odiaría a un sádico torturador, asesino, secuestrador, vilador y cínico asesino? Es de cajón, pero todo iba más allá, todo tiene un motivo, su temperamente; su odio; sus acciones e incluso el que ahora mismo esté redactando esto.

De repente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al chocarse con la espalda de mi líder. ─ Bienvenidos a Ventalia. ─ Dijo levantando ambos brazos. ─ Bienvenidos a los Capas de la Tormenta.─ Sin duda sería de las épocas que más acabé aborreciendo en mi vida.

* * *

Editado: 1/07/2017


	11. Ventalia

¡He llegado al capítulo 10! Ya llevo la primera decena, aunque la historia solo acaba de comenzar. Responderé a la review al final del capítulo.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10: Ventalia**_

Habían llegado a la ciudad humana más antigua de Skyrim y puede que de Tamriel. La nieve no cesaba de caer pero no era igual a la del camino, tenía algo especial que la hacía ver bella y brillante. Edificios tan antiguos que puede que no solo me doblasen la edad, sino que tal vez la triplicaran. Esos grises con un tono tan desgastado por el fuerte e invernal clima gélido de esos lares pasan factura, pero se mantenían recios y fuertes. Estructuras nórdicas de gran calidad si se puede decir.

Los niños correteaban tirándose bolas de nieve y jugando a la guerra con espadas de madera, los mercaderes comerciaban con tranquilidad pero algo resultaba incomodo; me miraban mal, pero no como lo hacía cualquier nórdico normal. No, no tenía nada que ver. Esas eran miradas de puro odio y asco, de racismo hacía mí y, sinceramente, no los culpaba, al fin y al cabo el Dominio era causante de que no pudieran rezar a uno de sus dioses más importantes además de la guerra y pobreza provocada. Ahí Ulfric y su lema de: "todo por y para los nórdicos" era lo único que valía. El resto de razas que no eran humanos se veían obligados a vivir en un barrio marginal en condiciones miserables donde recibían insultos y palizas casi a diario y la guardia no hacía nada. Muchos son dumner refugiados de su tierra por el estallido del volcán en mitad de Morrowind. ¿Qué culpa tenían ellos de los fenómenos tan catastróficos de su tierra natal? ¿Qué culpa tenían de lo que han hecho los altmer, de lo que habíamos hecho? Vale, compartimos un antepasado en común siendo este el mer original, pero no es motivo como para este racismo tan exagerado. Al igual que no puedes comparar a un bretón con un guardia rojo, no puedes hacerlo con un bosmer y un dumner o altmer. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un nórdico con ropas de trapo mugrientas, gorro del mismo material que a primera vista parecía negro pero era solo suciedad y una maza de acero colgada de la cintura que aparentaba estar tan pegajosa que ni una araña congeladora se atrevería a tocarla. Sus ojos azules estaban perdidos, seguramente andaba borracho a pesar de la hora tan temprana. Su piel, más que pálida como la del resto, era casi negra por toda la suciedad. Daba asco con solo verlo, pero para rematar la faena, el pestazo a alcohol le daba la pizca de repugnancia que le faltaba para provocarme arcadas.

─ ¡Mirad, una altmer! ─ Señaló llamando la atención a los demás nórdicos que pasaban por allí. ─ Una jodida altmer osa pisar nuestra ciudad. ¿Cómo te atreves puta elfa? ─ Agarró la maza de su cinturón y la sacó. ─ Ya es suficiente con los asquerosos dumner, ¡no pienso aguantar a una cerda amarillento! Pero he de admitir que eres guapa, estoy deseando agarrar tus pelos mientras te cabalgo por detrás. ─ Levantó el arma para golpear siendo animado por el resto. Era capaz de defenderme y matar a ese bastardo, pero antes de poder hacer nada una mano detuvo el arma.

─ Quieto. ─ Habló imponiéndose el asesino. Su tono de voz era grave dándole una connotación agresiva. ─ Es mía, si la tocas haré de tu vida un infierno. ─ Se acercó con su único ojo mirando sádicamente al hombre.

─ ¿La defiendes? ─ Se deshizo del agarre. ─ ¡Matadlo! ─ Ordenó al resto de ciudadanos los cuales parecían pertenecer a la misma banda. La muchedumbre se lanzó violenta con lo que tenían: herramientas de campesinos oxidadas y alguno con un poco más de dinero tenían armas de verdad, pero sus condiciones no eran muy favorables.

─ Quedaos todos quietos, son míos. ─ Nos ordenó con bastante impaciencia. Estaba deseoso de hacerlo. Su respiración endureció y movía sus dedos de forma pausada.

Sacó sus espadas y empezó a arrebatar toda vida que se le cruzase sin piedad alguna. De vez en cuando hacía un corte no mortal para que se desangraran lenta y dolorosamente. Comparados con la legión o los guardia de Carrera Blanca no eran nada, simples novatos que no tenían valor alguno y habían cometido la blasfemia de intentar tocar lo que era suyo. No lo permitiría, no otra vez. Mató a todos hasta quedar solo el líder, el hombre del gorro, provocando un gran baño de sangre. Ese hombre lo miró al ojo y volvió a ocurrir. Cayó al suelo aterrado, otro mortal más había visto su muerte. Una vez más la misma historia.

─ ¡Espera por favor! ─ Gritó. ─ ¡No me mates, juro por Talos no hacerlo nunca más! ─ Suplicó de rodillas. Toda su valentía y racismos se habían ido al ver que su plan no funcionaba. Cabrones como estos hacen enfadar a cualquiera.

─ Ya no sirve de nada jurar ni perdonar. Lo hecho, hecho está y hecho se queda. ─ Levantó la espada derecha. ─ Servirás de lección para todo aquel que ose tocar lo que es mío. ─ Bajó el arma cortando el cuerpo del señor en dos. ─ Pero, ¿sabes qué? Hoy me siento misericordioso, así que te perdono. ─ Guardó sus aceros tras limpiarlos con un cacho de tela arrancado de la ropa de un muerto y marchó tranquilamente mientras varios guardias se paraban delante suya. Eran dos hombres de gran estatura vestidos con las armaduras de los Capa de la Tormenta mientras que sus rostros estaban cubiertos por el yelmo.

─ Bienvenido a Ventalia, Demonio Enmascarado. ─ Dijo uno cortésmente.

─ Espero que esta calaña no os haya causado mucha molestia. ─Mencionó el otro con voz más grave pero igual de educado. ─ Si no es mucho pedir, el Jarl Ulfric solicita su presencia. ─ Ambos echaron a andar tras recibir la señal afirmativa del mencionado. ─ Ulfric esperaba con impaciencia su llegada, cree que dará la vuelta a esta guerra.

─ Ese hombre tiene muchas esperanzas puestas en mí. ─ Seguía andando. ─ No soy tan especial.

─ El simple hecho de tener al mayor asesino de esta última década en nuestras filas ya es motivo de celebración. ─ Mencionó el primero. ─ Su contribución no es solo en fuerza, si no también simbólica. ─ Terminó mientras abría las puertas del palacio que era más modesto que el de Carrera Blanca.

Entramos directamente a la sala del trono, una bastante grande hecha de piedra con una mesa gigante en el medio repleta de comida, y el trono al final de la habitación donde se encontraba sentado el Jarl charlando con su administrador y su mano derecha y general Galmar Puño de Piedra con la armadura típica de su cargo y su gran hacha de hierro. Los guardias se quedaron en la entrada indicando que pasaramos. Anduvimos un poco hasta que el líder rebelde nos vio y sonrió indicandonos con la mano que nos acercaramos.

─ ¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí! ─ Se bajó del sitial con los brazos abiertos y una gran y claramente falsa sonrisa entre dientes. ─ Bienvenido Demonio Enmascarado, ¿o debería llamarte Sangre de Dragón? ─ Se fundió en un caluroso y fuerte abrazó que él no correspondió.

─ ¿Ya se ha esparcido?

─ Sí, Balgruuf no tardó en difundirlo para que todos los aliados del imperio estuvieran avisados sobre tu poder. ─ Le dio la espalda. ─ Es malnacido se ha aliado con el imperio. ¡Cuando lo pille será hombre muerto!

─ Le pido que me lo deje a mí. ─ El nórdico se sorprendió. ─ Tengo asuntos que tratar con él.

─ Entiendo. ─ Sonrió con maldad. ─ Supongo que no son tratos precisamente pacíficos. ─ La mirada turbulenta y sedienta de Scott lo dijo todo. ─ ¡Perfecto! Pero antes de atacar Carrera Blanca hay que hacer varios preparativos, ¿te vas a unir tú y todos tus hombres? ─ Asintió. ─ Espera, ¿esa es una altmer? ─ Una vez más esa mirada, ¿habría algún nórdico aparte de los que me acompañaban que no me odiase?

─ Tranquilo, va conmigo. ─ Recibió una mala mirada. ─ No, no todos los altmer trabajan para el Dominio, ella es el ejemplo perfecto y es muy buena.

─ Los soldados no la aceptarán. ─ Habló por primera vez Galmar con su voz ronca. ─ No podemos meterla en el campo de batalla.

─ Tranquilidad, con la armadura oficial no se notará que es una elfa. ─ Se cruzó de brazos. ─ Colará perfectamente mientras no se quite el casco. ─ Tras una serie de debates y pequeñas discusiones, Ulfric aceptó a regañadientes pues tener al rubio en sus filas valía mucho. Tal vez era incluso asegurarse la guerra.

Seguidamente cada uno recibimos una armadura junto a su respectivo escudo y la noticia se difundió: el gran asesino, el gran Demonio Enmascarado, se había unido a los Capa de la Tormenta. Con esto, el ánimo de las tropas aumentó y parecía que la guerra estaba más neutral que nunca. La batalla por Skyrim solo acababa de empezar. La historia del gran asesino y Sangre de Dragón no había hecho sino dar el primer paso antes de si quiera comenzar.

─ Bien Demonio, tu primera misión será acompañar a Galmar y a un destacamento a por la Corona Dentada. ─ Explicó el Jarl mientras volvía a su trono. ─ Solo es un rumor, pero no podemos dejar pasar esto.

─ Tú solo dime dónde y yo infundiré el terror en sus corazones. ─ Rio con malicia. ─ Les demostraré que mi nombre no es una broma mandándolos directamente con Sithis.

* * *

Es la primera vez que respondo una review, estoy emocionado y todo xD

leonhardtrose: La primera review, gracias :). Bueno, lo primero es hablarte un poco de Scott. Cuando ideaba la historia hace ya un año pensé: "me gustaría tener un protagonista puto amo". Pero obviamente una historia así perdería un poco la gracia, por lo que he ideado el fic de otra manera cambiando e incluso reescribiéndolo en varias ocasiones (en la otra página donde lo publico tenía una versión un poco atrasada, y hasta ayer mismo que la modifiqué tenía hasta nombres diferentes xD). Obviamente hasta ahora no ha habido rivales fuertes, pero te haré el pequeño spoiler de que Balgruuf costará un poco más de lo que parece y no te diré el por qué. Aun con eso es demasiado fácil, pues fue entrenado por el mayor asesino del mundo y tuvo a los mejores profesores en todas las artes de combate tanto físicas como mágicas. Es un verdadero demonio en combate, de ahí su apodo. Pero los rivales más fuertes se ocultan donde más cuesta encontrarlos y a medida que avance la historia verás que nuestro protagonista no es tan fuerte. Te adelanto que habrá que tomar medidas drásticas contra ciertos enemigos. Como verás, ahora es el mejor, y lo hice a propósito. Quería un protagonista "badass", y así hice, o al menos al principio.

Y tranquilidad, subo capítulo cada semana (Editado: ¡FALSO! XD). Son algo cortos, pero al mes suman alrededor de 5000 palabras. No está tan mal xD. Un saludo y espero que sigas leyendo esto con tanta ilusión pues es bastante largo, solo te digo que voy escrito por el 25 y no he acabado el arco de la guerra civil xD (tal vez me alargué demasiado).

* * *

Editado: 07/07/2017 (demasiados sietes para mi gusto)


	12. Caprichos de una elfa enamorada

_**Capítulo 11: Caprichos de una elfa enamorada**_

─ Bien Demonio, dirígete a Korvanjund donde Galmar y un destacamento están esperando. ─ Indicó Ulfric. ─ Es tu primera misión como Capa de la Tormenta. No me falles. ─ Dijo serio. El asesino asintió y se dirigió junto a nosotros, su séquito, al lugar indicado.

Salíamos del palacio y el clima era exactamente el mismo que el día anterior, y el otro, e incluso el anterior a ese. Nunca paraba de nevar. No por nada es la ciudad de la nieve eterna ya que pocas veces el Sol osaba asomar la cabeza por estas tierras yermas. El protagonista notó que algo inquietaba a la loba, su simple expresión todo lo decía. Volvió a parar en seco, ya cerca de las puertas de la muralla. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella y con esto entendió que era el momento para hablar y expresarse.

─ No lo entiendo. ─ Habló Aela. ─ ¿Cómo te puedes arrodillar ante él?

─ A veces tienes que saber cuándo hincar la rodilla. ─ Mencionó el enmascarado sin cambiar un ápice su fría mirada. ─ El honor y la gloria no significan nada si estás muerto.

─ ¡Pero si tú eres más fuerte que ese gordo! ─ Indignada, irritada incluso. ─ ¡Eres un macho fuerte, joven y sano, puedes con ese vejestorio gordo e inútil! ─ Lo agarró de los hombros e intentaba zarandearlo aún más furibunda.

─ Ese vejestorio mató al Rey Supremo de Skyrim. ─ Añadió Lokir mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la mujer. Esta se revolvió inmediatamente y si Sven no lo llega a apartar se le hubiese lanzado al cuello.

─ El rey era solo un crío. ─ Intervine, y decía lo que me parecía. El rey era muy joven y no tenía experiencia en batalla, aunque tampoco lo había visto luchar.

─ Crío o no, era el Rey Supremo y para alcanzar esa posición a tan temprana edad se necesita más que suerte y talento. ─ Refutó Sven mirandome seriamente. Todos sabían que el moreno no estaba a favor de unirse a los Capas de la Tormenta, y que seguía siendo fiel a los ideales de la legión, únicamente estaba ahí por su líder al cual seguía ciegamente y con devoción.

─ ¡Basta! ─ Detuvo el líder. ─ No soy el Rey Supremo, pero tampoco soy un crío inocente. Ulfric caería ante mi acero algún día, pero me preocupo más por vosotros que de mí mismo. ─ Detuvo su andanza, ya estábamos por los establos de las afueras de la muralla. ─ Todavía sois demasiado débiles como para sobrevivir al ataque en cadena de cientos de soldados. No pienso permitir que esto ocurra, pero tampoco mataremos en un futuro al Jarl de Ventalia si no es por alguna razón más que el estúpido honor. ─ Terminó, pero la loba se sentía más molesta.

─ ¡No lo entiendo! ─ Dio una patada al suelo. ─ ¡¿Cómo no puede significar nada el honor para ti?!

─ He sido criado para sobrevivir, para preservar mi vida a toda costa e incluso, si era necesario, usar artimañas descabelladas y deshonestas que nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría. Y te recuerdo que el cementerio está lleno de valientes y charlatanes. ─ Se acercó a ella. ─ Si con arrodillarte una vez te basta para sobrevivir no dudes en hacerlo, al fin y al cabo puedo asesinarlo más adelante cuando ya no me sea valioso. ─ Acarició la cabeza de la castaña y siguió la marcha a las ruinas sin hablar más por el camino. Recurriendo otra vez a ese silencio sepurcral y su aura oscura para mantenernos alertar, si no nos mataban los osos o bandidos en una emboscada, lo haría él de los nervios que nos provocaba un posible ataque.

Volvíamos a recorrer los caminos de Skyrim una vez más. Por suerte, parece que todos ya nos aclimatabámos a ese clima tan gélido. Si fuera Páramo del Martillo tal vez no sería tan fácil. Lugares tan diferentes pero tan mortales por igual. Y pensar que hay soldados especializados para luchar en territorios así, los Alik'r eran en verdad dignos de admiración. Su entrenamiento era considerado de los más duros en toda Tamriel y sin duda los guerreros resultantes, en las tierras más calurosas, eran una seria amenaza. Incluso el Dominio cayó ante ellos tras la Gran Guerra cuando el Imperio cedió esos terrenos. Si ahora se piensa, Scott fue entrenado por un asesino guardia rojo. ¿Quién no dice que no haya recibido un adiestramiento parecido? ¿Sería mejor guerrero si luchase en las ardientes arenas del gran desierto de Alik'r? Como las veces anteriores, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada a nuestro destino.

Los cinco llegamos a la tumba con la noche entrada, donde dejamos los corceles a cierta distancia y empezamos a andar. Al acercarnos vimos unas brillantes antorchas. Antes de ir a ver, Scott detuvo a Sven y señaló las luces para que se fijara bien: eran legionarios. ¿Habían llegado antes? ¿Cómo? ¿Espías tal vez? No extrañaría viniendo del Imperio. Pero, ¿dónde estaría Galmar? Debería de andar cerca. Levantó la cabeza y vio otra antorcha haciendo señales al grupo, eran los aliados. Se aventuró al bosque seguido de cerca por nosotros, pero antes de darse cuenta ya estábamos rodeados por el enemigo; era una trampa. Noté que en el suelo habían cadáveres, sobretodo de rebeldes, por lo que supuse que hubo una emboscada. Cada uno sacó sus armas y comenzó la lucha. Un soldado intentó atacar al enmascarado que en ese momento llevaba un yelmo de la armadura reglamentaria, por lo que no se le podía reconocer excepto por sus dos espadas características. Con la izquierda paró el golpe y con la derecha, aprovechando que estaba descubierto por el lado malo siendo zurdo, atravesó su garganta matándolo al instante. Vino otro por detrás pero con una voltereta lo evitó y en la caída acabó encima de él con sus pies en los hombros para clavar ambas armas en la cabeza del enemigo y en el mismo instante gritó.

[FUS]

La onda azul desequilibró a un legionario que iba a matar a Lokir mientras estaba distraído con otro y llegó Sven para rematarlo en el suelo. Conseguimos hacer una formación donde los tres hombres estaban al frente cuerpo a cuerpo mientras que Aela y yo atacábamos con magia y arco por detrás. Entre cabezas cortada, cuerpo mutilados, quemados, congelados y corazones y yugulares atravesadas con flechas, fuimos capaces de ganar. Algunos estaban cansados, había muchos. Unos 30 enemigos acabaron en el otro mundo en ese momento.

─ Maldita sea. ─ Jadeó el pelirrojo. ─ Estoy agotado.

─ Yo igual. ─ Añadió el antiguo guardia de Carrera Blanca.

─ Tampoco es para tanto. ─ Dijo Aela. ─ Preferiría seguir combatiendo, me divertí bastante cazando a estos cachorros. ─ Rio. Ella, Scott y yo no estábamos afectados. Al tener más experiencia aguantábamos más en un combate largo en inferioridad numérica.

─ Joder, es que sois monstruos. ─ El ladrón se apoyó en las rodillas mientras recuperaba el aire perdido.

─ Necesitáis ganar fondo físico. ─ Comentó el líder. ─ No veo el cadáver de Galmar. Creo que está prisionero dentro junto a algunos hombres más.

─ Quedan muchos soldados, eso significa que el enemigo sabía que veníamos. ─ Reflexioné. ─ Hay que ir con cautela, no sabemos cuántos quedan dentro o si sospechan que hemos matado a sus compañeros.

─ Correcto. ─ Miraba las ruinas con su único ojo medio cerrado. ─ Voy a colarme, matarlos a todos y a rescatar al resto. ─ Se giró hacía los suyos. ─ Cuando dé la orden u oigáis sonidos de lucha, entrad.

─ ¡No voy a dejar que lo hagas solo! Si mueres ya no tendré padre para mi camada. ─ Declaró orgullosa Aela golpeándose el pecho con el puño derecho.

─ ¡¿Camada?! ─ Grité. ─ ¡¿Cuándo lo hicieron?! ¡No es justo! ─ Me avergonzó cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije, y tampoco era para tanto.

─ Jodido jefe y su suerte con las mujeres. ─ Expresó Lokir desanimado cayendo al suelo todavía presa del cansancio.

─ Voy a ir yo solo, y no se hable más. ─ Ordenó contundente.

─ ¡Scott! ─ Lo llamé por primera vez. ─ ¡No pienso dejar que hagas algo tan peligroso! ¡No lo consentiré! ─ Todos se asombraron cuando pronuncié el verdadero nombre del líder.

─ ¿Te llamas Scott? ─ Habló el pelirrojo de nuevo. ─ Pensé que eras el típico tío duro que no tenía ni siquiera nombre. ─ Comentó irónicamente con sus típicas risas de fondo.

─ Esto no te incumbe, Alenadii. ─ Al pronunciar el nombre completo daba a entender que la situación era seria. Me encaró con su penetrante orbe. ─ Llevo años haciendo lo mismo, me cuelo entre ejércitos enteros sin que se den cuenta. Así que calla y limítate a seguir mis órdenes sin poner tus caprichos por delante. ─ Enfadada y con un movimiento rápido que nadie esperó le di un puñetazo en la cara, tumbándolo. Precisamente por esa acción me estuvo doliendo la mano un par de semanas, ¿quién me hubiera dicho que un yelmo de hierro barato sería tan duro?

─ ¡¿Un capricho?! ─ Grité furibunda. ─ ¡¿Consideras tu maldita vida un capricho?! ─ Golpeaba el suelo con el pie como si de la perreta de un niño se tratara. ─ ¡Escúchame Scott, Demonio, o como quiera que te llames, tu vida no es un capricho como para tomar a broma! ─ Me quité el casco dando a ver unas lágrimas, necesitaba darle a entender que era un asunto muy serio. ─ ¡La vida de nadie es un puto capricho! ¡De absolutamente nadie!

─ No entiendo como no nos han oído ya. ─ Volvió a ironizar Lokir.

─ ¡Deja esos comentarios Lokir! ─ Lo miré con rabia, poco más y lo congelaba para que se callara un rato. ─ ¡No son graciosos! ─ El nórdico se apenó un poco agachando la cabeza.

Comencé a dar puñetazos en el pecho del hombre ya levantado mientras gritaba lo mismo: "¡no es un capricho, no lo es!". Al final me acabó agarrando y abrazando con fuerza. El tiempo se paró, solo estaba el cálido pecho del chico que me estaba abrazando en ese momento, para mí el tiempo no hizo más que detenerse. Elevé la mirada hacia arriba para ver el ojo izquierdo del asesino, ya que el otro tenía un parche. Estuvimos así segundos que parecían horas. No pude más, mis recuerdos más profundos y terroríficos, los cuales enterré con la intención de no volver a ver, salieron a la luz al observar la espalda del rubio marchar y mi cuerpo actuó solo en ese momento deteniéndolo. ¿Me arrepiento? No, al fin y al cabo fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que el sádico, cruel, cínico, y muchos otros adjetivos que no voy a nombrar, líder de por entonces grupo al que pertenecía no era lo que en verdad parecía. Durante los días siguientes me cuestioné si lo hacía por su propio beneficio, como era costumbre y lógico, pero ahora, tantísimos años después, y con la experiencia de toda una vida élfica, me doy cuenta de que no. Scott era algo más que un monstruo, iba más allá de un sanguinario y despiadado asesino en busca de venganza. Era capaz de sentir. Además, no era un secreto para nadie que sentía algo por él. Tiene gracia, ¿no? Una altmer, una elfa de alta categoría y de las sociedades más grandes del mundo enamorada de un despiadado asesino humano del cual solo conocía su fama, voz y ojo izquierdo. ¿Cómo hacía para enamorarme cada vez más? En aquel momento aclaré mi mente mientras miraba el brillante orbe azul a la luz de las Lunas. No aguantaba mi pasado y me eché a llorar al cuello de mi amado, y ahora no me averguenza decirlo. Había explotado, un alto elfo había estallado. Grabaos la escena en la memoria pues puede que sea la primera y última vez que sepáis de algo parecido. No es que los altmer seamos seres sin sentimientos, pero desde que nacemos se nos educa para guardanos esas sensaciones para nosotros mismos. Sollozaba por mi pasado, por lo que le ocurrió, por mi familia y sobre todo por sus actos, aunque esto es otra historia muy larga que no me apetece contar ahora.

─ No sé cuál es tu trauma. ─ Comenzó. ─ Pero haga lo que haga, no moriré. Ya es una promesa que te hago. ─ Levanté mi cabeza una vez más con un suave tacto en la barbilla. ─ Soy Scott'Karah, el asesino inmortal y último Sangre de Dragón, no soy fácil de matar.

* * *

 **leonhardtrose:** ¡Gracias por lo halagos! xD. Me voy a poner rojo y todo. Me alegra decir que acabo de completar la historia en mi cabeza. Ya tengo incluso el final, solo me falta escribirla. Y como te comenté: todavía no hay digno rival para el protagonista, aunque no va a tardar en presentarse alguno que puede ser duro. Voy a seguir todas las tramas del juego de una forma u otra, incluidas los DLCs, así que te adelanto que habrá un Scott vs Miraak. Estoy deseando escribirla. No te pienso decir más de la historia por mucho que quiera porque te la jodo XD. Una vez más: gracias por la review. Un saludo.

* * *

Editado: 28/07/2017 (con música de Linkin Park de fondo (literalmente, te añoro Chester))


	13. Lemas de sangre y terror

_**Capítulo 12: Lemas de sangre y terror**_

La situación era complicada; Galmar estaba secuestrado con varios hombres en el interior de la cripta. Si no iba con cuidado los matarían y eso no le sentaría bien al Jarl de Ventalia, todos lo sabíamos. Observó de lejos la tumba con varias luces asomando por fuera, en este momento me tenía abrazada mientras que le suplicaba por no ir. ¿Cómo no era capaz de entenderlo? Ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes y esa no sería diferente. Es el Demonio Enmascarado, uno de los mayores asesinos de la historia, conocido por todos. Mi pasado se había intensificado, los recuerdos y sentimientos invadieron mi mente como un tsunami asola los enclaves costeros o un dragón calcina a sus presas, pero no debía demorarse pues, a pesar de ser interrogado, Galmar no cantaría nada sobre la rebelión y esto solo lo llevaría a la muerte. Scott no pensaba permitirlo, ese viejo no iría a Sovngarde por mano del Imperio. Me apartó con sutileza y miró directamente a mi alma. Me acarició la mejilla tan suavemente como si de un gato fuera y salió corriendo a gran velocidad para esfumarse entre las sombras sin dejar rastro. Yo, obviamente preocupada, intenté seguirlo mas fui detenida por la loba.

─ Déjalo ir, es fuerte y capaz. ─ Me tenía agarrada del brazo con fuerza.

─ ¡No pienso hacerlo! ─ Solté bruscamente su agarre. ─ No dejaré que muera. ¡No dejaré que su vida sea un desperdicio!

─ ¡Deja de comportarte como una niña traumatizada que solo sabe hacerse la víctima! ─ Se quitó el yelmo exhibiendo un rostro enojado. ─ ¡Es el jodido Demonio Enmascarado! ¡Es famoso en toda Tamriel por algo! ─ Elevó las manos al cielo con ironía. ─ Ha asesinado ejércitos enteros en una sola noche, es planamente capaz de hacer esto. ─ La volvió a mirar esta vez más relajada. ─ Además, el padre de mis cachorros no puede ser débil y él es el más fuerte. Scott es la persona más fuerte que conozco, y no faltará a su promesa contigo.

Entonces, más calmada, me volví a colocar el casco y observé como cada una de las luces de las antorchar de los legionarios caía al suelo. Era un verdadero demonio, un ser traído para la desgracia y la muerte de todo ser vivo. Eso es lo que era. ¿Cómo se me había olvidado?

─ ¡Escuchadme! ─ Giré y ordené con tono autoritario mientras subía a un árbol caído. ─ Nuestro líder está abajo luchando solo, y tal como nos ha ordenado solo acudiremos en su ayuda cuando dé la señal. ─ Todos asintieron. ─ ¡Somos los Aaral! ¡La retaguardia, escudo y espada de Scott'Khara y acudiremos en su ayuda para aniquilar a todo ser vivo o muerto, dios o abominación, que ose cruzarse en su camino! ─ Elevé mi espada en el cielo nocturno colmado de estrellas que, si uno se fijaba bien, tenían un ligero y extraño tono rojizo. ─ ¡Somos los guerreros que tienen el honor de haber sido escogidos por él mismo! No lo defraudaremos. ─ Contemplé una señal de una antorcha dando a entender que bajáramos. ─ ¡A las armas hermanos y hermanas, es hora de influir el temor y respeto que merecemos y masacrar a todo aquel que ose enfrentarse a nuestro soberano poder! ¡Despertad y seamos los adalides de las creencias de nuestro señor! ─ Sin saberlo, había dicho las palabras que se convirtieron en el lema de los ahora autoproclamados Aaral, la Compañía del Demonio del Norte como fue llamada más adelante. La historia da muchas vueltas, al igual que la vida, pero hay veces que acabamos en el mismo sendero. Aun perdidos en medio del monte acabaremos por encontrar la ciudad pues ese es el destino no marcado por un ser superior, sino marcado por nosotros mismos. Ese era el verdadero poder del gran Sangre de Dragón del Inframundo, el poder tejer los hilos de su propio futuro y mirar adelante inspirando a sus fieles seguidores, el poder de ser el propio capitán del navio que guía por las tormentosas aguas que forman el azar de las circunstancias. Destino, bonita palabra con un gran significado que a veces ni entendemos ni respetamos.

Los cuatro bajamos la pendiente y nos reunímos con él. Sin mediar palabra entramos al recibidor de la gran mazmorra con sigilo. Galmar y cuatro soldados estaban atados en un rincón y el Puño de Piedra soltaba varios insultos que eran ignorados. Scott y Aela prepararon sus arcos y yo una potente magia de escarcha. Nos lanzamos al ataque tomando por sorpresa a los legionarios que no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar pues ya estaban todos muertos.

─ ¡Demonio! ─ Gritó con alegría el general. ─ Gracias a Talos que estás aquí. Estos malditos del Imperio nos cogieron por sorpresa y mataron a casi todos.

─ Están todos muertos. ─ Respondió seco mientras miraba con repulsión, pero sin darse cuenta el viejo se alegró de su presencia.

─Como se nota que eres todo un profesional. ─ Rio. ─ Desátame, tenemos que encontrar esa corona. ─ Sven los desató a todos sin necesitar una orden. ─ Bien. Los soldados del Demonio irán delante. ─ Ninguno obedeció. ─ ¡¿Qué os pasa?! ¡Obedeced a vuestro general! ─ No hubo reacción. Galmar enfureció. ─ ¡Obedeced de una puta vez, ya he tenido bastante con estar atado durante horas y no tenemos tiempo!

─ No puedes darnos órdenes, no eres nuestro líder. ─ Pronunció la Cazadora. El Puño de Piedra intentó agarrarla mas su mano fue apartada con brusquedad por Lokir.

─ No puedes tocarnos, no eres nuestro líder. ─ Pronunció con tono de ultratumba.

─ No puedes mirarnos, no eres nuestro líder. ─ Habló Sven mientras le arrancaba los ojos a un soldado sin piedad alguna antes los desgarradores gritos de dolor de este. Acabó completamente bañado en sangre.

─ No puedes compararte a nosotros ni, por supuesto, superarnos, no eres nuestro líder. ─ Atravesé con la espada el corazón del general Capa de la Tormenta. ─ Eres un ser inferior que osa mirar a un Dios por encima del hombro. No mereces existir, no eres nuestro líder. ─ Mientras sacaba el arma, el viejo contempló, mientras caía, los ojos rojos de cada integrante del grupo. Eran sobrecogedores. Terroríficos. Eran verdaderos demonios a los que incluso los daedra deberían temer. Se alegró por un momento de no tener que volver a observarlos mientras se desangraba junto a lo que quedaba de su pelotón. La vida de Galmar Puño de Piedra había llegado a su fin a manos de seres de los que no se arrepintió desconocer. A manos del mismísimo Diablo encarnado. Y si os soy sincera, no sé que pasó esa noche. Por un momento no era yo, solo era un arma, solo era capaz de matar. Era algo raro que no ocurría siempre, pero a partir de este punto es cuando la historia toma un gira raro que ni yo, aun hoy, consigo comprender del todo. El poder de Scott sigue siendo desconocido a pesar de haber pasado toda una vida estudiandolo.

─El trabajo está hecho. ─ Sentenció el pelirrojo.

─ ¿Le quedan órdenes, mi señor? ─ Pronunció la arquera agachando ligeramente la cabeza en signo de completa obediencia y respeto.

─ Sí, ─ Sus ojos eran tan, o puede que más rojos que los nuestros. La ira y la sed de sangre surcaban sus pupilas como si de un mar tormentoso se tratara. ─ recuperad la corona. No dejéis a nadie con vida, lo quiero todo derruido. ─ Se notaba su risa por debajo de la máscara.

─ Como desee. ─ Tras decir esto, los cuatro nos retiramos a ejecutar la misión.

─ Mi plan va perfecto. ─ Se retiró la máscara dando a ver su ojo que hasta ahora había sido ocultado. Tenía una gran cicatriz y lo más destacable era su pupila muerta y desgarrada con un tono escarlata. ─ Cuando controle Skyrim y su gente, Alinor será mía, y con ello mi gran venganza. ─ No podía evitar reírse con sarna mientras su cuerpo se retorcía por los espasmos. ─ ¿Lo has oído, Ali? ─ Miró al techo de la tumba, como si de verdad estuviera ahí mientras mostraba su colmilluda y violenta sonrisa. ─ Tu mierda de vida será mía.

Editado: 29/07/2017


	14. Ghorbash Mano de Hierro

Como ya me ocurrió hace un tiempo; creo que el capítulo me ha quedado medio soso. Creo casi sin duda alguna que es de los peores que tengo escritos hasta ahora, pero es un paso importante y no me lo puedo saltar. Espero que el próximo compense un poco xD

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 13: Ghorbash Mano de Hierro_**

Obtuvimos la corona sin mucho esfuerzo y esta fue entregada a Ulfric, el cual se dolió de la muerte de su mano derecha a manos de los imperiales y recompensó nuestro valor. Le dio al líder un arco y una espada daédrica, el primero fue para la loba y el segundo para el antiguo guardia de Carrera Blanca. Después de esto, el propio líder de la rebelión nos denominó como la "Compañía del Demonio del Norte" y agregó un nuevo apodo a su ahora oficial líder: "Hoja de la Tormenta". Otro beneficio fue el poder portar las armaduras que quisieramos, no fuimos obligados a usar las oficiales del ejército pues eramos un pelotón de élite apartado e independiente.

Las historias de los Aaral rondaban todo Skyrim y en poco toda Tamriel, pues ya había pasado 1 años bajo las órdenes del Jarl. Fuimos conocidos por la brutalidad y efectividad en combate, los guerreros perfectos, pero también por la exclusividad pues solo eramos 5 y nadie que no fuera seleccionado por el líder podría entrar. Conquistamos varios fuertes bien armados del Imperio y fortalezas orcas que se oponían al régimen de Ulfric. Todos los orsimer eran buenos guerreros, pero de entre ellos uno llamó la atención de Scott, le había echado el ojo a otro potencial soldado, esta vez un orco. Habitaba en Dushnikh Yal, al sureste de Markath, donde los Capas de la Tormenta habían realizado varias misiones de infiltración en las minas y la propia ciudad. Fue cuando el Sangre de Dragón y nosotros, su compañía, fuimos a extorsionar al consejero del Jarl por su culto a Talos que mantenía en secreto. Tras decir la ubicación de un carromato de armas y oro llegaron a las proximidades de la fortaleza donde, después de matar a todos los legionarios, exploramos y, si hacía falta, conquistar. Obviamente no nos recibieron de buenas formas, ni tan siquiera les abrieron las gruesas puertas. Haciendo gala de su agilidad, Aela y el propio Demonio se colaron saltando la pequeña muralla de madera. Al instante se vieron rodeados por varios orcos que ni temieron su presencia. Vio la escena con su único ojo, más de 15 orsimer frente a él y Aela. La nieve caía como de costumbre y el silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Tal era la falta de ruido que incluso se oían como algunos apretaban el mango de sus armas. El crujir del cuero, el cantar de algún que otro pájaro y las pisadas de animales salvajes, en cierta manera, alteró el ambiente. Con sus espadas en mano se dispuso a matar lanzándose en una carga directa con la castaña cubriéndolo por detrás pero fue detenido por el jefe de la aldea.

─ ¡Alto! ─ Por primera vez observó el miedo en el rostro de un orco. ─ No nos hagas daño, no le hemos hecho nada a Ulfric. ─ Suplicaba. Estaba envuelto en una sábana de pánico.

─ Vuestra mera presencia es una ofensa al futuro Rey Supremo. ─ Rebatió Aela con un tono hostil mientras cargaba una flecha apuntando al jefe orco. El resto de los mer se mentalizaron para atacar cuando preparó la flecha.

─ ¡Os daremos oro, mujeres y soldados si hace falta! ─Se puso de rodillas, actitud poco habitual para individuos de su especie, pero la gente de alrededor no hacía nada en contra de ello. Tenían miedo pero sus caras no lo demostraban. De repente, el nórdico se percató de algo; un guerrero de armadura de acero brillante que practicaba con dos hachas del mismo material contra un muñeco de prácticas solo y completamente ensimismado en su tarea. Era hábil y capaz, y su mente no era dominada por el miedo pues ni tan siquiera se vio afectado por su presencia. Le gustaba, lo quería en su equipo y Ulfric no tenía porque enterarse de este sucio y mugriento pueblucho.

─ Bien, pero a cambio quiero llevarme a ese de ahí. ─ Señaló al antes mencionado y todo el populacho giró a observar al elegido. ─ Lo quiero unir a mi séquito.

─ ¡Como deseéis! ─ El líder se levantó raudo como el viento hacia su objetivo el cual no negó el arrastre. ─ Aquí lo tenéis. Lo llamamos Ghorbash Mano de Hierro. Es un guerrero muy capaz y seguro que de su gusto. ─ Le costaba hasta hablar, y sus manos sudosas temblaban ante la seria mirada del demonio. El orsimer solo veía a un gigante inexpugnable el cual podría destruirlo todo si no lo contentaba. El líquido pegajoso surcó su frente y caía a goterones contra el suelo fundiendo algo de nieve, pero no era por miedo a morir o perder su poblado, eso le importaba poco, era por presenciar por primera vez en su vida un ser tan grande y temible. No, no era miedo. Nervios, anhelo por luchar.

─Bien, orco. Cuéntame sobre ti. ─ Su penetrante mirada lo perforó. Nunca había sido observado de esa manera. No se trabó ni cortó, estaba tan acostumbrado a pasar terror que este ya ni le afectaba.

─ Fui soldado en la legión hace tiempo. ─ Su grabe voz resonaba en los tímpanos del protagonista. No había ápice de duda ni temor en esta. ─ Pero la dejé y volví a mi pueblo natal en busca de algo de paz y tranquilidad, y aquí estoy.

─ Bien, ¿sabes por que te he hecho llamar? ─ Negó. ─ No me tienes miedo, o al menos no lo aparentas y es algo poco habitual en esta época. ─ Se acercó lentamente a él quedando frente a frente. ─ Además, tienes buenas habilidades. Me gustas, Ghorbash, y por eso te vas a unir a mí. Ser uno más de los Aaral. Siéntete afortunado pues muy pocos entran. ─ El guerrero se levantó y agachó la cabeza en signo de obediencia. Quería seguirlo y vivir las grandes batallas que en su pueblo nunca viviría y que, por supuesto, las tropas pesadas de la legión no pudo ofrecerle. Ese cruel ser no dudaría en masacrar hombres, mujeres e incluso niños con tal de salirse con la suya. Un verdadero demonio, el más malvado de ellos.

Inmediatamente partieron a otra de sus alucinantes batallas que eran narradas por los bardos en las tabernas de los lugares conquistados. Se habían labrado un nombre con sangre y sudor, aunque no precisamente suya. Pero, ¿qué ocurrió para hacer a un asesino silencioso que lo único que quiere es pasar desapercibido pasar a ser extremadamente famoso en todas partes? A veces, sus seguidores nos hacíamos tal pregunta, ¿qué había cambiado en Scott? Aun habiendo luchado tanto a su lado, derramado tanta sangre junto a él o compartido tantos tragos seguíamos sin saber su verdadero objetivo. Conocíamos que su trato actual con el Jarl de Ventalia era por mera conveniencia, que el Demonio lo usaba para llegar a su propósito final, su tan ansiada meta. Pero, ¿cuál era? Tanto secretismo incluso con nosotros era, tal vez, mera seguridad. Tal vez pensaba en la posibilidad de que alguno lo traicionara o que al saberlo se fuera, pero era imposible, todos confiábamos ciegamente en él. Incluso si su objetivo era aniquilar el mundo entero seguiríamos a su lado hasta el final. Todos hicimos ese juramento hace tiempo, en esa fatídica noche cuando Galmar murió hacía ya un año. Inventamos el lema de la compañía: "¡A las armas hermanos y hermanas, es hora de influir el temor y respeto que merecemos y masacrar a todo aquel que ose enfrentarse a nuestro soberano poder! ¡Despertad y seamos los adalides de las creencias de nuestro señor!". Ni tan siquiera yo, su mano derecha y columna vertebral, sabía de sus verdaderas intenciones. No fue hasta la llegada de cierta pelirroja que todo se abrió como si de un libro se tratase. Pero esa historia vendrá más adelante. Estábamos con Ghorbash y su ingreso, ¿verdad? Bien, como decía, el orco entró a la compañía y no tardó en acomodarse. Todos lo respetamos pues era un luchador muy capaz que se desenvolvía con gran talento en el campo de batalla, era un verdadero tornado de sangre y violencia. Si Scott se fijaba en alguien era porque veía mucho talento en esa persona. No sé si tenía un poder que se lo permitía o era mera habilidad. Era como un sensor. Un cazatalentos.

El orsimer pasó su prueba, juró lealtad y recitó el lema dando final a su iniciación pero no fue hasta una batalla por el último fuerte del Imperio antes de Carrera Blanca que destacó. Todo era un desastre cuando llegamos pues los legionarios lucharon ferozmente y mataron hasta el último soldado de Ulfric y, como siempre, tuvimos que encargarnos de solucionar la situación. Mientras que con su hacha derecha le cortaba la cabeza a un enemigo, con la izquierda rompía tanto el escudo como el cráneo de otro. Si alguno venía por detrás su solución era simple: una coz que podía partir muros, y si le daba por venir por delante arremetía con un potente cabezazo. La fuerza y el modo berserker de estos seres es en verdad temible pues cuando lo activaba todo era un baño de sangre, más que el de costumbre. Sin duda Scott estaba convencido de que había hecho una buena adquisición.

─ ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente objetivo? ─ Preguntó Lokir.

─ A la próxima vamos a hacerle una visita a un viejo amigo. ─ Lo miró dando a entender con su único ojo lo divertido que le parecía. ─ Iremos a conquistar Carrera Blanca además de cobrarle una pequeña deuda a Balgruuf. ─ Con paso firme avanzó hasta pararse delante un acantilado con Carrera Blanca de fondo. ─ Las terribles sombras de la ruina se ciernen sobre ti, pequeño Jarl. ¿Qué harás?

* * *

Editado: 29/07/2017


	15. La coronación de un Rey

**_Capítulo 14: La coronación de un Rey_**

Los ejércitos marchaban y su paso se hacía notar con inquietantes temblores y grandes nubes de polvo. Todos estaban ansiosos por la batalla y caminaban animados por las arengas de su general. Hacía ya un mes que Ulfric envió su hacha a Balgruuf, pero este la rechazó y pactó con el Imperio. Pobre diablillo, no sabía que había dado carta libre a alguien para cobrar su deuda de sangre.

Atrás del todo marchaba la Compañía del Demonio del Norte sin pronunciar palabra. Serios y con la mirada al frente haciendo ver nuestra tenacidad. Todos nos temían y respetaban y sabían que con nosotros a su lado no perderían. Después de una semana de marcha, pasando las penurias del frío y del hambre, desde Ventalia llegamos a Carrera Blanca donde la parca esperaba tranquilamente. Había llegado el momento, había llegado la hora de que Balgruuf pagase por aquel insulto pues, a pesar de no tener en consideración el honor, si le molestaban esa clase de personas arrogantes y cegadas por sus propias narices. Scott sonreía internamente, estaba muy contento.

─ ¡Bien, hombres de Ulfric! ─ Gritó el general. ─ ¡Ha llegado la hora de marchar contra Carrera Blanca! ¡Son buenos con la espada pero tontos y arrogantes al enfrentarse a nosotros! ─Arengaba, con un gran grito como respuesta del enorme ejército. ─ ¡Este es el momento de demostrar nuestra fuerza! ¡De demostrar que los hijos e hijas de Skyrim no se rendirán ante la legión y se harán ver! ─ Levantó el puño eufóricamente. ─ ¡Somos los Capas de la Tormenta y liberaremos Skyrim con nuestro gran grito! ─ Todo el mundo golpeaba el escudo y pisaban con fuerza mientras respondían con un alarido. Estaban animados por su superior el cual los acompaña en cada batalla. Ralof Viento Lúgubre, como lo habían apodado, pues allá por donde iba la muerte lo seguía con el silbido del aire. El general que sustituyo a Galmar Puño de Piedra haría por entonces un año ya.

Los Aaral se mantenían en silencio. No había gesto ninguno en nuestras caras pues sabíamos a lo que veníamos y no había tiempo para dudar ni retrocederían bajo ningún motivo. Todos callaron pues era el momento del gran Demonio Enmascarado de hablar.

─ Ese mal nacido de Balgruuf me pagará todos los insultos lanzados. ─ Se giró para ver a su séquito. ─ ¡A las armas hermanos y hermanas, es hora de influir el temor y respeto que merecemos y masacrar a todo aquel que ose enfrentarse a nuestro soberano poder! ¡Asesinemos todo atisbo de esperanza en sus almas! ¡Infundid el miedo en sus corazones y haced que se pudran en el infierno! ¡Masacrad y disfrutad de sus gritos de dolor, hacedme sentir orgulloso! ─ Alzó su espada y en silencio total, nosotros, sus 5 guerreros, sacamos las armas. Ya no éramos nosotros, los ojos cambiaron a un rojo vivo, nos volvímos fieras asesinas sin escrúpulos y alguno hasta sonreía ferozmente enseñándo los colmillos. Cuando el jefe se volvió y empezó a andar nos echamos a correr para que todo el ejército siguiese nuestros pasos. La batalla por Carrera Blanca había comenzado al fin. Todo el ejército los siguió bajo una lluvia de flechas que oscurecía el Sol mientras rugían con la locura que solo aquel que sabe que es enviado a la muerte posee. Muchos cayeron antes de llegar si quiera a las puertas y el sonido de sus cuerpos sin vida impactar contra el suelo resonaba más que todo lo demás entre mis oidos. Más que el silbar de las saetas contra el viento. Más que el alarido de dolor de los heridos. Más que mis propios pensamientos los cuales solo tenían un objetivo: matar. Quién me diría que tras esa batalla todo se complicó, si lo hubiera supuesto hubiese tratado de evitarla a toda costa. La historia no había hecho más que empezar y sin duda todos sabíamos en el fondo que esto no acabaría bien. Unas gotas de sangre impactaron en mi rostro y recuperé la consciencia de lo que me rodeaba. De milagro bloqueé el ataque del soldado enfrente de mí. Ojala hubiese huido en ese momento junto a Scott. Tal vez entonces ni los dioses hubieran logrado saber nuestro rumbo.

─ Me alegra que estés con nosotros, Demonio. ─ Ralof caminaba junto a él. ─ Puede que no lo veas, pero tu sola presencia aumenta la moral de nuestras tropas y mina la de los enemigos. Aun sin entrar en batalla eres un gran recurso. ─ Observaban como las catapultas y arqueros lanzaban un infierno de fuego sobre los otros.

─ No des la batalla por ganada todavía. ─ Lo miró. ─ Tienes el error de precipitarte en dar por sentada una lucha. No los subestimes, pues una rata acorralada puedes hacer más daño que un león libre. ─ Sacó su arco y empezó a caminar directo al frente seguido por el general.

─ ¿Planeas algo? ─ Extrajo su espada de acero y su escudo de Capa de la Tormenta.

─ Balgruuf es mío. ─ Disparó una flecha de hierro que dio en la cabeza de un soldado rival. ─ Mientras tengas eso claro, no creo que mueras. ─ Sin mediar más palabra echó a correr mientras disparaba más saetas cuyas puntas estaban manchadas con la misma muerte.

La situación en el frente de batalla no era favorable a ningún bando, todos luchaban con fiereza. Había un objetivo clave para tumbar a los guardas y llegar al Jarl y este era poder llegar a Jorrvaskr, donde residía Vignar Melena Gris y más ciudadanos que apoyaban a los rebeldes. Estos esperaban un aviso, que eran unas señales de humo desde la muralla por encima de las puertas de la ciudad, para atacar desde dentro y asestar un duro golpe a su moral. Con este objetivo en mente, los Aaral avanzábamos letalmente. Sabía que si esto se cumplía podríamos llegar al arrogante Jarl y cobrar la venganza de nuestro líder. El plan era el siguiente: Ghorbash, Lokir, Scott y yo distraíamos al enemigo provocando grandes destrozos, con esto llamaríamos su atención y Aela y Sven se podrían colar por dentro a través de un pasillo que hay alrededor de una torre de arqueros. En esta parte era crucial que el antiguo guarda de Carrera Blanca estuviese ya que era el único capaz de guiar al resto por los escondrijos de la ciudad. Una vez se encontraron dentro, maniobraron para bajar el puente y permitir el paso a las tropas. Los locales se retiraron al interior del enclave y cerraron las puertas a cal y canto. Este era el momento de la parte dos del plan: ahora que estaba toda la compañía, Sven nos guiaría por otro camino interno, una vez dentro; ambos rubios irían al palacio del Jarl y el resto trataríamos de llegar a la posición de Vignar y ayudarlo a abrir las puertas. Si todo iba bien, la ciudad caería y Scott tendría la cabeza de Balgruuf.

Atravesaron la muralla por una brecha de esta que pocos conocían y ya dentro el plan dio comienzo. El grupo 2, encargado de ayudar al viejo, avanzaba por las calles encontrándonos a cada rato enemigos. Al ser callejones estrenos, Lokir y Ghorbash iban por delante mientras que Aela y yo nos hacíamos cargo de la retaguardia. No fue difícil llegar hasta el veterano pues el escandalo principal provenía de la plaza central donde batallaba junto a sus hombres por la conquista del sitio. Una vez logramos llegar no fue más que media hora de espadazos y hachazos despejar el sitio e ir a abrir la puerta para que las fuerzas principales pudieran avanzar. Parecía que la ciudad al fin había caído ante ellos, pero quedaba el principal problema: Balgruuf y sus hombres más leales atrincherados en la mansión de la colina. Para llegar a ella y ayudar a Scott y Sven debíamos cruzar unas escaleras defendidas por más guardias que tenían ventaja por la altura. No sería un camino fácil, pero nunca lo era para los Aaral, ¿verdad? Mientras el regimiento se encargaba de acabar con los hombres desperdigados, el resto de la compañía fuimos hasta el palacio.

A la hora, el ejército con Ralof al frente también fueron. Al llegar, la escena era desastrosa; cadáveres calcinados por todos lados y en la cima estaban Hoja de la Tormenta, su séquito a su lado y el Jarl de rodillas con el pelo negro y el cadáver de su edecán sin cabeza detrás y el apreciable brazo de un niño bajo los escombros de las paredes. ¿Qué había pasado? Os preguntaréis.

─ Sabía que eras un monstruo, pero nunca me imaginé que era en el sentido literal de la palabra. ─Resoplaba cansado. ─ Haces honor a tu nombre de Demonio. ─ Tosió sangre y la debilidad de sus brazos casi no le permitía mantenerse en estos. ─ Es hora de que me retire. Me rindo, no me queda nada más para que me arrebates. ─ Oyó una carcajada.

─ ¿Qué no te queda nada? ─ Miraba con una sádica gracia. ─ Sé que tu vida no vale ni una mísera moneda de oro, pero no te rebajes tanto como para decir que no es un buen precio a cobrar. ─ Antes de darle tiempo a decir algo, con la espada izquierda atravesó su cabeza por la boca y con la derecha lo decapitó bañando su alrededor con más sangre. Elevó su trofeo al aire y la exhibió con orgullo. ─ ¡Observad, este es el premio por nuestra victoria, la victoria de los Aaral y los Capas de la Tormenta! ─Gritó y todo el ejército lo hizo con él. ─ Gritad y bebed por mí, cuando no os deis cuenta me seréis más leales a mi persona que a Ulfric. ─ Reía mientras nos posicionábamos junto a él. ─ Coronadme Rey Supremo desde las sombras y os conduciré a vuestra tan ansiada guerra.

* * *

Editado: 08/08/2017


	16. La formación Titania

**_Capítulo 15: La formación Titania_**

Carrera Blanca había caído, eso era un hecho, pero aún faltaba algo por hacer y era que Balgruuf fuera sentenciado. Aprovechando el fragor de la batalla y la confusión en las calles, Sven y Scott se escabulleron por un pequeño túnel en una taberna de mala muerte que conducía al interior del palacio por la prisión. No era el sitio más limpio del mundo, pero no se quejaba, había estado en lugares peores. Eran estrechos y la humedad no ayudaba, pero lo peor era la peste provocada por esta y las heces humanas y de skeever. Por los dioses, ¿cuánto hacía que no limpiaban ese lugar? Creo que incluso hoy sigue sin limpiar. Estaba lleno de mierda. Incluso tuvo que matar alguna que otra rata gigante de esas. Avanzaron un rato mientras oían espadas chocar en la superficie hasta llegar a la prisión. Salieron por una tapa y con gran habilidad, el Dovahkiin con las ganzúas abrió la puerta de la celda permitiéndoles ingresar al castillo. Mataron a un guarda sin dificultad alguna y accedieron a la sala principal. Todo iba como lo planeado, incluso la parte de que el Jarl estaría rodeado de sus más fieles soldados. Había por lo menos 40 hombres esperándolos. Soberano idiota. ¿Se cree capaz de detener a un verdadero demonio?

─ Sven, quiero que te encargues de los guardias y la elfa. ─ Sacó sus espadas matando dos hombres que cargaban contra él. ─ Si me estorban serán una molestia. ─ El nórdico asintió y con su espada daédrica en mano derecha y escudo de hierro bandeado en izquierda se preparó para lanzarse. ─ Es hora de cobrar mi deuda Balgruuf. ─ Tiro sus aceros y acabó con otros dos soldados. Seguidamente cogió su arco y una flecha de hierro de su carjac derecho. Antes de cargarla la mostró. ─ ¿La ves, mi Jarl? ¿Ves lo que tiene escrito? ─ Como acababa de decir, tenía escrito el nombre de su hijo en la madera. ─ Compré esta flecha con la moneda que me diste. La tallé y la guardé cuidadosamente esperando este glorioso día. ─ El hombre ocultó a su niño tras de si mientras el asesino cargaba la flecha. Nadie se movía, ni si quiera los hombres del Jarl. Todos permanecían quietos y en silencio como si de un funeral se tratase. ─ Soy el mejor arquero del mundo, por mucho que ocultes a mi objetivo siempre acabaré acertando. ─ Apuntó y tensó el arco a más no poder. La saeta salió disparada a una velocidad vertiginosa atravesando el muslo de Balgruuf y perforando el cuello del niño. El hombre quitó rápidamente el proyectil de su hijo dejándoselo en su herida para ver como caía al suelo. Tosía y lloraba mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Sin poder hacer nada vio como su hijo murió con una palabra en la boca: papá. Había aprendido la lección; no se debía cabrear a ciertas personas, pero no pudo ignorar ese sentimiento de rabia que le llegaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Era incontenible. ─ Así me gusta Balgruuf. ¡Ódiame! ¡Saca tu poder de ese odio y lánzalo contra mí! ¡Una descarga de furia junto a un imparable deseo de venganza! ¡Me encanta! ─ Reía y no paraba mientras su ojo cambiaba a un tono rojo sangre. Todos se dieron cuenta que su sobrenombre no solo era por su temible poder, sino también por su cruel y sádica personalidad tan podrida y maloliente como su propio ser.

Ante la vista de todos, el padre empezó a cambiar. Su piel se volvió más pálida hasta el punto de parecer muerta, sus ojos tomaron un tono rojo sangre y su pelo cambió a negro. Un círculo de un morado oscuro lo rodeó.

─ Bien, ya ha empezado. ─ Pronunció seriamente. ─Ahora es cuando debes cubrirme Sven, que nadie llegue hasta mí. ─ Ordenó para ser rodeado por un aura ígnea, estaba recargando un hechizo. El mencionado se posó delante de su líder preparado para la batalla. Quedaban 36 enemigos contando a Irileth y un tiempo ilimitado durante el cual retenerlos. Confíaba en su habilidad y no dudó. La verdadera batalla estaba por comenzar y no fue ni bonita ni feliz.

Dos soldados se lanzaron a por él. Mientras que a uno lo detuvo con el escudo, al otro lo atravesó con su arma. Una vez acabó con él, dirigió su filo y destripó al primero para acabar con un giro y cortarle la cabeza a uno que venía por detrás. Quedaban 34 y el tiempo todavía era desconocido. Se preparó para los siguientes.

Esta vez venían tres por el frente. Detuvo a los de los lados con escudo y espada y el del frente cargó con un salto. Aprovechando su velocidad se coló por debajo y lo atravesó por la entrepierna con su acero llegando a notarse el bulto de la espada por el pectoral. Al de la izquierda le mandó con el escudo tras levantarse velozmente y al otro lo detuvo con la espada. Aprovechando que seguía aturdido por el golpe le rebanó el cuello y volvió a usar su protección en la nuca para detener un golpe con la maza del que quedaba y con un giro rajarlo por el estómago. Quedaban 31 y un tiempo sin determinar.

Parece que los guardias pensaron un poco y si en fuerza y habilidad no podían ganar lo harían por número. Ahora fueron 10 enemigos cosa que, incluso para Sven, era demasiado. Adoptó una pose defensiva con el escudo levantado y la espada sobre él para resistir el impacto y esperó pacientemente, pero un hechizo de escarcha tumbó a 5 de un golpe y el resto, impactados, retrocedieron. Parece que los refuerzos llegaban en el momento más cliché, pero sin duda más esperado.

─ ¿Cuáles son las órdenes del jefe? ─ Pregunté mientras llegaba junto al resto de la compañía.

─ Protegerlo por tiempo indefinido. ─ Mantuvo su mirada al frente sin cambiar de posición.

─ Bien, adoptaremos la formación "Titania". ─ Mis dotes de liderazgo impresionaron a los enemigos, pero antes de darse cuenta ya estábamos colocados. En medio y delante del orbe que era nuestro líder estábamos Aela y yo. Más adelante se encontraban Sven y Ghorbash en línea protegiendo los flancos y enfrente de todos estaba Lokir con su gran hacha sobre el hombro y una sonrisa burlona entre dientes. Este año de entrenamiento lo cambió y ahora era capaz de usar su gran arma como si de una pluma se tratase, en consecuencia, sus músculos habían aumentado enormemente llegando a verse bastante itimidante junto a la gran barba que se dejaba crecer. Era el encargado de cubrir el frente, la zona más importante de la formación que solía ocupar el propio Scott ya que el pelirrojo solía ir en el flanco derecho y Sven en la retaguardia por ser el que poseías mayor movilidad.

La formación Titania era una estrategia inventada por el Demonio para hacer un centro defensivo concentrado en mi mágia. Junto a mí solía colocarse en un principio Aela arco en mano, pues ella sola era incapaz de encargarse físicamente de todos los enemigos a los que solía enfrentar esta formación. El frente era un poderosos centro de defensa que se concentraba más en parar golpes que en atacar, pero esto no impedía que acabasen con los enemigos que pudieran. Al no necesitar usar la espada ni defenderme podía concentrarme completamente en el uso de la magia, sobre todo en la escarcha, mi especialidad. Aunque esto no quiere decir que no pueda usar fuego o provocar descargas.

-BATALLA

En unos cuantos minutos la cantidad de enemigos se había reducido increíblemente. Ahora solo quedaban 3 guardias e Irileth. Estos tres murieron de un solo y gélido impacto mágico.

─ ¡Joder! ─ Exclamó la dumner. ─ Os mataré yo misma. ─ Se lanzó al ataque pero fue detenida por el hacha de acero del orco.

─ Encárgate de ella. ─ Ordené como la segunda al mando. ─ Será un uno contra uno. Demuestra tu valía y mátala, Ghorbash.─ Quería ver como jugaba contra un enemigo superior a la media, necesitaba evaluar sus habilidades para tenerlas en cuenta en futuras estrategias y si moría pues no hubiera servido de nada para nuestra causa.

La mujer sacó su escudo de piel y junto a su espada de hierro comenzó a luchar contra el orsimer. Lanzó un ataque por la derecha que fue detenido por su arma para seguidamente bloquear un golpe con su escudo. En ese instante, el hombre dio con su cabeza a la elfa desequilibrándola pero antes de dar el hachazo por la espalda fue detenido por el hierro de esta misma quien tenía una brecha sangrante en la frente.

─ Eres dura, pero no lo suficiente. ─ Exclamó con su grave y penetrante voz, que no desprendía emoción alguna.

─ ¡Cállate! ─ Intentó asestar un golpe con su escudo pero lo esquivó echándose para atrás.

Volvían a la misma situación de antes, cada uno bloqueando con sus ataques pero esta vez la dunmer atacó con una patada, pero se volvió hacia atrás de nuevo. Punto muerto, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Lanzó su hacha derecha impactando contra el escudo de piel haciendo un ruido sordo y quedándose clavada en él. Pero antes de darse cuenta ya lo tenía encima con su otra arma levantada. Bloqueó con su espada pero hizo un movimiento que no se imaginó. El orco giró sobre si mismo y con el codo derecho, ahora libre, dio en la cabeza de ella aturdiéndola. Volvió a girar para coger su hacha de su escudo y con un nuevo giro sobre si mismo hacia el lado contrario al primero, que es hacia donde caía la otra, atinó en su cuello y quitó el arma de inmediato mientras salía un chorro de sangre y lo bañaba. La mujer cayó de rodillas al suelo y su cabeza quedo colgando de un pequeño hilo de piel que se rompió con un sonido asqueroso dejándola caer al suelo secamente, seguida del resto del cadaver.

─ Acabamos con los enemigos.

─ Solo queda Balgruuf. ─ Mencionó Aela. ─ ¿Quién lo hará?

─ _Ese viejo es mío._

* * *

Editado: 12/08/2017


	17. Scott vs Balgruuf

_**Capítulo 16: Scott vs Balgruuf**_

La esfera que rodeaba al jarl se dispersó dejándolo ver en su nueva forma. No se le notaba ningún cambio: ojos rojos, pelo negro y piel pálida además de unos pequeños y malformados cuernos en la frente. Los dos se observaban con sus sangrientos ojos.

─ Pequeño Balgruuf, ¿cómo te has dejado dominar tan rápidamente? ─ Rio con sarna. ─ Eras más débil de lo que pensaba, pero al menos ahora me podrás dar un poco de batalla. ─ El Jarl desapareció para encontrarse delante del asesino y asestarle un poderoso puñetazo que, aparte de resonar en toda la sala, rompió parte de la máscara.

Había algo raro, por primera vez podía ver una pequeña parte de su cara. Se podía vislumbrar la mayor parte de una escamosa mejilla derecha y media boca colmilluda. De pronto devolvió el golpe haciendo impactar al mayor contra la pared detrás del trono.

─ Ahora tendré que volver a forjar la máscara. ─Esta vez sí se podía ver su malévola sonrisa. ─ Pero me va a venir bien, había pensado cambiar el diseño. ─ Cogió una espada imperial del suelo y se la lanzó a su enemigo clavándola a su lado. ─ Vamos pequeñajo, luchemos un poco. Quiero ver el nivel de un dominado reciente, será interesante. ─ Sacó sus armas.─ ¿Qué clase de poder ta habrán dado los señores daeédricos? Estoy emocionado.

Balgruuf se levantó y cogió la espada con la izquierda para lanzarla al aire hacia delante y salir corriendo detrás de esta. A mitad de camino la cogió con la derecha y saltó para dale más impulso a la carga la cual fue detenida con un bloqueo en cruz de Scott. El asesino atacó con la izquierda que fue detenida por el acero del Jarl e intentó apuñalar con la diestra pero la agarró con la mano. Ahora era una trifulca de fuerza que se detuvo cuando el asesino levantó su arma izquierda llevándose la de Balgruuf y asestando seguidamente una potente patada. La respuesta fue un sonoro cabezazo el cual provocó un pequeño aturdimiento haciéndolo ir hacia atrás, pero se recuperó instantáneamente.

─ Interesante. ─Murmuró y empezó a reír de forma demente. ─ ¡Muy interesante! ─ El tono de su ojo se intensificó y su sonrisa era más grande.

El viejo lanzó un ataque por encima que fue detenido por la izquierda de Scott. Con gran maestría giro sobre si mismo y cortó parte del torso del jarl con la propia arma que bloqueó. Retrocedió apretando la herida pero dejó de darle importancia. Se volvió a lanzar al ataque impactando espadas.

─ ¡Deja de hacer lo mismo todo el rato! ─ Asestó un buen rodillazo haciéndolo caer. Cuando fue a dar un tajo para cortarle la cabeza este se agachó y atacó con su espada que volvió a ser bloqueado, pero haciendo gala de su astucia clavó una daga de acero en su vientre con la mano libre y la hizo girar profundizando la herida.

─ ¡Scott! ─ Salté preocupada. Era la primera vez que lo veía herido, e incluso me sorprendió que sangrara, no era tan inmortal como parecía.

─ Tranquila Lena. ─ Pronunció la loba. ─ Mi Scott no morirá por eso. ─ Sonrió con prepotencia.

El demonio se echó para atrás y sacó el puñal de su estómago el cual chorreó sangre y en seguida tapó la herida con un paño, una nueva cicatriz no le preocuparía mucho.

─ Bien hecho Balgruuf. ─ Guardó el arma en su bolsillo. ─ Robarme una de mis dagas mientras giraba para después clavármela mientras estaba distraído. Te aplaudo por ello. ─ Lanzó sus espadas una detrás de la otra las cuales esquivó con facilidad, pero al darse cuenta ya lo tenía delante con el puño cargado. ─ ¡Aprieta los dientes! ─Golpeó con tanta fuerza que la parte del castillo por detrás del Jarl se derrumbó y este acabó impactando contra los escombros mientras caían siendo sepultado.

Caminó lentamente y sacó sus armas del derrumbamiento. Las miró y se volvió a poner en pose de batalla mientras su contrincante salía de debajo de unas rocas bastante magullado. Volvió a sacar su espada imperial y fue corriendo mientras se agarraba con la otra mano su herida en la tripa la cual se abría cada vez más. Amagó un golpe con el que Scott cayó y giró para apuñalarlo por el lateral pero con el codo golpeó el acero de forma descendente y evitó ser espichado. Seguidamente tiró un corte lateral hacia el cuello del viejo pero se echó para tras rápidamente.

─ Buen intento, pero a un asesino profesional es imposible engañarlo con eso. ─ Ahora fue él el que se lanzó para enzarzarse en una disputa de aceros. El demonio solo usaba su derecha mientras sonreía. Era divertido. Muy divertido, al menos para él.

Hacía mucho que no sentía esa sensación de adrenalina y era reconfortante. El rival no era mucho, si lo hubiera querido podría haber liberado todo su poder y acabar con él. Pero, ¿qué gracia tiene eso? Lo entretenido es una lucha sin cuartel, al menos para el otro. Aunque en aquel momento se veía como un verdadero demonio, en realidad se estaba conteniendo, y mucho. Si liberaba su potencial, su verdadera destrucción, haría temblar los cimientos del mundo. Los dragones son débiles, los elfos estúpidos y los humanos no se pueden ni mencionar pues no entrarían ni entre los diez primeros. Nada se le compara. No existe nadie más que él mismo y su objetivo. ¡Hará resquebrajar los cimientos de la sociedad y consumirá las almas de sus enemigos para hundirlas en el ardiente Inframundo! ¡Será el ser supremo solo para matarlo! ¡Los Dioses lo temerán y los daedra lo obedecerán! Una vez el mundo esté bajo su mano, su sanguinaria y tiránica mano, lo matará lenta y dolorosamente. Al menos ese era el plan original, que ya se torciera después es otra historia.

─ ¡Vamos Balgruuf! ─ Lo empujó deteniendo la trifulca. ─ ¡Dame más! ¡Quiero luchar! ¡Quiero matar! ─ Su control se desvanecía. Su mente se nublaba y una sensación orgásmica lo recorría. Definitivamente, la adrenalina del combate y la muerte era, para él, mejor que el sexo.

─ Se está descontrolando. ─ Mencionó Sven. ─ Tendríamos que detenerlo o destruirá Carrera Blanca. ─ Se cruzó de brazos tranquilamente.

─ Da igual, esta ciudad no importa mucho para los propósitos de Scott. No importa si es destruida. ─ Aela se sentó en un banco.

Como un disco rayado, el nórdico se lanzó al ataque siendo detenido, otra vez, por el arma del demonio. Lanzó sus armas siendo desviadas pero en vez de dar un puñetazo empezó a recitar algo inentendible mientras un aura anaranjada lo rodeaba.

─ ¿Qué está haciendo? ─ Preguntó el pelirrojo.

─ Eso es magia. ─ Respondí seguidamente.

─ ¿Desde cuándo necesitas recitar algo extraño para conjurar un hechizo? Tú nunca lo has hecho. ─ El ambiente empezó a caldearse tras hablar el rubio.

─ Siempre se ha recitado, pero la magia es un elemento muy poderoso. ─ Avancé un par de pasos. ─ Hace tiempo, tal vez unos siete mil años, los magos recitaban sus hechizos en un idioma más antiguo que los propios mer. ─ Estaba muy intrigada. ─ Pero era demasiado poderosa, ciudades enteras eran destruidas por magos estúpidos que no controlaban su poder. Por ello se los rechazó y se intentó matar a todos, pero la magia es algo aleatorio, puede tocarle a cualquiera. ─ Lo observaba recitar, entendía cuál era el hechizo. ─ Actualmente está tan extendida que casi todo el mundo puede hacer hechizos básicos, pero casi nadie es capaz de dominar el poder y por ello se establecieron reglas. Un mago no debe recitar un conjuro en voz alta, por ello lo decimos en la mente y de esta manera el resultado no es tan poderoso. Se puede desarrollar y dejarlo a un nivel similar con mucho entrenamiento y estudio, pero no es lo mismo, eso es la propia devastación. ─ Se me notaba enfadada, no era mi culpa, sabía lo que tocaría una vez terminase.

─ Nunca he visto nada de eso. ─ Mencionó la castaña.

─ La sociedad mágica está más desarrollada de lo que crees. La pena por recitar un hechizo en voz alta es la muerte, y cuando esto ocurre envían a unos guerreros de élite especializados en cazar magos. ─ Me senté junto a la loba. ─ Estos tíos comen gemas de almas trituradas para poder absorber magia y almas, además de poseer armas encantadas. Eso que comen los vuelve adictos y no suelen llegar a los 40, pero están organizados y son muy letales.

─ ¿Vendrán a por nosotros? ─ La nórdica me encaró. Únicamente asentí con la cabeza.

─ Pues les aplastaré el cráneo. ─ Ghorbash estaba apoyado en una columna todavía intacta.

─ No lo entiendes, estúpido orco. ─ Me puse a su altura, tampoco había mucha diferencia. A un humano le parecería enorme, a un altmer solo un poco más alto de lo normal. ─ Los caza brujas son letales, no se los puede detener así como así.

─ Te recuerdo que nuestro líder es Scott. ─ Esta vez fue Lokir, que por una vez estaba serio. ─ Nadie puede con él, incluso sabemos que no está dando ni el 50% de su poder contra Balgruuf.

De repente el suelo empezó a temblar y unas llamas cubrían al demonio.

─ ¡Su hechizo está completo! ¡Es la magia de destrucción de elemento fuego más poderosa! ─ Estaba asustada, si no hacía algo ese hechizo acabaría con nosotros. En aquel momento hice lo único que se me ocurrió y empecé a recitar to también. ─ ¡Salid del edificio! ─ Formé dos bolas mágicas, una rodeó al jefe y la otra casi todo el palacio dejándonos por fuera. De repente hubo una gran explosión y la primera esfera no resistió mucho pero la segunda lo consiguió a duras penas. El castillo quedó completamente destruido y Balgruuf muy herido, pero todavía con vida.

─ Bien hecho Lena. ─ Rio. ─ Me gusta tu iniciativa. Ahora es momento de cobrar, mi Jarl. ─ Lo agarró de la cabeza poniéndolo de rodillas. ─ Es hora de que me vendas tu alma.

* * *

Editado: 12/08/2017


	18. Voces

**_Capítulo 17: Voces_**

Lo tenía de rodillas ante él. Su mirada suplicaba clemencia y su alma un milagro. Lo mataría y saciaría su rabia y sed de sangre. Acabaría con él, lo mataría. Una voz en su cabeza, inidentificable, siniestra, se lo decía.

 _Mátalo. Acaba con él._

Tan fácil, tan sencillo. La tentación lo carcomía por dentro y su cordura amenazaba con desaparecer por completo. Perdería lo poco que le quedaba a cambio de una gran sed de sangre y destrucción. Destruiría el mundo con ese poder, sí, ¿pero era realmente lo que quería? Se cumpliría su objetivo pero no de la forma que deseaba. No, esa voz no se lo llevaría, ¡no se quedaría con lo poco que le quedaba! Debía matarlo, debía sentir con sus propios dedos como su venganza se cumplía. Debía sentir ese sabor metálico en la boca tan suyo, ver sus manos manchadas de sangre. De su sangre. Contenerse, eso es lo que debía hacer. Pero, ¿cómo? No podía resistir más. Su brazo estaba a punto de moverse solo y su poder lo consumiría una vez más. ¿Cómo se controló la última vez? Recuerdos, los necesitaba. Pero hacía tanto de aquello. No podía hacerlo, se le iba de las manos. Sintió como su mente se perdió en un oscuro vacío eterno. Sintió como su cuerpo no respondía y actuaba por su cuenta. Sintió como su alma fue consumida por su propio poder. Algo lo detuvo, algo agarró su muñeca y lo hizo despertar, lo hizo reaccionar. Movió sus pupilas para ver qué o quién y se encuentró con una llama. Un fuego resplandeciente que le devolvió la compostura. Una cabellera roja y viva que le devolvió los sentidos. Bajó la mirada para ver una igual radiante sonrisa en un blanco rostro con dos estrellas verdes en su cielo. Unos finos labios carmesíes y una nariz perfectamente formada.

─ Deberías controlarte, Demonio. ─ Guiñó su ojo derecho junto a su deslumbrante sonrisa haciendo un combo fatal. ─ No queremos que esto acabe demasiado mal. ¿Verdad? ─ Su risita y voz eran dulces y un tanto infantiles. Su agarre, el cual se hizo más flojo, era suave y el contacto de su piel único. ¿Quién era? ─ Vamos, no me mires así. Parece que no has visto una mujer en tu vida. ─ Volvió a sonreír como antes. ─ Acaba con él tú mismo y ya hablaremos. ─ Se dio la vuelta con tal de marcharse. ─ Por cierto, me llamo Ellah. ¡Un gusto, pequeño demonio mudo! ─ Y se marchó con su dulce risita como música de fondo.

Oh dioses míos, tremendo personaje era esa mujer. Era tantas cosas, pero a la vez no era la mayoría de ellas. Tal vez tanto aparentar le gustaba, la consumía y agradaba, pero seguía siendo eso; una apariencia. Tal vez era la que, entre nosotras, más comprendía el dolor de Scott. Tal vez por eso decidió que no merecía vivir, aunque quien sabe, si ella no hubiera muerto a lo mejor Scott no hubiera tenido la fuerza. La fuerza que te da la pérdida, aquellos malos sentimientos que la gente cree que no dan sino sufrimiento. No estoy en contra de esos pensamientos, pero soy de esa corriente que cree que entre la pérdida existe el poder, que entre la ira está la verdadera clave, y creo que tengo los suficientes milenios a mi espalda como para saberlo.

Entonces volvió en si, y con su mirada expresando su furia interior encontró a Balgruuf.

─ Sabía que eras un monstruo, pero nunca me imaginé que era en el sentido literal de la palabra. ─Resoplaba cansado. ─ Haces honor a tu nombre de demonio. ─ Tosió sangre y la debilidad de sus brazos casi no le permite mantenerse en estos. ─ Es hora de que me retire. Me rindo, no me queda nada más para que me arrebates. ─ Oyó una carcajada.

─ ¿Qué no te queda nada? ─ Miraba con gracia. ─ Sé que tu vida no vale ni un septim, pero no te rebajes tanto como para decir que no es un buen precio a cobrar. ─ Antes de darle tiempo a decir algo, con la espada izquierda atravesó su cabeza por la boca y con la derecha lo decapitó bañando su alrededor con más sangre. Elevó su trofeo al aire y la exhibió con orgullo. ─ ¡Observad, este es el premio por nuestra victoria, la victoria de los Aaral y los Capas de la Tormenta! ─ Gritó y todo el ejército lo hizo con él.

Ya había vuelto a ser humano una vez más, no quedaba rastro de sus escamas faciales. Su máscara estaba rota y necesitaría una reparación y su armadura tampoco estaba en mejor estado. Hanía sido la tercera pelea más dura de su vida hasta entonces y no era decir poco. Entonces se dio cuenta de mi cara de preocupación, joder, de verdad que era un libro abierto.

─ ¿Te pasa algo, Lena? ─ Se giró para tenerme cara a cara.

─ Estaba preocupada, no quería que te ocurriese nada. ─ Me abalancé contra él. ─ Déjame quedarme así un rato. Nunca sé cuándo podría ser la última vez que pueda hacerlo.

─ Como te odio por tu suerte con las mujeres jefe. ─ Despotricó Lokir. ─ Por cierto, ¿quién era esa pelirroja? Estaba cañón, pero no oímos nada de lo que te decía. ─ Se acercó. ─ Parecías embobado, jefe. ¿A caso te has enamorado? ─ No pude evitar reir mientras decía aquello. Ya todos sabíamos de las tonterías que suele soltar Lokir pero sin duda esta era de las más grandes.

─ Cállate Lokir. Ni borracho eres tan tonto. ─ Scott decía esto mientras aún me abrazaba. Parecía una cerradura pues no tenía intención de soltarme por el momento. ─ No conozco a esa mujer, pero tenía algo raro. Algo tentador pero peligroso. Es más de lo que aparenta, pero estoy seguro que nos la volveremos a encontrar en un futuro no muy lejano. ─ Seguidamente apareció Vignar junto a Ralof y sus hombres alucinados por la destrucción del palacio. La fortaleza estaba completamente destruida por la pelea. Sin duda había sido devastadora.

─ Ya veo que Balgruuf costó más de lo que se pensaba. ─ Dijo el Melena Gris. ─ Lo primero será reconstruir La Cuenca del Dragón y la ciudad. Después reestableceré el culto a Talos. Los imperiales no se saldrán con la suya. ─ Se concentró en el oji-azul. ─ Demonio, como recompensa te daré a este. ─ De entre las sombras salió un bosmer de pelo castaño y ojos ámbar no muy alto. Tapaba su boca con una pequeña máscara de tela de su capucha. Sus ropajes eran negros y parecidos a los de los Ruiseñores con la diferencia de carecer de capa y del signo de Nocturnal. No parecía fuerte, pero su expresión de seriedad y mirada daba a entender que no era un cualquiera. ─ Es mi mejor hombre, lo rescaté hace años en Bosque Valen estando herido. Es un asesino muy bueno, pero necesita más experiencia. ─ Se fue a recorrer el castillo, o lo que queda de él, dejando a ambos solos.

Dos asesinos. Dos caminantes de las sombras. Dos ladrones de vidas y fieles sirvientes de Sithis entrenados en un solo arte: matar.

─ ¿Cómo te llamas? ─ Preguntó al fin el protagonista después de una larga pausa.

─ Medenin. ─ Dijo en un tono monótono y un tanto apagado.

─ No eres de palabras, sino de actos. ¿Verdad? ─ Lo observó más de cerca pero sin nadie verlo intentó atravesarle el cráneo al elfo con un puñal que fue detenido con la mano de este a milímetros de su cara. ─ Buenos reflejos, pero no los suficientes. ─ Tenía otro apuntando a su corazón del que no se dio ni cuenta.

─ Tenían razón, eres el mejor asesino. ─ Uso su tono monótono. ─ Me gustaría que me entrenases, ser su aprendiz y poder llamarlo maestro. ─ Se arrodilló.

─ Déjame adivinar; de niño fuiste criado en una organización de asesinos en Bosque Valen pues nadie sabía nada de tus padres. Averiguaste y tu madre era una prostituta y tu padre no se sabía ni quien de sus cientos de clientes era. ─ Empezó a andar en una línea fija mientras soltaba su teoría en voz alta. ─ En una misión fallaste y Vignar te encontró herido. Con tu orgullo por los suelos y no pudiendo volver a tu "hogar" decidiste huir junto a él pues si te encontraban te matarían. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? ─ Se detuvo y miró al implicado de forma inquisidora.

─ Correcto. ─ Pronunció con la cabeza gacha.

─ Típico.─ Resopló. ─ Bien, bienvenido a la Compañía del Demonio del Norte. ─ Lo levantó agarrándolo de su armadura de cuero. ─ A partir de ahora llámame jefe o líder, maestro es tabú.

* * *

¡Hola! Tiempo sin escribiros directamente.

Vale, Ellah es un nuevo personaje como ya es obvio y es sacada de un mod. Por el momento no pondré su "explicación" (por llamarlo de alguna forma) como he hecho con otros. Es el primer y creo que último personaje de un mod que introduzco en la historia y la expandiré en otro capítulo pues tendría que hacer spoiler de como es y sus habilidades y eso es algo que quiero que "muestre" ella misma. No os desesperéis pues no pasarán muchos capítulos para su aparición definitiva. Os aseguro que es de los personajes más interesantes del fic y espero que os guste tanto como a mí xD

Aprovechando este momento voy a comunicar algo: la historia de Scott será revelada. ¿A qué me refiero? La semana que viene publicaré el capítulo como hago normalmente pero al mismo tiempo se publicará un fic diferente en donde se contará la verdadera historia de Scott. No es necesario leérselo para entender bien el fic pero si lo haces comprenderás varias cosas. Este "spin-off" será ajeno a esta historia en cuanto a publicaciones pues los capítulos no tendrán fecha fija. Esto quiere decir que igual que la próxima semana publico uno el segundo puede salir dentro de otra semana más, dos meses o incluso un año. Tendrá en torno a diez capítulos (número muy aleatorio que me saco de la manga) donde conoceréis a vuestro amado, amable y generoso protagonista favorito y su tan maravilloso (oscuro, obviamente) motivo que lo hace incluso querer tumbar dos estados. Espero que con esto y un poco más de información que se irá dando a lo largo de tiempo en la trama principal comprendáis un poco mejor a Scott.

* * *

Editado: 12/08/2017


	19. Zehagann de Ysgramor

**_Capítulo 18: Zehagann de Ysgramor_**

La guerra parecía estar tomando rumbo hacia un bando. Los imperiales cada vez estaban más apretados, cada vez tenían la espalda más cerca de su pared. Pero esto no quería decir que estuviesen dispuestos a rendirse. Aumentaron la seguridad en cada fuerte fundamental haciendo más difíciles los ataques sin la Compañía del Demonio del Norte. Y una vez más, la contienda tuvo otro punto muerto. Como era ya costumbre, nos hacían hacer misiones de espionaje y ahora con Carrera Blanca bajo el mando de Ulfric teníamos el centro económico de Skyrim y, por tanto, el resto de provincias que apoyan al Imperio se vieron obligadas a usar rutas más discretas, como Laberintia. Pero algo andaba mal, un fuerte propiedad de los rebeldes cayó sin esfuerzo alguno contra los imperiales. Había algo raro, sus enemigos no tenían tantos hombres como para mandar un gran contingente y hacerlos caer tan fácilmente. ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Magia? ¿Algún truco de infiltración con asesinos? La nieve azotó mi rostro haciendo que mirase al frente y saliese de mi tan querido mundo particular. Mi brillante caballo rubio había parado y veía la gran fortaleza a los pies de una de las numerosas montañas de Skyrim. Nevada. Helada. Blanca. No había rastro de batalla por ningún lado. No había quemaduras de hechizos ígneos o eléctricos ni tampoco estacas de hielo o flechas. Solo quedaban los cuerpos de los rebeldes clavados en estacas por los alrededores. Los imperiales no hacían eso. No eran de los suyos, o al menos no eran sus soldados. Nos acercamos hasta que 20 arqueros apuntaron a la compañía que se presentaba entera ante ellos. Llevaban armaduras de hierro y arcos de ningún tipo en especial: orcos, enanos, de ébano, de cristal, élficos, largos, de caza y hasta daédricos. Se abrió la gran puerta de madera roñosa tras grandes y molestos chirridos provenientes de las heladas bisagras y salió un grupo de 25 hombres con armaduras iguales, de hierro. Al igual que los otros no llevaban armas en específicos. Espadas, mazas y hachas de una y dos manos de cualquier tipo. Lo único coincidente a parte de la armadura eran sus escudos de hierro o de hierro bandeado. De repente se abrieron dejando un pasillo de donde salía uno más grande que el resto con una armadura negra que recordaba a la de ébano con símbolos de un color naranja fosforescente en pecho y brazaletes y un casco nórdico antiguo con los picos hacia arriba como los de los señores de la muerte draurg. Tenía un hacha gris de dos manos y de forma bastante rara en el cinturón y un escudo de gran tamaño y bastante extraño en la izquierda. Parecía que sus ropajes estaban bastante mejorados y encantados al igual que su arma. Esa pedazo de hacha la llevaba en una sola mano. Con semejante peso debía de tener una fuerza considerable. Daba miedo, pero imponía respeto. Su barba poblada de color negro combinaba con unos atrayentes ojos de igual color. Scott y él se miraron de forma desafiante. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente y este empezaba a pesar, hasta costaba respirar. Pero no era solo por la presencia del asesino, sino también por la del otro guerrero.

─ Bienvenido, Demonio. ─ Se atrevió a hablar por fin. Su voz era muy grave, pesada y áspera, como una cucharada de tierra con grava y piedras rebotando por tus cuerdas vocales. Influyente y digna de un líder. ─ Soy Zehagann, líder de este grupo de mercenarios.

¿Dónde había oído ese nombre antes? Me lo repetía una y otra vez en la mente. Buscaba conscientemente en esas horas en el despacho, el cual tanto llegué a odiar, revisando listas de seres buscados por el Dominio. Entonces recordé observar en el sitio de los enemigos más peligrosos. ¡Claro!

─ ¡Eres el líder de los Quinientos de Ysgramor! ─ Grité impresionada. Era una verdadera celebridad en Tamriel, sus grandes proezas junto a su temible grupo de mercenarios eran narradas en muchas tabernas, como aquellas vez que de un hachazo le cortó la cabeza a una serpiente marina gigante. El mencionado rio a carcajadas.

─ Es bonito ver como una joven elfa tan bella nos reconoce. ─ Alabo al que hice oídos sordos. ─ Sí, hemos sido contratados por el Imperio para exterminar esta rebelión. Nunca hubieran intentado medidas tan extremas y caras como usarnos de no ser por ti, Demonio Enmascarado. ─ Comenzó a andar hacía el aludido el cual lentamente se bajó de su fiero corcel. ─ También he oído de la Compañía del Demonio del Norte, o los Aaral. Un buen uso de la lengua de dragón, si me permites la observación. También de vuestra reputación, unos verdaderos asesinos sin alma. Verdaderos y temibles demonios.

─ No he venido a buscar tus halagos. ─ Reprendió seriamente con una dura mirada.

─ No te pongas tanto a la defensiva, no busco pelea. ─ Levantó las manos en signo de rendición y todos sus soldados guardaron sus armas. ─ Quiero hablar un momento.

─ Ardo en deseos de luchar contra ti, pero no veo el problema a escuchar lo que tengas que decir. ─ Concedió.

─ El Imperio quiere parar la rebelión, pero no estoy con ellos por sus ideales. Tú tampoco estás con los Capas de la Tormenta por la liberación de Skyrim. ¿Me equivoco? ─ No se equivocaba, sabía perfectamente lo que decía. ─ Tengo un mensaje de él. ─ Scott abrió su único ojo a pares. Nunca había mostrado tal expresión de sorpresa y ¿miedo, tal vez? Sacó un papel y comenzó a leer con su tan penetrante voz. ─ _"Me has decepcionado, Scott. ¿De verdad necesitas de una rebelión para llegar a mí? Pues bien, si de verdad quieres acabar conmigo deberás matar antes a mis queridos cinco discípulos. Y por supuesto que también con el Dominio, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías. No me vuelvas a decepcionar o tendré que castigarte otra vez. Firmado: Papá."_ ─ Arrugó el papel y lo quemó con un hechizo ígneo en la palma de su mano. Miró seriamente al consternado asesino. ─ Chico, me resulta duro enfrentarme a ti sabiendo tus motivos, pero no puedes ganar. Cada uno de nosotros es más fuerte que el anterior, yo soy el segundo más poderoso. Soy Zehagann de Ysgramor, descendiente del poderoso guerrero que conquistó y echó a los falmers de nuestras tierras hace ya tanto tiempo. Ahora nos iremos y dejaremos el fuerte a tu juicio. Toma, te dejo un regalo de despedida. ─ Lanzó una caja que cayó pesadamente contra la nieve bajo los pies del nórdico.

Olió un poco antes de cogerla y su expresión volvió a cambiar. Ahora sí que era miedo, pero también nerviosismo. La abrió lentamente con unas temblorosas manos y viendo su contenido se quedó ahí, completamente quieto. No hacía nada salvo mirar el interior de la caja.

─ De verdad no quería darte esto, pero me obligó. Soy un guerrero que busca el honor y la gloria en Sovngarde. Esta clase de acciones no me gustan nada. Más bien las detesto.

Cada vez sentía más curiosidad por ver el interior de ese paquete. Pero algo me hizo caer pesadamente contra el suelo. El ambiente empezó a, literalmente, arder. El Sol se oscureció y Scott se levantó, pero no era él. Era el verdadero monstruo que llevaba en su interior. Garras capaces de desgarras océanos, ambos ojos rojo sangre, como violentos mares cuyas olas se tragan los buques más pesados, con forma reptiliana y unas gigantescas alas de dragón en su espalda junto a una filosa cola capaz de rasgarte con tan solo mirarla. Su máscara se rompió, pero igual no se podía identificar su cara pues estaba completamente deformada por las escamas y la rabia que lo atormentaba en ese momento. Y al fin pude observar el contenido y vi como una cabeza rodaba hacia mí. Cuando se paró pude verla con claridad: era de una mujer joven de cabellera blanca pura y ojos azules perdidos en el horizonte, muertos, que de seguro en vida debían ser hermosos. Su piel, oscurecida por el paso de los años muerta y la marca de su cuello cortado dejaban una imagen tétrica. Antaño tendría una piel blanca y bella a la luz de las estrellas, pero ahora no es ni la sombra de lo que fue.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla? ─ La voz del Sangre de Dragón no era la misma. Era de ultratumba y no tenía sentimiento alguno más que ira. Estaba más furioso que nunca. ─ ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi Lydia?! ─ Gritó lanzándose contra el mercenario a una velocidad de infarto. Varios se interpusieron pero acabaron cortados por la mitad sin esfuerzo alguno salpicando un río de sangre. Cuando llegó a su objetivo este lo detuvo con su gran escudo. Es muy resistente pues no recibió ni un solo rasguño. Seguidamente lo golpeó y tumbó para pisarlo y retenerlo.

─ Cálmate, pues yo no soy quien lo ha hecho. ─ Dijo con pesar. ─ Solo soy el mensajero.

─ ¡Devuélvemela! ─ Gritó lleno de dolor tratando de escaparse desesperadamente del pisotón. ─ ¡Devuélveme lo que me quitaste, Ali! ─ Gritaba cada vez más fuerte y descontrolado. ─ ¡Devuélveme a mi Lydia! ─ Clavó una garra en la armadura de Zehagann penetrando su piel sin que este mostrara expresión de dolor, sino más bien de tristeza y pena. Y entre exasperados llantos, Scott pronuncio una vez más. ─ ¡Devuélveme mi amor y mi vida!

* * *

Bien, tranquilidad. Ahora vienen las preguntas tipo: ¿cómo puede llorar si es el tío más duro de todo Nirn? Bueno, para conocer la versión extendida recomiendo leer la historia extra que estoy a punto de publicar. Esta contará el pasado de Scott y esa tal Lydia. Sabréis la tan cliché verdad. Espero que a medida que avance la historia principal podáis comprenderlo un poco mejor. Al fin y al cabo eso es lo que busco: lo bueno dentro de lo malo. Y el pasado de Scott no será el único que publique pues algún día también revelaré el de Alenadii que, como ya sabéis, recordó parte de este en el capítulo 11. No sé si os entró curiosidad, pero sin duda no es lo que os esperáis. Puede que lo de nuestro protagonista sea más trágico por su condición, la cual ya todos sabemos pues es obvio, pero Lena no se quedará atrás y sin duda será muy interesante pues mezclo acontecimientos del verdadero canon de la saga The Elder Scroll. Todavía no está ni empezado, pero algún día lo tendréis. Prometo que será antes del final de la principal xD

* * *

Editado: 12/08/2017 (¿Cuántos capítulos llevo editados en una sola noche?)


	20. Ellah la Invocadora

_**Capítulo 19: Ellah la Invocadora**_

Tenía su garra izquierda clavada en la pierna del guerrero y sin pensárselo hundió la derecha en la misma. Con gran fuerza lo tiró al gélido suelo. Su visión estaba nublada, la rabia lo cegaba. No era la primera vez. Habían removido el único tema que le tocaba las narices. Necesitaba volver a controlarse. Si se le iba el control por completo todo acabaría. De repente sintió una patada lanzándolo al aire. Aterrizó en la nieve tras dos vueltas de campana y seguidamente se levantó para notar, entre tanto borrón, la figura del guerrero de ébano en pie con su pierna sangrante y una pose defensiva. En seguida su cuerpo se movió solo y fue contra él. Una parte suya quería destrozarlo, torturarlo, matarlo entre terribles dolores para descuartizarlo y dárselo de comer a los trolls. Pero otra le decía que parase, que su muerte llegaría, pero cuando estuviera consciente. Lástima que la primera era capaz de tomar el poder y cuerpo del asesino.

Una vez más se lanzó contra él para ser detenido de nuevo por el gran escudo.

─ Este es el escudo de Ysgramor, nunca podrás romperlo. ─ Una cola espinada salió de entre la nieve y lo golpeó fuertemente impactándolo contra la montaña cercana causando un gran estruendo. Seguidamente se levantó y volvió a elevar su escudo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.─ Nunca romperás la voluntad de Ysgramor, al menos con ese nivel no.

Toda la compañía estaba alucinada. Nunca nadie había podido contra su líder de igual a igual. Aunque en el fondo sabía que ese no era él. Solo un reflejo del oscuro pasado que empezaba a imaginarme. Era su deseo de venganza personificado. Era solo la sombra de su poder. Si llegase a controlarlo, no habría quien lo parase. Ni el Rey Supremo, ni el Rey Tigre-Dragón akavir inmortal y ni el mismísimo Alduin el destructor de mundos. Sería temido de verdad. Pero era demasiado grande, demasiado oscuro, cosa que ya me imaginaba desde el principio. Como me dijo mi padre hace tantos años: "el poder más grande requiere del sacrificio más grande." Tamañas palabras, y verdaderas además. ¿Qué clase de martirio tendría tal destrucción? ¿La vida? ¿El alma? Requería del algo más que la propia vida del sujeto, algo que va más allá de los seres querido y que transciende el propio mundo espiritual, algo que podría cambiarlo todo siendo Scott. "¿Y si resulta ser…? ¡No! Es imposible, es demasiado a pagar". O eso pensé es aquel momento.

La historia se volvía a repetir siendo sacada de mis pensamientos por un helado viento producido por la batalla. En fuerza estaban igualados, pero lo que se supone que era mi amado solo lanzaba ataques a lo loco, golpes que no tenían ningún efecto. Si uno quiere romper un escudo o una armadura lehendaria, requiere de un objeto de su mismo nivel. Sí, un arma legendaria. Hay pocas en el mundo, pero tienen vida propia. Eligen a un digno usuario y para quien las use no teniendo poder suficiente será un mero palo inservible.

El asunto se agravaba, los golpes del líder aumentaban de fuerza junto a su rabia. Su cuerpo cada vez estaba más consumido y sospechaba que si llegaba a engullirlo por completo desaparecería para no volver nunca más. Tenía que hacer algo. Contra Balgruuf sentí una energía parecida pero en menor medida, pero esa chica pelirroja lo tocó y desapareció por completo. "¿Quién era? ¿Qué era?" En aquel momento eso da igual, necesitaba saber que hizo. "¿Consumió su poder?" A juzgar por la apariencia del demonio, se estaba transformando en algo parecido a un dragón negro. Tenía que ver con que es Sangre de Dragón. "¿Consumió el poder de su Thu'um? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Acaso es igual a él y por ello fue capaz?" No me daba tiempo a planificar algo, la velocidad de su metamorfosis aumentaba y no tenía tiempo. Como si de un regalo del cielo se tratase, una pelirroja sonriente saltó de entre las montañas y acabó en la espalda del maldito.

─ ¡Ya estoy aquí! ─ Dijo alumbrando con su sonrisa. Pero Scott empezó a menearse bruscamente entre rugidos tratando de echarla mientras su transformación empezaba a retroceder. ─ ¡Soooo, dragón! ─ Acabó tumbándola de un golpe con la cola. Seguidamente se levantó y cargaron el uno contra el otro.

Ella levantó la mano y convocó por un portal un oso fantasmal que cargó y distrajo a su enemigo. Con una llave lo tumbó y agarró del cuello para empezar a volver a la normalidad a grandes velocidades. Seguía rugiendo pero las fuerzas se le acababan y comenzó a relajarse. Por fin consiguió volver a ser humano. Tapaba su cara con su brazo derecho y continuaba tumbado en el suelo. Una vez más, esa chica volvía a salvar la situación.

─ Te dije que te controlaras. ─ Resopló agotada. ─ No sabes lo que me cansa esto. ─ Se tiró a su lado. ─ Absorber magia de dragón me consume mucho. Te agradecería que evitáramos esto, o al menos en tales cantidades. ─ Volvió a sonreír empezando a volverse una costumbre.

─ ¿Absorber magia? ─Pregunté, al fin tenía la respuesta a todas las preguntas y tenía mucho sentido. ─ ¡¿Eres una caza brujas?!

─ Correcto, querida altmer. Pero me llaman Ellah, aunque me conocen como la Invocadora porque consigo traer como familiar todos los espíritus que absorbo.─ Se sentó. ─ Y por si te lo preguntas, sí, me envió el consejo a por vosotros dos. Pronunciasteis conjuros en voz alta, es delito. Pero al saber de quien se trataba decidieron que no me entrometiese mucho por el momento, pero era inevitable no meterme. Si no lo hubiera hecho, tal vez estaríamos ante el fin del Tamriel. ¿Verdad, Zehagann de Ysgramor?

─ Correcto. Aún no controla su poder y supone un gran peligro. ─ Se acercó lentamente. ─ Matarlo podría ser una solución, pero nadie sabe que pasaría y puede que el remedio fuese peor que la enfermedad.─ El gran hombre, que calculo que superaba los dos metros facilmente, acariciaba su barba con una gran seriedad reflejada en su rostro.─ Estaba a punto de sacar mi hacha, suerte que no lo necesité.

─ Eso es exactamente lo que pensé. ─ Correspondió la carmesí.

─ ¿Y qué pretendes, cazabrujas? ─ Era muy peligrosa, sobretodo para magos como nosotros. Bueno, para Scott no tanto porque seguía teniendo su espada, pero para mí, que me valgo casi en mi totalidad de ella, sería un adversario casi invencible.

─ Obvio, voy a acompañaros. ─ Dijo sin tapujos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

─ No, ni de coña. ─ Negué rotundamente.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Temes competencia, Lena? ─ Bromeó Lokir, recibiendo un buen capón como compensación. En serio, nunca os juntéis con alguien tan tonto, una sufre demasiado con personas así.

─ Se viene. ─ Habló desde el suelo Scott con la cara todavía tapada por su brazo. Solo dejaba ver su boca. Nadie protestó. ─ Si es capaz de controlar este poder, se viene.

─ ¡Bien! Haría las maletas si tuviera, pero solo voy con lo puesto. ─ Mostro con un elegante pero tierno giro su armadura de hierro sin hombreras con telas rojas en vez de beige, que son las habituales con estas prendas. Llevaba en su cinturón un par de pociones de salud y adrenalina y en su espalda unos pergaminos. Su arma era una espada de acero. Parecía afilada.

─ Pero no vienes de invitada, cazabrujas.─ Amenazó desde el suelo el rubio.─ Eres aquella que me sirve para controlarme, nada más.

─ No creo que amenazar desde el suelo sea lo más terrorífico.─ Se sentó encima suya mientras acariciaba la barbilla del nórdico.─ Cuando amenazas, hay que hacerlo de pie, cuando uno es gigante.─ Seguidamente se levantó. No lo temía, por algún motivo no temía a alguien que podía destruir todo Nirn, aunque eso es algo que solo unos pocos, ella entre los elegidos, conocía. Yo, por entonces, no sabía nada de esto, mas mi imaginación volaba tanto que lejos no estaba.

─ Necesito una máscara nueva.

─ Te dije que te hicieras una de repuesto. Pero nadie hace caso a Lokir. Nadie hace caso al pobre Lokir. ¡Pobre de mí! ¡Que desgraciado soy! ─ Puso su pose melodramática.

─ A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor dejarte morir en Helgen. ─ Respondió Aela.

─ ¡¿Cómo?! ─ Indignado. ─ ¡Soy el alma y la alegría del grupo! ¡No seriáis nada sin mi persona!

─ ¡Callaos! ─ Grito desde el suelo el jefe. ─ Necesito concentración. Os veré en Lucero del Alba. Comunicadle a Ulfric la captura del fuerte. Alenadii y Ellah se quedan, necesito hablar.─ Nadie se movió por un segundo.─ ¡Largaos!─ Amenazó mostrando el ojo ensangrentado.

─ Ya, seguro que se las acaba follando.

─ Cállate de una vez y vámonos Lokir. ─ Pronunció cansado Sven agarrándolo del cuello de la armadura al cómico personaje.

Todos se fueron dejandonos a los tres solos. Scott permanecía de espaldas con su capucha puesta. Ambas estábamos nerviosas pues el silencio comenzaba a ser incómodo. Un par de miraditas por aquí, un par por allá. Al fin parecía que el nórdico hacía un movimiento. Se giró.

─ Ahora dime, Ellah. ─ Mostró, por primera vez desde el trágico día de la muerte de Lydia, su rostro a un ser vivo. Su ojo muerto que siempre ocultaba permanecía rojo sangre. Una cicatriz recorría este mismo desde la frente hasta el pómulo bajo. La mandíbula era recia y dura. Su barba era crecida pero no poblada además de ser rubia y su pelo seguía siendo hasta los hombros manteniendo su tono dorado, pero más oscuro que hace años. ─ ¿Qué soy?

* * *

Ellah: Es un mod llamado _"Ella - Standalone Follower - UNPB [UPDATED]"_ publicado por ZuuL el 18 de octubre de 2015. Este mod añade un seguidor femenino con la opción de casarte. Usa magia y espadas además de llevar una armadura personalizada por el/la propi autor . Esta armadura tiene un bug con el cual desaparecen sus tobillos xD. ¿Por qué introduje un personaje de un mod? Bueno, como dije hace un tiempo; Scott es la representación de mi propio personaje en el juego y esta seguidora es con quien lo casé. Ergo tenía que estar sí o sí. Obviamente en el juego no tiene personalidad así que como con Lena le puse una yo mismo acorde como la quería en la historia, también le puse una "h" al final del nombre pues podría confundirse con el pronombre. Y no os penséis que por haber casado a mi personaje del juego con ella tienen que tener un romance aquí, está inspirado, no imitado. Por cierto, yo mismo le puse sus poderes y la hice cazabrujas, no os penséis que puede invocar animales en el juego xD. Otra diferencia es que no puede usar otra magia que no sea la de conjuración. Ahora que conocéis el nombre del mod, id a la Workshop de Steam y buscadlo para saber como es Ellah, descargarlo si os gusta y ponerle al autor un buen like por el diseño xD. El mío ya lo tiene.

Las pociones de adrenalina son, obviamente, las de estamina. No podía poner eso porque sonaba muy raro, por lo que lo sustituí.

* * *

Editado: 26/08/2017


	21. Chicas y objetivos

_**Capítulo 20: Chicas y objetivos**_

¿Qué era? Buena pregunta. Llevaba años haciéndosela, pero como tenía el poder tampoco le era una prioridad responderla. Pero viendo que había gente más fuerte que él necesitaba saber, necesitaba ser más fuerte. Esa mujer sabía algo, sabía que tenía que ver con que era Sangre de Dragón. Necesitaba sacarle información, daba igual el metodo.

─ Dímelo, Ellah. ─ Se acercó a ella. ─ ¿Qué soy? ─ La miraba fijamente.

─ No sé qué eres concretamente, pero tienes un poder muy parecido al de un dragón. Pero es…─ Se detuvo un momento, necesitaba pensar lo que iba a decir. ─ es más malévolo. Digamos que está podrido.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ Pregunté, sus palabras, para alguien que desconocía el tema, eran muy confusas y sin sentido.

─ Es el poder de un dragón, y eso tiene sentido pues es Sangre de Dragón, pero a la vez es diferente. Es malvado, oscuro, tenebroso. Está, literalmente, podrido. ─ Se cruzó de brazos un poco pensativa.

─ Soy como un dragón pero sin llegar a serlo. ¿Es eso lo que me estás tratando de decir?

─ No lo sé muy bien. Es difícil. ─ Seguía pensando

─ ¡¿No sabes que soy y aún así consigues detenerme?!─ Había enfurecido, necesitaba respuestas y lo comprendía en ese sentido, pero su rabia era anormal. Cada vez era más violento con sus acciones. Cada vez dependía más de su poder que de su intelecto. Lo que me preguntaba era que si tenía algo que ver con su situación.

─¿Y si vamos al Arcaneum?─ Propuso la pelirroja.

─ No nos dejarán pasar. El Colegio es muy cerrado a quienes no sean de los suyos y menos si estamos relacionados con Ulfric. Son neutrales. ─ Intenté recordar.

─ Tranquila, soy un miembro del Colegio además de ser buen amigo de un profesor importante. ─ Mencionó el rubio, ya más calmado ante la idea.

─ ¿En serio? ─ Asintió con la cabeza. ─ Eso no me lo esperaba, pero si hay algún sitio en el mundo que tenga datos sobre lo que eres, ese es el Arcaneum o la gran biblioteca del palacio imperial ya que los archivos thalmor no poseen cosas de ambito tan antiguo. Sería mejor bajar para partir mañana temprano, Scott. Además, seguro que Lokir está tratando de volver a ligar borracho.

─ Necesito una máscara, no puedo dejar que me vean. ─ Esto nos extrañó. ¿Por qué? Solo tenía la cicatriz de un ojo que podía cubrir con un parche.

─ ¿Por qué insistes en llevar máscara, pequeño demonio? ─ Preguntó de forma cuca. ─ Eres bastante guapo a pesar de tener esa herida tan fea. ─ Pareció afectarlo de alguna forma.─ No, mejor dicho, esa cicatriz te hace ver más duro, más viril, más atractivo.

─ Tengo mis motivos y no te hace falta saberlos. ─ La apartó sin delicadeza, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia el interior de la montaña. ─ Volved solas, os veré mañana por la mañana en las afueras de Lucero del Alba.

Ambas comenzamos a ir montaña abajo en silencio. Ellah iba sonriente, siempre tenía una sonrisa entre dientes. Debía admitir que era muy mona, y tenía un cuerpo bastante voluptuoso y con curvas. "¿Scott se habría fijado en ella?" Estába claro que sí, definitivamente era una belleza. Pero yo también lo era, ¿no? Siempre se ha dicho que los elfos somos la representación de la hermosura y a mí siempre se me habían reconocido como la más guapa, aunque suena mal que lo diga yo misma. No tenía unos senos tan grandes ni bien formados como la pelirroja, pero en belleza no tenía nada que envidiar. Antes de darme cuenta oí como me llamaba.

─ ¡Alenadii! ─ Gritó, a lo que respondí sobresaltándome.

─ ¡¿Qué quieres?!

─ ¿Esto te suele pasar? En Roca Alta, concretamente en la zona donde nací, lo llamamos "pescar fulas". ─ Rio mientras daba un par de giros y continuaba andando alegremente.

─ ¿Eres bretona?

─ No es su totalidad, aunque conservo las orejas puntiagudas que demuestran mi linaje élfico. ─ Contestó mientras apartaba su hermsos y brillante cabello rojo para mostrar sus orejas y demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras. ─ Mi padre era un nórdico y mi madre bretona. Se conocieron de jóvenes en la Gran Guerra.

─ Vaya, que historia tan bonita. Debieron de cuidarte muy bien.

─ ¡Oh! No me criaron. ─ Me sorprendió, pero no el hecho de no haber sido criada por sus padres, cosa que en este mundo es algo más habitual de lo que parece, sino la naturalidad con la que lo dijo. ─ Ni siquiera los conocí hasta hace 11 años cuando cumplí 19. Crecí en una capilla de la capital siendo entrenada como cazabrujas.

─ ¿Fuiste entrenada desde pequeña? ─ Asintió. ─ Comiendo gemas de alma desde tan joven. Debes estar destrozada por dentro.

─ Supongo que no me quedan muchos años de vida. ─ Dijo alegremente.

─ ¿Cómo estás tan tranquila y contenta? ─ La miré verdaderamente aludida. ─ A este paso no sobrevivirás ni hasta los treinta y cinco.

─ Los elfos vivís tanto que no apreciáis lo corta que es la vida para nosotros. A mi corta edad, desde tu punto de vista, he vivido como he querido dentro de mis posibilidades. Solo me arrepiento de una cosa. Y no, no te la voy a contar. ─ Me agarró de los mofletes con tanta velocidad que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar. ─ Todavía no somos súper amigas. ─ Rio con dulzura.

─ Eres en verdad extraña.

─ Ser rara me hace ser única, ¿verdad? ─ Cambió su rostro a uno más dubitativo pero sin dejar de ser adorable. ─ ¿Cuántos años tienes, Lena?

─ Más de los que te piensas, pero no tantos como te crees.

─ Yo digo que tienes unos…─ Pensó unos segundos mientras miraba. ─ sesenta y seis.

─ ¿Cómo lo has sabido?─ Era realmente increíble la precisión de sus cálculos.

─ Se me dan bien estas cosas. ─ Volvió a sonreír. ─ Entonces viviste la Gran Guerra en persona, ¿verdad? ¿Luchaste en ella?

─ No, era demasiado joven. Solo tenía dieciocho años.

─ ¿Solo? Para mí eso es mucho.

─ En el Dominio y en los elfos en general, la mayoría de edad es a los cuarenta y ocho. ─ Respondí de forma un tanto educativa. ─ Es cuando alcanzamos la totalidad de nuestro desarrollo corporal.

─ Entiendo, en un humano eso sería ya ser adulto, no, anciano tal vez.

─ Correcto. Tardamos más en desarrollarnos, pero si nos cuidamos podemos llegar a vivir alrededor de cinco mil años. ─ Sonreí también. ─ Somos bastante longevos.

─ A veces me dais envidia. ─ Puso un puchero. Era, sin duda alguna, una chica bastante extraña, pero no menos especial por ello.

─ ¿Sigues consumiendo gemas? ─ Afirmó. ─ ¿Hasta cuándo pretendes vivir?

─ Las necesito, no puedo hacer otra cosa. Mi adicción es demasiado grande. ─ No lo decía ni con preocupación ni molestia.

─ A pesar de saber que morirás en no mucho tiempo sigues sin preocuparte, eres increíble. ─ Reía, más para mi misma que para ella.

─ Si me preocupase por esas cosas no estaría aquí. Vivo lo que me queda y ya está. ─ Ahora se puso delante con las manos detrás de la espalda e inclinándose un poco. ─ Por cierto, ¿estás enamorada de Scott? ─ Desconcertada. Eso fue lo que sintí al recibir tal pregunta. "¿A qué viene eso?"

─ No, es nuestro líder. No puedo enamorarme de mi jefe. ─ Rotunda.

─ Que mal mientes. ─ Se dio la vuelta y continuó andando tranquilamente. ─ Pero bueno, si no estás colada por él pues mejor, así no tendré competencia.

─ ¿Cómo? ─ Abrí los ojos a pares.

─ Ya lo has oído. ─ Volvió a mirarme con un dedo en la boca y la otra mano tras la espalda. ─ Scott será mío y solo mío. Ese es mi verdadero objetivo.

* * *

Antes de que os lo cuestionéis: no, no pretendo hacer un harem. Esto está todo dentro de mis planes, todo tiene un motivo. La historia ya está completamente desarrollada e incluso finalizada en mi cabeza y os aseguro que dentro de algunos capítulos esto tendrá sentido, aunque desarrollará más preguntas xD.

* * *

Editado: 26/08/2017


	22. Lokir el Verdugo

_**Capítulo 21: Lokir**_ ** _el Verdugo_**

La noche había llegado a Lucero del Alba y nuestra compañía sin líder se encontraba en la taberna del lugar celebrando solo los dioses saben qué. Sven y Ghorbash bebían tranquilamente en la barra. Aela y yo charlábamos junto al fuego con la loba bebiendo de su jarra. Lokir intentaba, una vez más, ligar estando borracho, pero esta vez su objetivo no fue otra que Ellah. Había intentado ligar anteriormente con Aela, la cual dijo que solo estaría con el macho más fuerte y este obviamente era Scott y yo directamente lo congelé cuando me tocó las posaderas, el solo pensar en yacer con él me daba repulsión. Ahora había una nueva integrante y tal vez podría librarse del odioso de su jefe y su suerte con las mujeres, la cual reconocía incluso yo. Sabía que la pelirroja caería en las manos del demonio, pero acababa de entrar, "¡aún hay tiempo!", pensaba él. Se acercó aguardiente en mano izquierda, cara roja por el calor y su estado de embriaguez y con la derecha la acorraló contra la pared acercando su cara a la suya.

─ Muy bien, Edah. ─ Dijo con clara dificultad. ─ Esta noche tú y yo en una cama haciendo hijos, ¿qué me dices? ─ Su aliento apestaba tan fuerte a alcohol que la mujer no pudo evitar arrugar el rostro y si no fuera por la pared hasta se hubiera tenido que echar hacia atrás. Se recompuso y habló.

─ Que interesante. ─ Se chupó el dedo sensualmente poniendo más cachondo al nórdico. ─ Estaría dispuesta si no fuera porque con el que quiero retozar es Scott, querido mío. ─ Rio dulcemente apartando al borracho. ─ Por cierto, me llamo Ellah. Encantada, Lokir. ─ Se alejó hacia quién sabe dónde.

El cómico del grupo intentó durante dos horas ligar con la camarera, la trovadora, la mujer del dueño de la taberna, el perro del vecino y el vagabundo de la calle de abajo que le pidió dinero y todos con el mismo resultado: un guantazo. Sí, amigos míos, Lokir era un verdadero desastre. Cada vez que bebía acababa igual, motivo por el cual todos lo acusaban de tener "escalerofilia". ¿He de explicar el por qué? ¿No? Bien, decirlo sería extraño. Además de que la forma en la que lo hace sería prohibida y considerada acto terrorista en toda Tamriel.

Lo llamaban fracasado, pero era un miembro de la Compañía del Demonio del Norte, ¿verdad? Eso ya era digno de respeto. En ese año y medio trabajando junto al demonio se había convertido en un gran guerrero. Su dominio del hacha había mejorado enormemente y era considerado una de las dos murallas del equipo, un peso pesado con el poder de aplastar y cortar por la mitad hombres aun teniendo sus escudos arriba. Podía ser un fracasado, pero solo en temas referidos al amor, vida personal, estudios, trabajo, personalidad... Mira, mejor decimos que era bueno en combate, es más rápido y sencillo.

El joven andaba por un callejón hacia la posada después de unas horas de diversión con esa escalera. No lo culpéis, ella lo había seducido. Mientras andaba por el callejón se volvió a encontrar con el vagabundo de antes que le pidió dinero. Cuando Lokir puso los morros, este le metió tremendo guarrazo que lo dejó sentado viendo las estrellas, literalmente.

Era una noche bonita. Le hacía recordar su infancia en Paraje de Rorik. No era la mejor vida, pero era tranquila, cosa que ahora le falta. Admiraba a su líder, para él era el mejor. Tenía éxito con las mujeres sin siquiera enseñar la cara. Su habilidad en combate lo había hecho ganar fama mundial. Su magia ha llamado la atención incluso de los magos personales del emperador. Su habilidad con el arco le había traído ofertas de todos lados para hacer de instructor de élite y la gran admiración de los bosmer, los maestros en el arte de la arquería. Lo admiraba, le hacía tener confianza. Cuando lo capturó la legión y lo llevaron a Helgen estaba aterrado, pensó que iba a morir e intentó escapar, si no hubiese sido por el jefe lo más probable es que hubiese muerto con múltiples flechas perforando su cuerpo. No era el mejor, pero le iba a servir hasta el fin de sus días.

Como si tenía que enfrentarse a un montón de bandidos sedientos de sangre y oro.

Como si tenía que enfrentarse a una manada de troles furiosos.

Como si tenía que recorrer toda Tamriel en busca de una planta de mierda en específico.

Como si tenía que matar a su propia madre.

Como si su plan era destruir el mundo entero o gobernarlo con su tiránica y cruel mano.

Daba igual el qué, él seguiría a su lado sin importar qué. Era lo que le debía, tenía que pagar su deuda. Pero esto iba más allá, esto era verdadera admiración. Por fin tenía familia. Por fin tenía amigos. Por fin era feliz de verdad. Puede que ahora fuese llamado entre sus compañeros "Lokir el folla escaleras" y la gente lo conociera con temor como "Lokir el Verdugo", pero sin duda alguna eran una familia. Sí, señoras y señores, la Compañía del Demonio del Norte era una familia a pesar de su fama de asesinos, maltratadores, saqueadores, violadores y seres sin alma ni escrúpulos. Apreciaba a cada uno de los miembros.

Sven era el hermano mayor que calmaba al resto en malas situaciones pero siempre era fiel a sus ideales.

Ghorbash era callado, pero no dudaba en proteger con sus hachas al resto, tenía un gran corazón bajo esa dura coraza aunque no lo demostrase.

Medenin pues casi nunca lo veía, era bueno ocultándose pero en las celebraciones por victorias o cumpleaños siempre estaba ahí para brindar, era mejor de lo que parecía.

Ellah, aunque era recién llegada, era la alegría de todo el lugar con su sonrisa la cual iluminaba todo su alrededor.

A mí, como una vez me dijo, era la madre que se encargaba de la distribución de todo, si necesitabas algo solo tenías que preguntarme y sabría la respuesta con toda seguridad, "eres una puta enciclopedia con patas y tetas además de una preciosa cara", dijo aquel entonces. Es, aunque no lo parezca, de lo más bonito que me han llegado a decir, o al menos, lo suficiente como para recordarlo.

Él mismo, que era el tonto del grupo del que todos se burlaban pero querían, pues en momentos críticos era el primero en cargar de frente junto a un gran grito de guerra y su hacha en alto. Era el más valiente de todos, y el más gilipollas también.

Y por último y sin duda el más importante: Scott. Era la razón por la que llegamos a juntarnos. Era la razón por la que llegamos a ser una gran familia. Puede que fuese frío, cruel, malévolo, asesino, seductor, un jodido bastardo sin alma ni escrúpulos que no dudaba en torturar a todo aquel que se entrometiera en su camino, pero dentro de su pútrido corazón se encontraba esa persona que solo quería atención y cariño como el resto, no quería caer en el olvido. Era humano, y todos lo sabíamos pues se demostró al ver ese terrible dolor profesado por la muerte de aquella mujer peliblanca.

Sin duda alguna Lokir no se arrepentía de haberse unido al pintoresco grupo. Éramos raros y puede que un poco sangrientos en algunos casos -en todos, cabría decir-, pero en el fondo no fuimos más que seres en busca de su propia felicidad. Ojalá el mundo hubiese visto más allá de las masacres. Sin duda alguna habrían llegado a ver una cara que los hubiera sorprendido bastante. Sin duda la más feliz y unida de las familias, o eso era lo que algunos creíamos.

* * *

Entre cada saga me gusta meter un capítulo de relleno, aunque este no es el caso xD. Este es obviamente de relleno, no aporta en sí nada a la historia, tan solo el pensamiento del personaje. Debía ir entre la saga del comienzo y la de la guerra civil, pero se me atrasó. Además, todos o casi todos tienen un capítulo con su nombre, no dejemos al pobre Lokir apartado xD

PD: Leed -si no lo habéis hecho ya- la historia que narra el pasado de Scott. Esta en un fic aparte en mi perfil. Hay partes importantes que ayudarán a entender la historia mejor en un futuro. Ahora sí, adiós.

* * *

Editado: 26/08/2017


	23. Las estrellas de Hibernalia

**_Capítulo 22: Las estrellas de Hibernalia_**

La mañana había llegado a Lucero del Alba, y la compañía se había reunido en la entrada este a la espera del líder. Sabíamos que había ido a forjarse una nueva máscara y ardíamos en deses de ver su nuevo diseño. Lo vimos venir con un casco de acero terrorífico, de colores oscuros y tenebrosos. Una máscara de acero con el ojo de la derecha tapado ya que no tenía ni el hueco por el que se supone que se tendría que ver, varios tornillos hacían una línea pintada de rojo sangre donde la frente y recubrían los lados y la zona de la boca estaba al descubierto con dos colmillos de acero que salían como una extensión de la propia máscara en la comisura de sus labios. Venía sin la capucha pues lo cubría del todo. Nada más llegar se tapó la parte de arriba con la capucha como de costumbre y nos observó a todos. Teníamos la mirada seria y aguardábamos órdenes. Logramos provisionarnos bien para el frío viaje que esperaba. Sin mediar palabra alguna comenzámos a cabalgar hacia Hibernalia, donde se encontraba uno de los colegios de magos más famosos de Tamriel. El viaje fue duro pues el camino que recorrimos estaba cubierto por la famosa "nieve eterna" de Skyrim, esa que está todo el año y nunca desaparece. Pasamos por tundras heladas donde éramos atacados por osos polares, troles de las nieves, dientes de sables de las nieves y un par de bandidos. Cada uno iba cubierto con pieles de oso o cabra compradas en el pueblo pues a pesar de ser un nórdico se podía morir de frío en esa zona. Era un verdadero reto incluso si estabas preparado.

Fuimos por un camino de piedra en su mayoría cubierto de nieve que dificultaba la visibilidad de este. A lo lejos se podían ver las grandes cordilleras que cubrían la mayor parte del norte de Tamriel y una bella aurora boreal. Sus colores cambiantes y brillantes con las estrellas de la noche la hacía ser un gran espectáculo, una de las pocas cosas por las que envidiar a los norteños. Skyrim era en verdad bella. Sus bosques de la zona sur, cerca de Falkreath, eran verdes como en Bosque Valen. Sus árboles no son tan majestuosos, pero sin duda no dejan nada que desear. Esa zona gélida situada al norte del norte -lo único que está incluso más al norte es Atmora-, desde cierto punto de vista, tenía su belleza siempre y cuando no acabaras siendo un cubito de hielo. Por suerte el recorrido no era muy largo y llegamos al anochecer al vacío pueblo.

─ Este lugar está desolado. ─ Descubrió lo evidente un extrañado Sven.

─ Tal vez estén durmiendo o los del Colegio se los hayan comido. ─ Rio el pelirrojo.

─ Tú y tus estúpidas bromas, Lokir. ─ Molesta como siempre, regañé al nórdico. ─ Este desalojo se debe a la gran inundación de hace años. Muchos de los ciudadanos de Skyrim, en un ataque de ignorancia, le echan la culpa al Colegio y los magos. ¿Cómo podrían hacer semejante desastre?

─ Te recuerdo que la magia de antes de la Primera Era tenía tanto poder como para destruir ciudades enteras. ─ Corrigió Sven. ─ Si el mago es suficientemente poderoso podría haberlo hecho, pero las posibilidades son bajas. Tal vez imposible actualmente.

─ Que yo sepa, no tenemos magos registrados en el consejo capaces de hacer una barbaridad así sin contaros a vosotros dos, Lena y Demonio. ─ Mencionó Ellah pensativa.

─ Ocurrió hace ochenta y un años, ¿tú crees que seguiría vivo? ─ Volvió a hablar el rubio.

─ En caso de que fuese producido por un mago, podría haberlo hecho un elfo y estar registrado.

─ Yo creo que fue un desastre natural, se hubiera detectado una gran cantidad de magia. Como en Cuenca del Dragón cuando Scott uso el hechizo de destrucción de fuego para destrozarlo. ─ Dijo, por primera vez seria, la pelirroja.

─ Vaya, nuestra querida cazabrujas es capaz de ponerse seria. ─ Bromeó Lokir.

─ ¡Callaos con especulaciones innecesarias! ─ Gritó cansado del alboroto el líder. ─ No me importa si fue un mago, un desastre natural o los mismísimos dioses jugando a las cartas. No me incumbe, no hemos venido a investigar una tontería ocurrida hace tanto. ─ Continuó andando hasta la posada donde pasarían la noche. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿me llamó sin saberlo vieja? Si lo tuviera delante lo congelaría, a una señorita no se le recuerda su edad, aunque ya no sea tan señorita.

Era un edificio de madera estropeado y roñoso, pero no era diferente de las cuatro casas de esa vieja aldea dejada de la mano de los dioses. Antaño fue la capital de esta gran nación, por entonces no era ni la sombra de la que fue su antigua grandeza, y ya hoy en día ni hablemos.

Esa noche todos dormíamos. No se escuchaba ni un alma. Scott estaba, como siempre, mirando las brillantes y llamativas estrellas en su intento de ocultarse tras la aurora boreal desde un pequeño balcón en su habitación -¿qué cómo lo sé? Bueno, no es que lo espiase ni nada, en serio, son cosas que supe con los años-. No habían cambiado nada en tanto tiempo. Aún seguían brillando como aquellas noches donde la pasión lo conmovía, cuando una vida tranquila era una posibilidad para él. Cuando el amor de aquella mujer le era indispensable. Cada vez que las veía brillar la recordaba, incluso pensaba si lo vigilaba desde Svengarde. Si se sentiría orgullosa, que cosa, obvio que no, nadie lo estaría. Pero todo eso era su forma de resarcirse de cierta forma de tal responsabilidad, de aquella culpa que lo hacía endurecer y callar, que lo volvió tal como es. Su sonrisa era igual de deslumbrante que las bellas estrellas. Cautivaba todos sus sentidos y sus ojos lo hipnotizaban. Era su todo. Era su droga. Y como todo dependiente no pudo vivir sin ella. Buscó el consuelo en otras tantas mujeres, no sin antes intentar pasarse por su propia espada. Pero no era lo mismo. Cuando pruebas lo mejor, la más alta calidad, y pretendes volver a lo barato, te resulta más asqueroso que antes. Algunas eran tan vulgares, tan víboras. Si él estaba podrido, ¿cómo estarían ellas? Descompuestas, tal vez. Un suave tacto lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Unas suaves manos recorriendo su tersa y molida espalda lo sacaron de su mente y pasó de un cielo oscuro con miles de estrellas a uno blanco con dos bolas verdes. Unos orbes brillantes y esmeralda que le recorrieron todo el cuerpo.

─ Estás lleno de cicatrices. ─ Puso su dedo índice en una cerca de su corazón. ─ Esta fue de una flecha, pero tiene algo más. Lo noto. ─ La empezó a acariciar. A probar. A tentar. ─ Tiene tristeza, desolación por una pérdida irremplazable. ─ Elevó la vista para observar su único ojo azul. ─ Es tan irónica, la cicatriz que te recuerda esa pérdida y la tristeza producida por ella está cerca del corazón, dónde residen todos esos sentimientos. ─ Apoyó su oreja en su pectoral. Notó como su pelirroja melena lo acariciaba y su pequeña y puntiaguda oreja producía cosquillas en él. Era suave. Tan parecida. Tan tentadora. ─ Es un sonido único. El bombeo del corazón es irremplazable. Un ruido que algunos consideran vulgar, mas yo lo llamo la música de la vida pues una vez deja de sonar todo en ti se va. ¿Verdad? ─ Sonrió mirándolo al ojo. Cuan bella y apacible era. Cuanto deseaba probarla en ese instante. Su cuerpo pedía arrancarle los ropajes y probarla entera. Cada parte de ella, cada surco de piel. Rozarla con sus desgastados y molidos dedos con la esperanza de, como en las tantas otras, encontrarla a ella una vez más.

─ ¿Qué pretendes? ─ Hizo oídos sordos a las súplicas de su subconsciente el cual ardía en deseos y no hacía más que agonizar.

─ Tienes algo que me atrae, algo que me llama a tu lado. ─ Pasó su mano por todo su hercúleo torso. ─ Cualquiera diría que tu hombría atrae mujeres, pero yo creo que va más allá. Que trasciende los límites de lo físico. Es algo mágico. ─ Agarró sus mejillas de acero y dirigió su mirada con ambas manos haciendo ver su escotado "pijama". ─ Tu poder de Sangre de Dragón es diferente al resto. Ninguno atraía mujeres sin necesidad de hacer nada, pero tú sin duda lo haces. Esa condición especial que tienes, ese poder tan oscuro con el que has sido maldecido llama a las hembras que conoces o que simplemente te miran y las hace caer en tu hechizo. ─ Lamió un poco su propio dedo y después su cara. ─ Me llama. Tu simple presencia es como un afrodisiaco veneno que me come por dentro matándome de placer. No sé como Alenadii ni Alea han resistido sin comerte vivo. ─ Reía tiernamente. Podía parecer una cría, pero sin duda era solo apariencia. ─ Con Lena no lo has hecho, mas con la loba… ─ Silencio. ─ El que calla otorga, cariño. ─ Volvió a reír. Y no, no habían llegado a hacerlo, por si os quedaba la duda, o eso es lo que creo ya que nunca los vi junto. Aunque conociendo a Aela... ─ Esta noche tú y yo nos lo pasaremos muy bien. ─ Pronunció sensualmente en su oído. La agarró y la elevó empotrándola contra la pared sucumbiendo a sus instintos carnales y a sus gritos.

─ Pues te advierto que no suelo ser muy dulce, princesa mía. ─ Se acercó a su oído. ─ Pero sin duda probarás las estrellas.

* * *

Editado: 27/08/2017


	24. El Colegio

**_Capítulo 23: El Colegio_**

Los rayos del Sol daban en la cara de la bella pelirroja. Con gran pereza se estirazó y rascó un poco los ojos. Una vez apoyó ambas manos en la cama vio su desnudez y sonrió para sus adentros recordando la noche. Cubriéndose con la manta fue a abrir la ventana dejando entrar un gélido aire mañanero que azotó su rostro. Vio como todo brillaba. El Sol salía de entre las blancas y heladas cordilleras e iluminaba todo el valle. Los árboles resplandecían mientras que las hierbas se mecían al son de la brisa y el suave cantar de los madrugadores pájaros. Aspiró y suspiró dejando que el aire puro de la zona entrara en ella. Una mañana verdaderamente preciosa. Una vez terminó de ver el estupendo paisaje se viró para ver como el hombre con el que yació seguía dormido tranquilamente. Era una verdadera fiera, y no solo en combate. Sin duda estaba contenta con la experiencia. Pero algo la llamó a acostarse a su lado, a mirarlo, a olerlo, a sentirlo en sus brazos. Ese olor tan masculino con impresión a miel dulce que tantos recuerdos traía. Se aproximó y recostó en su musculado pectoral para volver a acariciar esa cicatriz tan emocional. Sentía que se había acercado a él más que nadie en mucho tiempo. Lo notaba, su instinto femenino se lo decía. Mientras rozaba con sus generosos pechos su fornido cuerpo se abalanzó contra él llenándole la zona descubierta de su máscara de acero de besos matutinos despertándolo en el acto. Una vez abrió ese ojo azul tan apagado y la vislumbró la mujer se subió encima de él exhibiendo su cuerpo una vez más.

─ ¿Te apetece una ronda mañanera, campeón? ─ Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior provocándolo aún más.

─ No voy a rechazar una oferta tan generosa. ─ Acto seguido comenzó a lamerla entera. Surcando el valle de sus pechos haciéndola gemir. Subió hasta el cuello y llegó al lóbulo de la oreja mordisqueándolo con delicadeza. Ella clavó sus uñas en su espalda haciendo más arañazos junto a los de la noche pasada. Cuando estuvo a punto de iniciar el plato principal la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a alguien, ¿adivináis quién? Sí, era yo, y entraba en el momento menos indicado.

─ Perdona Scott, creo que deberías ver esto. ─ Concentrada en el objeto de mi mano elevé la vista viendo como el hombre se "comía" a la pelirroja. ─ ¡Oh, por Trinimac! Creo que debería irme.

─ ¿No quieres unirte, Lena? ─ Preguntó de forma pícara la bretona.

─ ¡No! Esto es tan indecoroso. ─ Me di la vuelta marchándome bastante nerviosa. ─ ¡Cuanta vulgaridad!

─ Creo que no se lo va a tomar bien.

─ Mientras no falle en su trabajo me da igual. ─ Dijo secamente el rubio.

─ Sabes lo que siente por ti y pasas de ella por completo. Sus sentimientos son más fuertes que los de cualquier mujer y la dejas de lado. ─ Lo miró al ojo. ─ No sabes lo cachonda que me acaba de poner eso. ─ Intentó besarlo pero apartó la cara.

─ Ya lo sabes, besos no.

─ ¿Algún día me dirás el por qué?

─ ¿De qué?

─ De Alenadii y del beso.

─ No creo.

─ Lo harás, todos lo hacen. ─ Se levantó de encima suyo y marchó con el contoneo de su cadera desnuda al balcón poniéndose en pompa mostrando toda su intimidad mientras la abría con sus propias manos. ─ Ahora, ¿continuamos?

La mañana parecía transcurrir tranquilamente para todos. Desayunaban juntos en la sala principal de la posada a la espera de su líder. Empezaron a oír pasos y de la puerta del dormitorio principal salieron los "escandalosos".

─ ¡Míralo! ─ Grito Lokir emocionado. ─ Qué grande eres, jefe. Esos gemidos de anoche y de antes no eran ni medio normales. ─ Rio con descaro.

─ Un verdadero macho es capaz de darle placer a todas las mujeres de la manada, pero sigo pensando que yo soy la mejor. ─ Dijo la loba mientras bebía cerveza de buena mañana acompañada de un gran trozo de venado recién cazado.

─ Ha sido, sin duda alguna, el mejor polvo de mi vida. ─ Mencionó completamente feliz mientras daba vueltas como una pequeña niña. ─ No dudaría en repetirlo cada noche. ─ Su risa infantil y tierna junto a su pequeño baile no pegaba nada con lo que decía.

─ Y parecía tierna mas no es más que otra mujer que busca el placer en nuestro líder. ─ Dijo de forma monótona el elfo del bosque desde una esquina. ─ Todavía sigo dudando de ella y sus motivos. Es demasiado sospechosa.

─ Cariño mío, ─ Llamó la pelirroja. ─ si hubiera querido matarlo ya lo hubiera hecho por la noche. No busques traiciones donde solo hay amor pues no tiene comparación. ─ Inclinó su cintura y cruzó los brazos poniendo un rostro más serio.

─ Llegas de repente haciéndonos entender que sabes algo sobre lo que es nuestro líder y además siendo una cazabrujas para de repente unirte como si nada. Permíteme dudar de ti. ─ Se giró para marcharse por la puerta. ─ Te tendré vigilada. No lo olvides.

─ ¿Incluso cuando me esté tirando a Scott? ─ Rio de forma más irónica. ─ Que pervertido. ─ Acto seguido el bosmer se marchó bufando de forma desquiciada.

─ Basta de tanta tontería, es hora de ir al colegio. No quiero perder ni un minuto.

Anduvieron desde la posada hacia el acceso a un gran puente que conducía a un majestuoso edificio donde se situaba el famoso Colegio de Hibernalia en el cual yo me encontraba en la entrada. Pretendía huir de la vergüenza de aquella escena y me adelanté la mitad del camino saltándome el desayuno, el rugido de mis tripas lo demostraba.

El gran Colegio de Magos de Hibernalia, tallado en rocas milimétricamente colocadas, gozaba de la neutralidad en todos los aspectos políticos. No estaba de parte de nadie en la guerra y no estaba a favor ni del Imperio ni del Dominio. Acceder normalmente podía ser difícil, y más siendo un rebelde capa de la tormenta, pero Scott ya estuvo en el Colegio como alumno. Al llegar nos topamos con una altmer que no permitía el paso, pero al ver al demonio su cara dejó un tono de sorpresa indescriptible. Como si viera a un fantasma.

─ No me lo puedo creer, eres tú. Ha pasado ya bastante tiempo. ─ Dijo alegremente. ─ He oído cosas de ti, de tu relación con los rebeldes y me temo que no se te permite la entrada. Y por lo que veo en tu variopinto grupo hay variedad. ─ Empezó a inspeccionarnos uno por uno con la mirada mas parecía hacer algo más. ─ Ya veo, una cazabrujas y una hechicera Thalmor bastante talentosa. El resto son meros guerreros que no puedo leer, por lo que no tiene talento alguno.

─ ¿Qué ha hecho? ─ Preguntó Lokir consternado.

─ Ha leído nuestras capacidades mágicas. ─ Respondió Scott. ─ Por lo general los magos tenemos la habilidad de percibir las capacidades mágicas y si se entrena puede funcionar como un buscador, incluso hay una clase que es "mago rastreador". Ella es de ese tipo, sus habilidades para detectar magia superan lo mortal, me atrevería a decir.

─ Exacto, el consejo usa a los mejores magos rastreadores para detectar las acumulaciones de magia especificas por toda Tamriel. ─ Miró a la rastreadora. ─ ¿Por qué no has ido con el Consejo? Tengo entendido que pagan muy bien.

─ A veces el dinero no lo es todo, respeto más mi investigación y aun habiendo perdido mi puesto como profesora de la casa de la destrucción me quedan cosas por hacer.

─ ¿Quién ocupa ahora ese puesto de maestro? ─ Dudó el Sangre de Dragón.

─ Tu amigo J'zargo, claramente. No pude superar su manto ígneo contra los no muertos. Fue una obra maestra. ─ Se la notaba indignada y decepcionada consigo misma.

─ Perfecto. ─ Se oyó su risa bajo la máscara. ─ Eso significa que me vas a dejar pasar.

* * *

Tengo un serio problema con la narración. Si no reviso concienzudamente el escrito no me doy cuenta de si narro en primera o tercera persona, la costumbre me puede. Es obvio que Alenadii es la narradora de la historia, pero cuando escribo no me doy cuenta de que persona uso pues entre que escribo a toda pastilla mientras la inspiración me dura y la música, me distraigo. Y pensar que este capítulo lleva ya más de dos meses en stock y no me percato hasta el vistazo antes de la publicación (y seguía estándo mal eh)… Probablemente me vuelva a revisar los anteriores. Tuve el serio problema de no decidir que fuera la altmer la narradora hasta hace relativamente poco y eso influye en la narración de los primeros capítulos. Creo que es el único fallo que tiene la historia respecto a argumento y gramática. Mierda, mis dos años de planificación TT-TT. Bueno, dejo de contar mis problemas, simplemente me gustaría que no tuvieseis tanto en cuenta esas cosas pues me cuesta darme cuenta. No es como con la ortografía que el Word te la remarca en rojo (aunque ya no uso ese programa), aquí hay que leer más detenidamente. A partir de ahora empiezan a revelarse misterios, pero poco a poco, no nos saturemos que hay mucha, pero muchísima historia por delante xD. Nada más. ¡Adiós!

* * *

Editado: 28/08/2017


	25. Código de mujer

**_Capítulo 24: Código de mujer_**

El gran Colegio de Hibernalia, sede de los magos en Skyrim y "culpable" de la mayor parte de desastres ocurridos en esta junto a los Thalmor. Mientras andas por el gran puente deteriorado por los más de setecientos años de historia al borde de un acantilado que conduce a su entrada te das cuenta de su esplendor. Te das cuenta de cuanto brillaba, del paraíso que suponía para toda persona aficionada a la magia. Esos hechizos que iluminaban el camino solo eran el principio de la gran aventura que le espera a todos los nuevos estudiantes, el inicio de sus nuevas vidas. A medida que te acercabas notabas cuan grandes eran las murallas que rodean la institución y cuán grande era el poder que contenían. A saber la gran cantidad de prodigios que habrán pasado por ahí.

La puerta se abrió sola mientras el chirrido del óxido de las bisagras hacía de música para mis oídos. Y entonces vi el gran edificio que resguarda el Salón de los Elementos, los aposentos del archimago y la famosísima biblioteca: el Arcaneum. Delante de una gran estatua había una persona encapuchada pero que si te fijabas bien podías notar sus bigotes, un khajita. Nada más acercarnos nos dio a ver su rostro. Era un khajita de mediana edad de rostro gris con algunas rayas blancas saliendo desde su frente y poseía un pequeño bigote negro. Su físico no era nada del otro mundo. Nada más vernos se lanzó hacia Scott fundiéndose en un fraternal abrazo.

─ J'zargo se alegra de ver a su gran amigo. ─ A pesar del monótono tono y voz un tanto ronca se notaba emoción en esta. ─ No sabes cuánto tiempo ha esperado J'zargo para volverte a ver, camarada.

─ En verdad es una alegría verte, viejo amigo. Mas no hay tiempo, necesito ir al Arcaneum. Es urgente. ─ A pesar de como suele ser, se le notaba con gran confianza hacía el gato. Agarró sus brazos desde poco más debajo de los hombros cuando pidió eso.

─ J'zargo no lo entiende, pero si eres tú supongo que J'zargo no puede hacer nada. Vamos, este viejo khajita hará de protector. ─ Comenzó a andar hacia el gran edificio.

─ ¿Qué ha sido de Ogmun y Brelyna? ─ Preguntó el demonio.

─ J'zargo no sabe mucho. ─ Abrió la puerta. ─ Pero desde que te fuiste el grupo se disolvió. ─ Prosiguió por unas escaleras. En el Salón de los Elementos había un hombre mayor dando clase a unos cuantos alumnos. ─ J'zargo se quedó a hacer de profesor de la escuela de la destrucción, Brelyna volvió a Morrowind con los Telvanni restantes y Ogmun se supone que se unió a los Capas de la Tormenta mas J'zargo no sabe si lo logró.

─ No, lo hubiera reconocido. Seguramente le ocurrió algo. ─ Se dejaba ver algo de preocupación. Esto demostraba que Scott tenía algo más que odio dentro de sí. Era humano pues sentía.

En la gran biblioteca todos buscaron algo relacionado con los Sangre de Dragón. Horas de exhaustiva búsqueda entre un mar de libros recogidos desde la Segunda Era. Estaban los típicos que te hablaban sobre estos humanoides con espíritu de dragón, su gran capacidad de aprendizaje de gritos y su habilidad de absorber almas de dragón pero nada que tuviera que ver con el podrido poder del rubio. La desesperación me engullía a medida que me quedaba sin libros, los sudores recorrían mi frente a cada página que pasaba sin encontrar algo. ¿En qué lugar habría información además de aquí? Entonces una oración se vio reflejada en el libro que poseía: _"Los Barbas Grises son unos eruditos que llevan entrenando a los Sangre de Dragón desde hace milenios, son los mayores expertos en el tema pues siguen el camino de la Voz, una corriente filosófica iniciada por Jurgen Llamador del Viento." "_ ¡Claro! ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar?" Pensé indignada conmigo misma y rauda informé.

─ ¡Scott! ─ El mencionado miró. ─ ¡Los Barbas Grises son nuestra solución, son los mayores expertos en este tema! ¡Tienen que saber algo! ─ En ese momento la puerta de la gran biblioteca se abrió de golpe y entró Ralof en solitario.

─ ¡Demonio, al fin te encuentro! ─ Dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento. ─ La batalla por conquistar Soledad comenzará de aquí a una semana, tienes que ir al frente. Ulfric te espera.

─ Comprendo. Tenemos los que buscábamos, nos vamos. ─ Marchaba hacia la puerta. ─ No volveremos a ver, J'zargo.

─ Te esperaré con ansias, camarada. Y si necesitas algo, J'zargo ayudará. ─ Vio como todos marchaban por la puerta. ─ J'zargo estará otros siete años sin saber de él, ¿verdad?─ Suspiró decaido.

La prisa era primordial, teníamos que marchar de inmediato pues se tardaría justo una semana en llegar y los ejércitos estaban a mitad de camino, la batalla final iba a comenzar. Subiéndonos, los caballos emprendieron la marcha rumbo a la capital de Skyrim mientras nos cubríamos con calientes pieles resguardados del frío.

Las sensaciones de ese momento eran indescriptibles. A penas conozco palabras para decir cuan nerviosa estaba. La preocupación de Lokir, pues no decía ni una sola broma. Sven mantenía un rostro calmado, pero atento ante cualquier cosa. Un mínimo inconveniente supondría no llegar a la lucha a tiempo, y sin la compañía ni su mayor general los Capas de la Tormenta estaban perdidos. Sentía bajo mi armadura como el caballo respiraba cansado, agotado por la carrera. Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, miré a mi alrededor y todo iba más lento. Esos eran los nervios previos a una batalla, y a pesar de no ser mi primera vez en luchar sí lo era en sentir aquello, era la primera vez que temía perder algo más que mi vida. Esa adrenalina que sentía recorrer mis venas me hacía agudizar mis sentidos. Me di cuenta, esa lucha no iba a ser fácil. Sería una batalla peligrosa. Ya sabíamos de Zehagann, descendiente de Ysgramor, y que había gente tan o más fuerte que él. "¿Lo veremos defendiendo a Tulio?" Apretando los dientes me tragué mi angustia y volví a observar la crin de mi caballo blanco como la nieve bailar al son del galope. La batalla final por Skyrim estaba ahí mismo, y recé a todos los dioses por nuestras vidas. Ese era mi destino, debía afrontarlo pues yo, en cierta manera, lo elegí. Y si algo aprendí de mi madre es que hay que defender a la persona que amas hasta la muerte si hace falta, aun si no está. Ese es mi código. El código de toda persona enamorada. ¡Y juré defenderlo con uñas y dientes mientras quedase un hálito de vida entre mis huesos!

* * *

Mierda, entre tanta materia, test y exámenes se me ha olvidado subir la semana pasada. Pues nada, subo también el de esta ya que estoy. Respecto a este capítulo es otro que no me convence pero es importante. Me gustaría que lo dedujerais pero tampoco voy a trabar mentes: Alenadii es un personaje muy importante. Es crucial, diría yo, pero no sabréis porque.

* * *

Editado: 28/08/2017


	26. Llameante y traicionero final

**_Capítulo 25:_** _ **Llameante y traicionero final**_

Mirando al frente veías la capital de Skyrim sumergida en llamas. Era tan bonita con todas esas flores. El Palacio Azul era impresionante, pero ahora estaba parte derruido. La gente gritaba entrada en pánico y los guardias y legionarios luchaban por mantener la calma en contra de todo instinto de superviviencia. ¿Y se supone que esa era la manera de Ulfric de liberar Skyrim? ¿Con guerras? Dioses, ese hombre no sabía de que hablaba ni menos que estaba haciendo. Si no fuera porque lo necesitábamos hubiera muerto hace tiempo.

Los caballos, agotados, hacían un último esfuerzo por llegar. Habían recorrido toda la distancia entre Hibernalia y Soledad en una semana sin apenas descanso. Una vez bajamos y pisamos tierra una flecha fue detenida por Scott. Estaba a milímetros de mi rostro. El sudor frío inundó mi cara y la vida que tanto evité volvió a recorrer mi mente una vez más. Estuve a punto de caer al suelo, pero una mano cubierta con un guante negro me agarró evitándolo.

─ Deberías tener más cuidado. ─ Pronunció solemnemente el líder mientras me soltaba tras recuperar el equilibrio. ─ Somos los mejores guerreros, no deberían verte mostrando debilidad. ─ Comenzó a andar hacía la entrada donde se encontraba Ulfric tras devolver el proyectil con su propio arco.

Apretamos el paso y mientras andábamos vimos una granja arder. Estaba completamente destruida y los cadáveres de un hombre y un niño en el suelo desangrados por las heridas. Agudicé mi vista y vi como varios soldados forzaban y violaban con bastante dureza a una mujer. Por Auriel y los ocho, ¿esto es lo que promovía Ulfric? ¿Un mundo donde todo aquel que no estuviese de acuerdo con él fuese mutilado? Observé, pero no intervine, sabía que si lo hacía podría poner a mi líder en una posición complicada. Puse mi vista al frente y continué hacia la entrada principal con remordimientos. Caminaba por la que una vez fue Soledad. La entrada principal que estaba amurallada ahora era una ruina. El brillo de las flamas me cegaban y el negro humo hacía que mi respiración se complicase. Al fondo pude distinguir la figura del ejército con el Jarl al frente de ellos dando su discurso. Arengaba a las tropas con ánimo, la última batalla por Skyrim por la que tantos habían y estaban por caer había llegado. Nuestro líder se posicionó a su lado. Lo alababan como uno de sus héroes. Preferiría ser alagado por un bruja cuervo antes que por estos asesinos y violadores, pero no nos quedaba más remedio. Los necesitábamos.

─ ¡Es el momento de la verdad, guerreros! ─ Gritaba el castaño. ─ ¡Es la hora de expulsar a la legión de nuestras tierras! ─ Bajó el arma y observó seriamente a los suyos. ─ Este será un momento glorioso, hoy quedará marcado como el día en que le triunfamos y liberamos lo que es nuestro del yugo del Imperio y el Dominio. ¡Por Skyrim!

─ **¡Por Skyrim y su pueblo! ¡Por Talos y su divinidad!** ─ Gritaron al unísono todos. Estaban inspirados por su líder, dispuestos a acabar con todo.

─ ¡Pues acompañadme y hagamos de Skyrim un lugar para los nórdicos o cenemos en Svengarde en el intento! ─ Abrió el portón de hierro de un grito y avanzó junto a todo el ejército contra un muro de escudos plantado por los legionarios. Ese muro era una táctica nórdica muy eficaz la cual habían adaptado la mayor parte de razas de Tamriel y algunas lo habían mejorado. Los legionarios poseían unos escudos triangulares que se unían entre sí, uno por arriba y otro por abajo, haciendo un cuadrado perfecto y así evitando que entraran las flechas, cosa que los escudos redondos de los nórdicos no podían hacer en su totalidad.

Todos los de la Compañía comprendíamos que debíamos hacer, entendíamos nuestra labor y cargamos junto a los demás. Por última vez fuimos hermanos de escudo de estos bárbaros, aunque no todos lo eran. Los seis elevamos nuestras armas, gritamos con una falsa furia y cargamos con todo. En ese momento el tiempo volvió a pararse. Fije mi vista en mi alrededor y vi con claridad la escena. Un montón de hombres y mujeres yendo a la muerte. Veía como sus cascos se meneaban a cámara lenta, como gotas de saliva salían de sus bocas y como sus armas se zarandeaban en sus tenaces manos. Estaban dispuestos a todo. Los legionarios, tras su muralla de escudos, no estaban en una situación muy diferente o al menos algunos. Podía notar el miedo en ciertas personas, la ansiedad, los nervios de ver como una muchedumbre furiosa de rebeldes bien armados se abalanzan sobre ellos. El cielo se iluminó con un trueno y la gotas caían pesadamente, en un principio de forma pausada para suceder a la gran tormenta que se avecinaba. El enemigo estaba en mi frente y me repetía una y otra vez: "hoy no moriré". Al fin impactamos y el sonido de las carnes y aceros golpear el muro fue seco y repetitivo. La carnicería había comenzado y Sithis parecía contento.

En un principio los imperiales ganaban pues resistían tras sus protecciones pinchando y ensartando a los capas, pero todo se desbarató para ellos cuando intervine con mi magia. Aproveché la lluvia y reuniendo una gran cantidad de agua la congelé y lancé en forma de una gran ola gélida que funcionó perfectamente para abrir paso entre sus líneas. Ahora que penetramos sus defensas la lucha se igualó, pero el entrenamiento de los soldados del Imperio y los guardias de la ciudad se notaba aunque fuésemos más. Era una brutalidad. Fuese por donde fuese solo pisaba cadáveres y aún quedaban muchos por tumbar. Esto se alargaría demasiado pero ese era nuestro objetivo inicial; alargarlo. El plan era muy sencillo: todas las tropas hacíamos de señuelo mientras Ulfric y Scott se colaban en el palacio. El general Ralof tenía como prioridad asegurar a Elisif pero aún estaba con nosotros combatiendo

Paré un sablazo por la derecha y con la escarcha de mi izquierda lo lancé por los aires. Formé un muro de hielo congelando a varios enemigos e hice un paso para que el pelotón de Viento Lúgubre se colase directo al Palacio Azul. Una vez todo el plan estaba en macha solo restaba luchar hasta la caída de Tulio. La situación no nos era favorable por lo que recé a los ocho para que Scott se diera prisa.

La muralla no estaba muy bien defendida por lo que Ulfric y el Demonio avanzaban con facilidad hacia la guarida del general. Si no querían llamar la atención debían ser sigilosos, y esa era la especialidad del asesino. Armado con su arco mató a cada enemigo que se cruzaba con una flecha bien puesta en el cuello. Una vez llegaron al tejado rompieron una ventana y entraron con facilidad. Aterrizaron en la entrada y tres guardas los rodearon por el frente y dos del Penitus Oculatus por la salida evitando cualquier tipo de intento de fuga.

─ ¿Listo Demonio? ─ El rebelde adoptó su postura de batalla mirando a los legionarios.

─ La duda ofende. ─ Sacó sus espadas observando sediento a los pretorianos. Sabían de la fama de su enemigo y su mirada no ayudaba a mantener su moral, los mejores soldados que podía ofrecer el Imperio y estaban asustados como una niña ante un dragón gigante y bien dentado.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque. El capa gritó con potencia y los tres enemigos salieron por los aires. Remató a uno en el suelo y volvió a tumbar a otro que trataba de levantarse de una patada matándolo de la misma forma. Paró el espadazo del último por la espalda con su hacha, agarró el escudo y lo apartó a la fuerza para asestar un potente cabezazo y aprovechando su amedrentamiento le incrustó su arma en la garganta. Scott no se dificultó mucho las cosas y paró las armas de ambos con las suyas propia. Gritó a uno de ellos aturdiéndolo y con la libre atravesó el escudo del de su derecha clavando su arma en su sien. Con un movimiento tajante de derecha bloqueó el sajo de restante. Ejerció fuerza haciéndolo girar y así darle la espalda para cortarlo por la mitad con un potente tajo doble.

Ambos guerreros avanzaron hacia la sala principal donde el Imperio llevaba a cabo sus estrategias en Skyrim y ahí estaba Tulio y su Legada de mayor confianza: Rikke. Una mujer fuerte y leal a sus ideales. Portaba la armadura pesada de la legión junto al casco que se le daba a los que alcanzaban el puesto de teniente. Tenía su espada de acero y escudo del mismo material en mano. Su mirada era firme y sus ojos daban la sensación de que la victoria era la única salida. Estaba desesperada, pero no había perdido la esperanza.

─ Rikke…─ La mencionó Ulfric con algo de pesar.

─ Cierra la boca, rebelde. No pienso hablar contigo.

─ Apártate mujer, esto no va contigo. ─ Amenazó.

─ Claro que va conmigo. El general ya ha perdido la esperanza, pero yo no. ¡Pienso luchar por Skyrim! ─ Aporreó el escudo con su espada.

─ Maldita sea, no quiero matarte.

─ Provocas una guerra y esperas no matarme, ¿te crees que esto es un cuento de hadas para niños dónde todos comen perdices?

─ ¡Esto solo va con Tulio!

─ ¡Esto va con todos! ─ Respondió alterada. Aún seguía con las armas en las manos. ─ ¡Has provocado una guerra donde gente inocente muere por doquier pedazo de burro, donde hermanos y hermanas se ven obligados a pelear entre si! ¡¿Y todo esto para qué?! ¿Para hacerte el Rey Supremo, para tener riquezas? ¡¿Eso es todo?!

─ No lo entiendes.

─ ¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Viví la Gran Guerra junto a ti y a Galmar como hermanos de armas y aun sabiendo todo lo que ocurrió te pones en contra de la paz que tanta sangre costó!

─ ¡El Imperio está podrido, nos han quitado a Talos! ─ Por primera vez se alteró.

─ Sabes perfectamente que si no hubiésemos aceptado el Concordato Blanco y Dorado hubiésemos caído ante el Dominio. No teníamos más opción, era eso o morir.

─ No era la única opción. ¡Podríamos haber luchado!

─ ¿Estás loco? Habíamos perdido casi todas las Legiones entre la Crisis de Oblivion y la invasión de Umbriel, la Gran Guerra nos destrozó. ¡Vencimos al general Naarifin gracias a la valentía del emperador poniendo en riesgos nuestros últimos ejércitos! No nos quedaba nada y preferimos subsistir a tener que morir.

─ Pero─

─ ¡Cállate de una vez! ─ Interrumpió la castaña. ─ Lo que quieres es hacerte con Skyrim, admítelo de una vez. Tu egoísmo ha matado a miles de personas y aun así piensas que tu conciencia sigue limpia. No eras más que un farsante, Ulfric.

─ No pienso seguir hablando. ─ Desenfundó su arma. ─ Es hora de acabar con esto.

En ese momento el hombre se lanzó al ataque y la otra preparó su defensa pero el asesino los detuvo.

─ Me encargaré yo mismo de ella, tu ve a por Tulio. ─ Aceptó y fue a por el General el cual acababa de sacar su espada. Ambos iniciaron una lucha a muerte sin cuartel.

─ ¿Piensas seguir de su lado a pesar de conocer la verdad?

─ No me importa la gente de estas tierras. ─ Saco su acero derecho. ─ No me importa Ulfric ni sus ideales. ─ Desenfundó el de la izquierda. ─ Solo quiero matar a una persona, y para ello necesito un ejército que esté dispuesto a enfrentarse al Dominio. Por eso me uní a los Capas de la Tormenta.

─ Eres aún más egoísta que el propio Ulfric, ¿quieres sacrificar un pueblo entero solo por tu afán de venganza?

─ Sí. ─ Apareció de pronto delante de ella pero consiguió bloquearlo con el escudo por poco.

Atacó pero con un impacto de su propio acero derecho elevó su arma dejando su flanco izquierdo desprotegido y con la misma arma cortó su pierna haciendo que se tambaleara. Sajó con la izquierda pero la legionaria puso su defensa de por medio incrustando el sable es este. Propinó una potente patada impactándola contra el muro y con su diestra clavó limpiamente su espada en su gollete matándola tras un breve sangrado y murmullo. Se viró y vio como Tulio y Ulfric se enfrentaban igualados. El rebelde retrocedía y aprovechó el momento para poner el pie a lo que este cayó y el imperial encima de este, cogió su arma y atravesó a ambos dando en el corazón del capa de la tormenta. Observó la mirada de Ulfric por última vez, este pedía una explicación mientras agonizaba previo a la muerte.

─ No me lo tengas en cuenta, mi señor. ─ Acarició su barba. ─ Ralof es más controlable, me sirve de marioneta. ─ Se levantó cuando el castaño respiró su último aliento. ─ La guerra civil ha terminado.

* * *

Y con esto finalizo por fin el arco de la guerra civil. Después de catorce capítulos por fin lo he terminado (en verdad lo escribí hará ya tres meses, pero bueno xD). El siguiente tramo argumental, personalmente, me encanta y va a suponer el antes y el después para nuestro protagonista. Recordad leer el pequeño añadido del pasado de Scott en mi perfil. Sin más que añadir me despido hasta la próxima semana.

* * *

Editado: 28/08/2017


	27. Canciones que no olvidan

_**Capítulo 26: Canciones que no olvidan**_

Al fin todo había acabado. La guerra había terminado. Estaba sentada en el suelo junto a decenas de cadáveres tanto aliados como enemigos, quedaban pocos supervivientes. Resoplaba cansada, hecha polvo por el agotamiento mágico, apenas me quedaba maná. Tenía cada vez más calor y poco a poco me quité algunas partes de mi armadura de cristal empezando por el yelmo. Lo dejé caer contra el suelo y sonó hueco, vacío, muerto. El eco inundó la plaza central de la derruida ciudad. Después fueron los guantes los cuales estaban llenos de sangre. Mi espada del mismo material también cayó manchada en líquido rojo. Me levanté pausadamente y con dificultad, mis músculos estaban engarrotados tras el esfuerzo. Miré mis alrededores y pude observar a cada miembro de la compañía: Lokir estaba tirado en el suelo resoplando bastante agotado, tenía una herida profunda en el brazo izquierdo pero seguía vivo; Medenin se encontraba en un tejado tranquilamente sentado con las piernas cruzadas; debajo del porche se encontraba Aela con su arco y un carjack tirado a su lado descuidadamente, se había quitado la parte de arriba de su armadura dejando su ropa interior expuesta mientras sacaba la lengua entre extenuados resoplidos; Ghorbash reposaba apoyado en el destrozado pozo con la cabeza agachada y la armadura entera cubierta de sangre ya seca; y por último Ellah se acercaba a mí pero su expresión no era la alegre de siempre, traía una mueca preocupada y triste.

─ ¿Crees que le habrá ido bien? ─ Preguntó con un tono apagado.

─ Seguro que sí, no es el Demonio por nada. ─ Traté de consolarla, pero su mirada a la torre mientras se mordía el labio derramando un hilo de sangre en el acto me daba una sensación de desasosiego. "¿Por qué tanta intranquilidad?" ─ ¿A qué viene esto?

─ Me preocupo por el hombre que quiero, ¿acaso es tan raro? ─ Me observó de forma inquisidora.

─ Es Scott, aprendes a vivir con ello. ─ Torcí el gesto. ─ No puedes controlarlo, es alguien que cuando cree que debe hacer algo simplemente lo hace sin tener nada más en cuenta. ─ Resoplé extenuada. ─ En ese aspecto es bastante egoísta.

─ ¿Por qué no tiene en cuenta que lo quieras y te mantenga apesadumbrada en sus peligrosas aventuras? ─ Giré mi rostro hacia ella velozmente con mi gesto rebelando cuan avergonzada estaba. Mantenía una pícara sonrisa, "¿este era su verdadero motivo para hablar?"

─ No comprendo lo que dices. ─ Intenté deshacerme de la situación con mis burdos intentos de mentira.

─ Lo haces de pena, cariño. ─ Volvió a su actitud sonriente de siempre. ─ Mientes de pena, todo sabemos que estás completamente enamorada de Scott pero personalmente no comprendo el por qué no has movido ficha y ni siquiera te lo has tirado.

─ ¡No todo en el amor es sexo, degenerada! ─ Cometí el error fatal.

─ Y esto me acaba de dar la razón. ─ Se dio la vuelta marchándose. ─ Nos vemos después, elfita mía. ─ Se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa entre dientes. "¿A qué vino eso?" Era una chica de lo más rara pero algo no cuadraba. La preocupación del principio no era falsa, en verdad la atormentaba la posible pérdida. Decidí seguirla a hurtadillas, quería saber qué hacía.

La pelirroja caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad. Pisaba los escombros y observaba su alrededor con gran pesar en sus ojos. Tanta desolación, tanta muerte, tanto calvario parecía machacarla por dentro. Llegó a una casa al final de la avenida principal y entró por la derruida pared. Un hogar que parecía ser de los más viejos de la ciudad pues su tejado negro de ladrillo y sus paredes amarillas del mismo material chapados a la antigua tenían bastante polvo acumulado. Entró y cogió lo que parecía ser un cuadro. En él había pintada una familia con padre, madre y dos niños pequeños. Su agarre se intensificó. Soltó la pintura la cual cayó al suelo y se sentó tranquilamente en una silla. Dejó caer sus cansados brazos como peso muerto y contemplo el tejado hecho pedazos con amargura. Lagrimas rebeldes recorrían sus suaves mejillas y entonces cantó:

 _"Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin_

 _naal ok zin los vahriin_

 _wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal_

 _Ahrk fin norok paal graan_

 _fod nust hon zindro zaan_

 _Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal"_

Su voz era maravillosa. Digna de los divinos y la canción me relajaba. Me hacía hallar una paz interior que jamás había descubierto pero a la vez me hacía recobrar fuerzas y tener más ganas de luchar. Pero de alguna manera la tristeza que sentía ella en ese momento se podía reflejar en su armoniosa voz. No solo me transmitía sosiego, sino que también añoranza y aflicción. Con cada palabra más sentía mi alma quebrantarse.

 _"Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod_

 _Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein_

 _Wo lost fron wah ney dov_

 _ahrk fin reyliik do jul_

 _voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein"_

Lo sentía. Mi piel se erizaba y se congelaba aún más que cuando uso un hechizo. Mi corazón acompañaba con su bombeo el ritmo de la canción.

 _"Ahrk fin kel lost prodah,_

 _Do ved viing ko fin krah,_

 _Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein!_

 _Alduin, feyn do-"_

La puerta de la casa que, aún derruida permanecía cerrada, cayó bruscamente contra el suelo. De detrás de esta salió el asesino y sin pensárselo mucho fue con paso ligero hacia la cazabrujas. La cogió del cuello y la elevó por los aires. Apretaba con gran ferocidad su garganta hasta el punto de casi no dejarla respirar. No lo sé con certeza, pero la presencia de Scott era gigante, muy intimidatoria. Tanto que incluso las aves empezaron a volar lejos de la zona, lejos del peligro. La mirada de la mujer lo decía todo. Estaba aterrorizada. De repente, y con gran brutalidad, el rubio la impactó contra el suelo levantando una manta de polvo y la observó con gran salvajismo.

─ ¿Cómo conoces esa canción? ─ No hablaba. Permanecía callada pero apretó el agarre. ─ ¡¿Por qué la conoces?! ─ Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Sus piernas se movían desesperadamente y sus manos trataban de aflojar el ahorcamiento con locura. Leves gemidos de dolor salieron de su boca. Me daba verdadera pena, pero mi curiosidad era mayor. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado cruel con la que consideraba una amiga. Tal vez hubiese pasado demasiado tiempo con Scott.

─ No es lo que parece. ─ Dijo con gran dificultad. ─ ¡Te lo juro! ─ La soltó y una vez fue libre comenzó a toser y recuperar el aire.

─ ¿Quién eres en realidad? ─ Preguntó ya más relajado. Ellah se levantó y se colocó delante de él mirándolo fijamente al ojo.

─ Obsérvame bien y dime tú quien soy. ─ Permanecieron así segundos que parecían eternos. Instantes los cuales la tensión era palpable.

─ No puede ser. ─ Ahora era el demonio quien retrocedía. A pase lento se apoyó en la pared. Con su temblorosa mano apartó su máscara y abrió su ojo muerto el cual ahora permanecía con la pupila blanca debido a la falta de vida. La tiró contra el suelo con potencia y se levantó. ─ ¡Pero está muerta!

─ ¡Sí que lo está! ─ Se acercó a él y lo empujó contra la pared de nuevo. ─ Lydia está muerta. ─ Volvió a llorar. ─ ¡Mi hermana está muerta por tu culpa! ─ Scott se quedó todavía más pálido. No reaccionaba. Su cara de asombro iba más allá de lo imaginable. ─ Hace ya diez años que ella murió. ─ Lo soltó y se alejó dándole la espalda. ─ Ese día estaba en la capilla cuando de repente sentí como una parte de mí se iba. De repente sabía la canción que oíste, sabía su melodía y la forma de cantarla cuando era mi hermana quien la conocía como la palma de su mano. En ese momento me percaté de que algo le había sucedido y salí deprisa de Roca Alta rumbo a Riften, donde sabía que se alojaba. ─ Las lágrimas por el terrible recuerdo surgían de sus ojos esmeralda.─ Me enteré por medio de la Ratonera que la habías matado, pero que el maestre del gremio te había quitado la vida. Fui corriendo a la cripta y cuando vi su cadáver sentí como todo se derrumbaba. Mi mundo se cayó a pedazos. Mi gemela había muerto. Me arrepiento de haberme separado de ella, todos estos años lo he hecho. ─ Era eso de lo que no quería hablar cuando la conocí, era lo único de lo que se arrepentía de su vida: no poder salvar a su hermana ni haber pasado más tiempo con ella. ─ Sin embargo no vi tu cadáver, quería apuñalarlo, masacrarlo por quitarme a mi única familia pero una dumner que apareció de la nada me lo explicó todo. ─ Se giró y abrazó al hombre. ─ Cuando observé tu lucha contra Mercer. Cuando vi cómo te consumían tus ansias de venganza y el cómo llorabas supe que de verdad la amabas y la sonrisa de su cuerpo me lo terminó de confirmar. En ese momento, cuando la locura te había invadido por completo sabía que debía cantar. Algo me lo decía, algo me pedía a gritos que te calmase y que evitara que la oscuridad te engullese. Mi hermana suplicaba. ¡Me pedía entre ahogados gritos que te salvara! ─ Abrazaba con más fuerza, apretaba todo lo que podía. ─ Ahora soy yo quien no puede evitar sentir algo por ti. ¿A caso es la influencia de Lydia que recorre mi cuerpo? ¿Por su culpa no puedo evitar mirarte y sentir como mi corazón se desgarra con tus silenciosos llantos? ¿Por su culpa no puedo evitar amarte con todo mi ser aunque eso incluya sacrificar mi vida? ¡Dímelo, Scott! ─ Entonces la agarró de los muslos y la elevó a su altura. Se miraron a los ojos y se fundieron en un romántico beso. La tristeza me asedió pues sabía que esta vez no era como las anteriores en las que se llevaba a la cama a una mujer cualquiera. No, esta vez era diferente. Nunca lo había visto besar a nadie, sin embargo se estaban desviviendo. Era una caricia de amor verdadero. Cuando se separaron Ellah se echó a llorar desconsolada contra su pecho. Era la primera vez que no podía observar una expresión alegre en su rostro. Entonces la abrazó con cariño.

─ Tal vez no pude proteger a Lydia, eso me demuestra que soy debil.─ Ahora era yo quien lagrimeaba.─ No puedo prometer protección, pero lo que si puedo prometer es venganza y destrucción.

─ Cantemos Scott, necesitamos olvidar.─ Suplicaba.

─ No, nunca olvidemos porque es lo que nos da fuerza. ─ Acariciaba su mejilla. ─ Nunca olvidaré.

* * *

Interesante, ¿no? Bueno, el gran secreto de Ellah queda revelado y con esto confirmo que vamos más o menos por el 25% de la historia. Espero que os quedéis con todas las movidas, Scott es un personaje bastante inmaduro y me gustaría hacerlo crecer como protagonista. ¿Habéis notado alguna diferencia o todavía pensáis que no ha madurado nada? Por mi parte creo firmemente que si (soy quien escribe, es obvio que noto sus cambios xD). Fijaos en todos los detalles y acciones y comparadla con los primeros capítulos, es muy poco el detalle pero se puede notar.

La canción, sí, es la genérica de Skyrim. Tenía que usarla. ¿Qué relación hay? Leed la historia del pasado de Scott y lo sabréis (aunque el capítulo que narra esa parte todavía no está publicado, sigue en mis archivos esperando la llegada de mi majestuosa inspiración).

También voy a revisar y cambiar los primeros capítulos. En ellos todavía no tenía claro quién sería el narrador así que está en tercera persona, eso lo cambiaré. Puede que no hoy, ni mañana, ni tan siquiera estas navidades, pero algún día (¡ya lo estoy haciendo xD!). Además, me estoy quedando sin capítulos en la reserva, necesito escribir urgentemente si no quiero que haya retrasos por no tenerlos listos pero mis momentos de lucidez se suelen ir en otra historia que estoy desarrollando.

Y os he contado suficiente mi vida, pequeños fantasmitas. Adiós ;P.

* * *

Editado: 28/08/2017


	28. Nación devastada

**_**Capítulo 27: Nación devastada**_**

La pelirroja todavía seguía recostada en su pecho. Aun se aferraba a él. El hombre la acarició, por primera vez desde hace mucho sentía lástima por alguien. Se sentía incluso dolido. Saboreó sus propios labios y comprobó que aún permanecía.

─ Sabes igual que ella. ─ La mujer levantó la mirada en una combinación de duda y tristeza. ─ Tus besos saben igual que los de Lydia. Nunca quería darlos para que su sabor nunca se fuera, puede parecer una tontería pero era de lo poco que me quedaba de ella: su sabor a miel dulce. ─ Ocultó su vista de nuevo y comenzó a reír pausadamente. Era un tanto melancólica pero verdadera.

─ Miel dulce, ¿eh? Recuerdo que de pequeñas nos encantaba. ─ Rememoró momentos de su infancia. ─ El sacerdote de Arkay que nos crio nos la solía dar y se lo echaba en todo. ¡Incluso al pan de remojar! ─ Volvía a recuperar su actitud de siempre. ─ Parecía una adicta.

─ ¡Sí, yo también lo recuerdo! ─ Me sorprendió muchísimo oír a Scott expresarse con emoción. En más de un año nunca lo había visto demostrar algo que no fuera odio o melancolía en ciertas ocasiones. Parecía que ante la bretona era un verdadero libro abierto. ─ En el Jarro Ajado se la echaba siempre en el desayuno, incluso la usaba en otras cosas…

─ Ya me lo imagino. ─ De repente ambos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Si, yo también alucinaba. El gran Demonio Enmascarado. El líder de la Compañía del Demonio del Norte. El gran Sangre de Dragón del Inframundo. Aquel que solo tiene la venganza como objetivo y el odio como motivación estaba riéndose como un niño. Inédito. ─ Se fue cuando teníamos once años, tal vez deberías contarme como era. Me gustaría conocer mejor como era mi hermana.

─ Sí, estaría bien, pero no ahora. Debemos partir. ─ Volvió a su tono serio y comenzó a ir a la plaza central tras colocarse su máscara para reunirse con el resto.

─ Te dije que acabarías contándomelo.─ Burlaba ella.

─ No es más que una parte de lo que quieres oir.─ Refutaba con su ya típico violento tono.

Tenía que volver rápido así que me colé por un tejado y llegué justo al lado de donde estaba Medenin y me senté junto a él y este no se molestó ni en mirarme. A los pocos segundos llegó el líder junto a la pelirroja y todos nos posicionamos en su frente.

─ Partiremos hacia Ventalia, donde planearemos como colarnos en Alinor.

─ ¿Para qué queremos eso? ─ Cuestionó Sven.

─ La persona que quiero matar se encuentra allí, resguardado tras el ejercito Thalmor. ─ Me miró directamente. ─ Aquí llega tu parte más importante, Lena. Debes decirnos las debilidades del Dominio, eras un rango alto y una altmer por lo que debes de conocer cosas, secretos.

─ Sé de algunos, tal vez un par de puntos débiles pero con mi partida puede que los hayan cubierto. Son muy cautelosos y eficaces. ─ Expresé con algo de pesar en la última oración. ─ ¿Pero no deberías conocer un poco de tú poder? Creo que deberíamos pasarnos por el templo de los Barbas Grises.

─ Sí, pero ten en cuenta que un ataque no se planea en un solo día. Por ello os dejaré a ti y a Medenin en Ventalia para que planeéis junto a Ralof el golpe que permita colarnos.

─ A ver si he entendido bien. ─ Resopló Lokir. ─ ¿Hemos luchado esta guerra sin sentido para que puedas atacar con un ejército a los Thalmor?

─ No podía colarme en Alinor como si nada, necesitaba una distracción y los Capas de la Tormenta son perfectos. Si uso todo su débil ejercito como carnada fácil no podrán resistirse y atacaran. Aprovecharé ese momento de ausencia para colarme y matarlo.

─ ¿Vas a sacrificar a toda una nación solo para matar a una persona? ─ Dijo Aela alucinada.

─ Correcto. ─ Dijo sin titubeo alguno. Nadie preguntó más ni cuestionó. Todos sabíamos que su objetivo no era precisamente bueno y habíamos prometido no abandonarlo pasase lo que pasase.

Con toda la charla conclusa partimos hacia la nueva capital del reino independiente de Skyrim. Otro viaje más por los parajes de esa comarca entonces nuevamente independiente. Cuando llegaron los Thalmor todo estaría arrasado. Todo muerto. No quedaría nada. Al final resulta que el Imperio mantenía alejado al Dominio de esas tierras. Pobres estúpidos. No comprendían la importancia de esto, ya no había tratado alguno que les impidiera atacar y encima su ejército es muy superior en todos los aspectos. Si lo pensamos bien, no fue Scott quien había condenado Skyrim, sino Ulfric y sus egoístas ganas de poder. Mucho lema y mucho "por Skyrim", pero bien que no comprendía la amenaza del Dominio. Pobre ignorante. Tanto él como los que le seguían solo trajeron la desgracia a esas maravillosas tierras.

El viaje duró casi una semana hasta Carrera Blanca pues íbamos a paso relajado. Fue todo muy calmado hasta la salida. Estábamos saliendo de la ciudad central tras una noche de descanso en una de sus posadas cuando el asesino se detuvo repentinamente. Tras esto bajó del caballo y decidí mirar al frente para encontrarme con dos hombres de ropajes muy extraños. Llevaban unas túnicas muy raras de un color marrón con guantes y botas a juego y sus máscaras eran todavía más excéntricas: eran como unas bolsas del mismo color que el manto y con lo que parecía un pulpo blanco en el frente de esta. Ambos se acercaron al demonio y tras mirarse hablaron.

─ ¿Eres quién se hace pasar por Sangre de Dragón? ─ Esta pregunta nos extrañó muchísimo a todos. "¿Cómo que hacerse pasar?"

─ No me hago pasar, yo soy Sangre de Dragón. ─ Entonces se acercó más a ellos. ─ A juzgar por la magia que detecto en vosotros habéis estado en contacto con otro, ¿verdad?

─ ¡Nosotros somos siervos de nuestro gran señor Miraak y solo él puede llamarse Sangre de Dragón! ¡Ahora mue─ Antes de poder acabar la espada derecha del rubio ya atravesaba su garganta de forma violenta y repentina y lanzó la izquierda con gran potencia perforando la yugular del otro antes de que pudiera convocar un hechizo.

─ Nadie se atreve a hablarme así, putos malparidos. ─ De un pisotón destrozó el cráneo del primero con furia. Sin venir a cuento registró entre sus cosas y sacó una nota manchada con sangre. En ella estaba escrito de dónde venían y que servían a un tal Miraak.

─ Parece que no eres el único Dovahkiin. ─ Pronuncié.

─ Sí. ─ Entonces guardó la nota en su cinturón de cuero. ─ Cambio de planes. ─ Se giró hacia nosotros. ─ Nos vamos a Solstheim.

* * *

Exacto, el nuevo arco es el del enfrentamiento contra Miraak, un nuevo enemigo que ha interesado especialmente a nuestro protagonista. ¿Deseáis leer la legendaria batalla entre el primer y último Sangre de Dragón en la cima de Apocrypha? Aún me cuestiono el cómo será, pero tal vez haga a Miraak más chetado que en el juego para hacer esto un poco más interesante.

* * *

Editado: 29/08/2017


	29. Dharlyena la Embaucadora

_**Capítulo 28: Dharlyena la Embaucadora**_

Tras descubrir la procedencia de estos sectarios fuimos directos a Ventalia pues llegaron por un barco que solía atracar en el puerto de la ciudad. Sinceramente, ya estaba harta de todo el gélido panorama de Skyrim. Por muy bonito que fuera era muy tedioso recorrerlo constantemente. En el fondo echaba de menos Alinor, no era el sitio más bonito de Tamriel pero me gustaba más por ser el sitio donde me crie.

Todo estaba igual que siempre: bandidos intentando asaltarnos, un montón de osos y varios dientes de sable. ¿Cómo podía haber tantos osos por esas tierras? A cada paso había uno y me tocaban bastante las narices pues se lanzaban directos hacia nosotros. Decían que son criaturas pacíficas, ¡ja! Me gustaría verlo. Lo bueno es que cuando notaban a Scott se solían largar corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas. Me intriga que incluso los animales le tuvieran pánico, aunque no tanto cuando descubrían que tenían un sexto sentido respecto a los peligros, y si nosotros ya lo notabamos a saber que sentían ellos. Ni podía acercarse a uno sin que este empezara a temblar o huyese. Era en verdad anormal. Si tuviese tornillos gigantes en las manos y fuese un psicópata inmortal en su totalidad sería en verdad gracioso, aunque presiento que hubiera sido un perdedor. Chistes aparte, incluso nosotros notabamos su abrumadora presencia. Aquella vez en Helgen, cuando me amenazó, pensé que en verdad moriría. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida. La piel se me erizó, la sangre se me congeló y en un acto reflejo que nunca antes había ocurrido mi cuerpo se alejó de él. Pero no es el único con el que me ha pasado. Aquel guerrero, Zehagann de Ysgramor como se hacía llamar, me provocó la misma sensación. "¿Qué pasará cuando él y Scott se enfrenten? Y según dijo, no es el más fuerte. ¿Qué clase de enemigos nos esperan?" No estábamos preparados ni para ese hombre, era obvio que no íbamos a sobrevivir ante el que era más fuerte que él. En aquel momento esperaba que nuestro líder tuviera un buen plan para combatirlo o serían nuestras cabezas las que Sithis se llevaría de regalo.

Al fin habíamos llegamos a Ventalia, nueva capital de Skyrim. Notaba las calles un poco más vivas y alegres. Nos encaminamos por la derecha de la entrada directos al puerto. Según tengo entendido era más grande que el de Soledad, pero el de la ex capital tenía mejor salida al mar y por ende era mejor en ese sentido para el comercio. Por aquel entonces me preguntaba si tal vez Ventalia fuera a revivir sus mejores días hasta que llegue el Dominio y la gente fuese llamada una vez más a las armas.

Mientras andábamos noté algo extraño. Era una mirada, pero no de las típicas racistas, nos estaban espiando. Medenin me hizo señas de que se había dado cuenta también y dudaba que nuestro jefe no lo hubiera notado. ¿No prestaba atención por qué no le suponía un problema? Me preocupé por un momento. Puede que el rubio diese las cosas por sentado pero capaz hubiera podido ser un asesino. Bajé el dedo índice y corazón de la mano derecha en signo de ataque y el bosmer lanzó un cuchillo de aviso a los pies del observador el cual saltó. Inmediatamente lancé un hechizo pero fue bloqueado por uno ígneo. Al fin lo vi entre las sombras por un instante gracias a la iluminación de las llamas. Unos ojos rojos curiosos y violentos. Más abajo una magia de fuego preparada en su mano izquierda la cual iluminaba a su portador dando a ver su apariencia: una mujer dunmer. Salió de entre la oscuridad con paso seguro y seductor dando a ver su apariencia: pelo negro lacio y largo hasta la cintura, piel oscura como en los de su especie con las orejas puntiagudas y ojos rasgados de completo color rojo, nariz fina con labios algo carnosos, un cuerpo explosivo con caderas de botijo, pechos grandes y culo respingón. Llevaba unas ropas sugerentes: parecía una túnica de color carmesí holgada la cual cubría mitad de sus brazos y estaba abierta por delante, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje de cuero negro que dejaba a la vista su canalillo y por último unas botas de batalla del mismo color que su traje. Me quedé estupefacta y pensé: "¿esto es una broma?"

─ Me habéis descubierto. ─ Reía de una forma un tanto extraña. Por su andar y pose parecía una mujer de clase alta.

─ ¿Quién eres y por qué nos espiabas? ─ El elfo del bosque la amenazó con un cuchillo por la espalda.

─ ¿No te han enseñado que amenazar a un mago ígneo tan de cerca es peligroso? ─ Colocó su mano derecha tras de sí y provocó una explosión que envió al hombre a volar bruscamente contra la pared. ─ Te servirá de lección. Los hechizos de fuego son poco precisos pero muy potentes en compensación, si te pones tan cerca me has hecho la mayor parte del trabajo. ─ Echó el pelo de su hombro hacia atrás con un movimiento de mano. ─ Una altmer, se supone que sois los mejores en las artes arcanas, ¿quieres comprobar el por qué estáis equivocados? ─ Desafió.

─ Basta. ─ Mandó el líder. ─ Es obvio que estas aquí por algo. Habla.

─ Ya veo, un hombre directo. Me gusta. ─ Avanzó con su contoneo de caderas mientras su pelo y ropas se balanceaban a su ritmo. ─ ¿No me dejaríais unirme a vuestro grupo, señor Demonio? ─ Su tono me resultaba hasta insultante. ¡Trataba de seducirlo y ni se molestaba en ocultarlo!

─ Solo los que él mismo escoja pueden entrar. No puedes llegar y solicitar unirte sin más. ─ La agarré del hombro. Cuando miró hacia atrás vi la mayor cara de asco de mi vida. Ni un nórdico racista hasta la médula podría haberla igualado. ─ Además, odio a las que usan hechizos de ilusión para aumentarse los pechos.

─ ¿Aumentármelos? ─ Reía de forma burlesca. ─ Lo siento querida, pero son reales. ─ Se cruzó de brazos realzándoselos.

─ Es raro que una elfa los tenga tan grandes. Soléis ser casi plana, cómo Lena. ─ El pelirrojo recibió un guantazo de mi parte como ya era costumbre.

─ Puede que Lokir sea idiota, pero tiene razón. Las elfas no están hechas para tener senos tan grandes como esos, es obvio que es una ilusión. ─ Ahora fue Sven el que habló. Antes de que la pelinegra pudiera hablar se llevó una gran sorpresa; Ellah estaba manoseando sus pechos.

─ ¡¿Pero qué haces, asqueroso ser inferior?! ─ La empujó pero esta no perdió el equilibrio.

─ Son completamente reales. ─ Señalo con el dedo índice apuntando al cielo. ─ Si fueran magia ilusoria ya hubieran desaparecido cuando trate de absorberla. Son unas tetas gigantes, redondas, bien puestas y naturales. ¡El sueño de todo hombre!

─ ¿Puedo lamerlas? ─ El tonto no tardó en hablar para volver a ser tumbado por otro puñetazo.

─ Ahora que hemos solucionado el tema de mi delantera, ¿podemos ir a lo que he venido? ─ Estaba claramente molesta por el rumbo de la conversación.

─ No. ─ Se sorprendió. ─ No te vas a unir a nosotros. No pienso aguantar a una niña con delirios de grandeza.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ Posó sus manos en la máscara del nórdico. ─ ¿Seguro qué no deseas que me una? ─ Arrejuntó sus brazos remarcando… bueno, ¡estoy harta de hablar de pechos! ¡Esto no es una historia erótica! ¡Joder, incluso muerta no para de molestar!

La apartó bruscamente y siguió andando hacia el puerto. La dunmer iba por detrás sin parar de hablar y dando motivos por los que debía unirse. Intentó seducir a los hombres y es obvio cual es el único en el que funciono, ¿no? Tuve que volver a golpearlo para que se estuviera quieto y no cayera en sus garras de arpía. Tras por fin cruzar el portón que conducía al puerto, una argoniana que andaba tranquilamente chocó contra ella. La reptil, en un acto humilde, trato de pedir disculpas.

─ ¡¿Cómo osa tocarme una asquerosa lagartija inferior cómo tú?! ─ Cargó hechizos ígneos en sus manos. ─ ¡¿Cómo osas si quiera mirarme a mí, Dharlyena Telvanni, miembro de la mayor casa de Morrowind?! ─ Acto seguido incineró en cuestión de segundos a la mujer sin dejar ni tan siquiera las cenizas.

─ ¿Una Telvanni? ─ Dijo sorprendida la cazabrujas. ─ Esto puede ser interesante.

─ Sí, y por fin demuestra su verdadero ser. ─ Sven habló con tono muy serio. ─ Me da asco.

─ ¡No es lo que parece! ─ Se intentó excusar. ─ ¡Intentó robarme!

─ No hace falta que digas nada. ─ La paró Scott. ─ Eres una Telvanni, fue una de las mayores casas de Morrowind. Personalmente creo que, junto a la Redoran, era la más grande. ─ Se acercó a ella. ─ Dime, Dharlyena, ¿dónde te has escondido los últimos doscientos años? Casi toda tu familia murió, según tengo entendido.

─ No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. ─ Giró el rostro. ─ La Crisis de Oblivion comenzó cuando era muy joven, apenas tenía quince años. ─ Resopló. ─ Cuando se cerraron los portales habíamos perdido mucho. Todo Páramo de Vvarden cayó a manos de los daedra y empezamos la reconstrucción, pero cuando los argonianos atacaron nos pillaron por sorpresa. ¡Aniquilaron todo! ─ Apretó los puños con rabia. ─ Esos malditos lagartos de mierda no dejaron casi nada. ─ El tono de su voz era colérico.

─ ¿Y por qué deseas unirte a nosotros? ─ Pregunté bastante curiosa.

─ Son motivos que no te incumben, altmer. ─ Me echó otra mirada llena de odio y asco. ─ Te basta con saber que me encanta su poder. ─ Volvió a mirar al líder embelesada.

─ Interesante. ─ Scott la observaba de arriba abajo. ─ ¿No lo has notado, Lena? ─ Me paré a mirarla yo también, pero no lograba entenderlo. Era una alfa de grandes pechos y buen nombre, ¿qué más? Pensé por unos segundos y llegué a la conclusión de que no era algo físico. Se refería a algo mágico. Entonces me concentré en su maná y potencial y me di cuenta. ─ Por tu cara veo que lo has notado. Has tardado más de lo que pensaba, no me vuelvas a decepcionar. ─ Volvió su mirada una vez más a la dunmer. ─ Te vienes con nosotros, tal vez a donde vamos resultes útil. ─ Con las mismas se dio la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras mientras un par de guardias revisaban la escena tras ver una gran llamarada en los cielos.

Por fin lo comprendí: ¡sus reservas mágicas era asombrosas! En ese tiempo me dediqué a entrenar con Scott la magia rastreadora y con ella me di cuenta. Por entonces podía ver el poder y reservas de maná de un mago, pero aún me quedaba por avanzar, pero mi habilidad fue suficiente para darme cuenta de cuán grande podía ser esa mujer, aunque actualmente puedo averiguar todo de un mago con solo revisarlo un poco, es lo que tiene tantos milenios de entrenamiento y experiencia. Mientras que su poder superaba la media con diferencia, como se esperaba por parte de un dunmer de alta categoría, esos grandes tanques -¡y no, no me refiero a sus jodidas tetas!- le permitían estar horas enteras lanzando conjuros de alto nivel sin parar, era realmente impresionante.

─ Ahora que estamos todos, hagámosle una visita a un amigo.

* * *

¡Nuevo personaje! La Compañía del Demonio del Norte sigue creciendo a estas alturas, ¿no os pica la curiosidad que más personajes quedan por traer? Obviamente es la más vulgar del grupo, ¿mujer de cuerpazo que siente atracción por Scott? ¡Waoh, nunca había visto algo así! Hágase notar la ironía. Pero como ya he dicho, todo tiene un motivo y esto no iba a ser menos. También ha quedado claro el porque de su apodo de embaucadora, ¿verdad? Bien, a los que no le guste la podéis llamar la tanque, y os juro que no me salió a propósito xD

* * *

Editado: 28/08/2017


	30. Mar de recuerdos

_**Capítulo 29: Mar de recuerdos**_

Odiaba la situación. La nueva estaba todo el rato pegada al culo de Scott mientras este convencía -o más bien amenazaba- al capitán del barco que trajo a los sectarios. Era verdaderamente repugnante. Yo era quien debía estar junto a él, no por nada era su guardiana. Al principio odiaba ese título, pero con el tiempo comprendí que era verdad. Yo era la guardiana de Scott'Khara. Era su protectora y consejera, su mano derecha, no esa zorra de piel negra.

─ ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara, altmer? ─ Su pregunta no hizo más que aumentar mi enfado. ─ Deberías conocer tu lugar y apartarte del aire que respiro, no quiero que se contamine con simples plebeyos. ─ Como me dieron ganas de atravesarla con una estalactita cuando sacó esa sonrisa tan chulesca. ¡Qué despreciable!

─ Te recuerdo que en nuestra escala de rango eres la menor, mientras que Lena es la de mayor influencia tras el propio Scott. ─ Declaró Sven en mi defensa. ─ La que debería de arrodillarse aquí eres tú, novata.

─ Y suerte si en su primera batalla no vomita. ─ Dijo riéndose la loba.

─ ¡He luchado antes! ─ Refutó algo enojada la dunmer mientras daba un zapatazo y se cruzaba de brazos.

─ Eso es porque no has luchado con la Compañía del Demonio del Norte. ─ Ahora fue Lokir el que habló dándome a entender que podía ponerse serio si quería. ─ Pero si me dejas acariciar esas preciosidades te protegeré. ─ Y en una sola oración echó abajo los pensamientos sobre su seriedad. Ya como era costumbre le di un buen golpe para ver si se callaba.

─ No soy una niña, soy mayor que todos vosotros. ─ Siempre buscaba algo de lo que alardear. ─ Tengo más experiencia. ─ Su pequeña risa de superioridad me habría hecho cabrear todavía más si no fuera porque todos estábamos riéndonos de ella a carcajadas.

─ ¡Dice que tiene más experiencia! ─ Aela se apoyó en el muro de madera del barco para no caerse.

─ ¿Lo has oído, Lena? ¡Esta chica es desternillante! ─ Lokir estaba tirado en el suelo riéndose con ambos brazos sobre su tripa.

─ ¡Es lo mejor que he oído en años! ─ Ellah no iba a ser diferente pues, a pesar de ser siempre una chica amable y radiante, también se la notaba recelosa con la nueva. Sabía que si podía hacerle daño lo haría. El resto nos limitamos a reír de forma más disimulada a excepción de Medenin que ni tan siquiera se alteró, más bien la vigilaba. Parecía molesto por aquel hechizo de fuego con el que lo tumbó.

─ ¡Callaos! ─ El asesino gritó furioso. ─ ¡No sois unos críos, dejad de montar escándalo por una tontería! ─ La pupila de su único ojo visible se hizo más pequeña haciendo ver que su furia iba en aumento. Una vez todos nos callamos volvió a girarse para contemplar como el nórdico con el que hablaba temblaba de miedo. ─ Entonces nos llevarás, ¿verdad?

─ Pero en esa isla ocurre algo extraño. ─ Dijo tartamudeando de miedo. ─ No creo que sea prudente ir…

─ ¿A caso tengo pinta de que me importe? ─ Se acercó más a él. ─ Puedo ver en tus ojos a tu mujer y…─ Pensó por un momento y soltó una carcajada desafiante. ─ esto es gracioso, ¡dos hijas! ─ El hombre se estremeció aterrado mientras gotas de sudor surcaban su rostro. ─ Podría ir y tirarme primero a tu esposa, seguro que le gustaría. ─ Rio de forma burlesca. ─ No sería la primera mujer casada que me llevo a la que monto. Y después, cuando la mate tras disfrutarla, me encargaría personalmente de esas dos preciosas niñas. A lo mejor un traficante argoniano me da una buena suma por ellas, siempre están buscando esclavos para sus tonterías de construcciones y tengo un par de contactos.

─ ¡Vale, te llevaré, pero deja a mi familia, por favor! ─ Agarró al protagonista de los hombros.

─ Bien, así me gusta. ─ Se volvió hacia nosotros mientras empujaba al capitán que cayó a la helada agua de Ventalia. ─ Partiremos ahora mismo, no os dejéis nada. ─ Acto seguido nos montamos en el barco.

La especie de bote grande en el que íbamos se zarandeaba bastante, pero tampoco era algo exagerado. Me dediqué a mirar el paisaje marítimo sentada mientras jugaba con una figura de hielo con forma de tigre dientes de sable que yo misma había hecho. Por un momento suspiré y observé una vez más mis alrededores. Apreté con fuerzas el muñeco y lo lancé al basto mar. No necesitaba sumergirme en mis recuerdos una vez más, eso era lo peor que me podía ocurrir. Apoyé ambos brazos en el pequeño muro de madera que impedía que me cayese al agua y recosté mi cabeza en ellos. Sentía el frio de la armadura que de una forma u otra era reconfortante junto a la brisa y el balanceo del barco junto a su respectivo crujir de la madera. Entonces me dediqué, una vez más, a pensar. Intentaba idear estrategias para momentos de necesidad, si de verdad había un Sangre de Dragón en esa isla estaba claro que sería poderoso. Con solo saber que se había escondido desde antes de la muerte del último Septim me podía imaginar que había tenido siglos para acumular poder y fuerzas. Estaba claro que no quería que nadie interfiriera y eso incluía a otro Dovhakiin como Scott. Nunca en mi sano juicio me hubiera supuesto que el ir a esa isla lo cambiaría todo. Si tan solo me hubiera imaginado algo, tal vez hubiese podido detenerlo, pero no pude. En Solstheim fue donde descubrimos que la venganza de nuestro líder iba más allá de lo que nos podíamos imaginar. Sus ansias de poder y muerte de por si no eran normales, pero excedían todo lo antes visto. Descubrimos lo que verdaderamente era y el por qué. Pero esa información no salió barata. Scott tuvo que pagar muy caro por saberlo, y yo también. Una vez más la carretera del destino se volvía pedregosa y no hacía más que embarrarnos, pero saldríamos adelante pues nosotros moldeabamos el destino a nuestra conveniencia.

─ Esa es Solstheim. ─ Dijo al fin el capitán señalando.

─ Sería bonito si no hubiera tanta ceniza en el aire. ─ Mencionó tranquilamente el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y tiraba el paño con el que limpiaba los restos de sangre de su hacha por la batalla de Soledad.

Contemplé el lugar y pude confirmarlo: había mucha ceniza en el aire. También observé la rara forma de boniato de los edificios y el como estaban hechos de piedra gris con puertas grandes de madera. Giré un poco la vista para percatarme de como unos soldados con armaduras amarillas combatían a unos monstruos con forma humanoide los cuales lanzaban hechizos de fuego explosivos.

─ Esos son engendros de ceniza. ─ La dunmer de nuestro grupo habló. ─ Desde la gran erupción se encuentran en todos lados de Morrowind. Son una amenaza para todos los poblados y ciudades. ─ Noté un deje de rabia en su mirada. No la comprendía del todo -ni tampoco quería- pero, al igual que el resto de la compañía, parecía tener un pasado que ocultar.

No éramos el mejor grupo, ni mucho menos. Todos ocultábamos la mayor parte de nuestro pasado. Pasados oscuros que nos habían hecho ser como somos, que nos forjaron a base de martillazos como a una espada ardiente que necesita obtener forma. Ninguno nunca había dicho nada. Ninguno nunca diría nada pues sabíamos que si lo nuestro fue duro lo de Scott fue mucho peor. No teníamos derecho a quejarnos sabiendo todo lo que cargaba nuestro líder a sus espaldas. Él nos sostenía como el único y fuerte pilar de nuestra gran casa. Ninguno lo dejaría caer. Cumpliríamos su venganza a como dé lugar aunque tuviéramos que derrocar al mismísimo Auri-el. Aunque tuviéramos que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra Trinimac y su horda de seguidores orcos. Éramos la Compañía del Demonio del Norte, no teníamos rival si luchábamos juntos, como hermanos. O eso pensábamos.

* * *

Bien, esta vez soy yo el que os necesita. Tengo que saber qué tipo de gobierno tienen los Thalmor. Sé que la familia real de los altmer fue desterrada o los asesinaron, o eso creo, y no tengo ni idea del tipo de gobierno. No creo que sea una monarquía absoluta, en el remoto caso de que hubiera un rey/reina o emperador/emperatriz seguramente sería una monarquía parlamentaria. Lo que pienso y lo más probable que haga si no consigo averiguarlo es que sea una república unipartidista, pues los Thalmor parecen una especie de partido político nacionalista. También me pregunto si es una aristocracia, pero no estoy nada seguro. Por eso necesito que alguien me diga, si es que se sabe, que tipo de gobierno son. He buscado, mas no he encontrado. Si alguien lo sabe le agradecería que me lo dijera, y si nunca se ha dicho nada sobre este tema me inventaré yo esto. Gracias de antemano ;)

* * *

Editado: 30/08/2017


	31. Aviso

No sé por dónde empezar. Estoy sumamente cabreado pues todo lo que tenía escrito se borró de un día para otro. Lo suelo tener en un pendrive a parte de todo donde lo único que hay son fics pero llego ahora y cuando lo pongo para escribir algo veo que esta completamente vacío. No es solo La Tiranía del Caído, sino otro fic en el que llevaba bastante tiempo trabajando y del cual me sentía orgulloso también se ha ido. Si por mí fuera ahora mismo estampaba tanto el portátil como el pendrive contra el suelo, pero no serviría para nada. Por Dios, que había avanzado mucho. La batalla contra Miraak, la cual estaba en proceso, me estaba quedando de fábula, pero nada, todo al garete sin aparente motivo alguno.

Al perderlo todo no tengo nada que subir y no creo que me den ganas de escribir en un tiempo por lo que lo pongo en pausa indefinida hasta que se me pase, y como he dicho, no será en poco tiempo pues hora no podré volver a confiar en un jodido pendrive para guardar cosas. Si vuelvo me veo haciendo cientos de copias por si acaso. Como odio esta mierda, pero intentaré hacerlo de nuevo. Me tocará reescribir 14 capítulos enteros y espero no quedarme sin portátil por una rabieta al haber perdido tanto trabajo.

Puto pendrive de los cojones. Gracias, en serio.


	32. Solstheim

_**Capítulo 30: Solstheim**_

Cruzamos un entrante y pude ver el muelle del pequeño poblado costero. Las casas tenían una forma extraña, parecían boniatos hechos de piedra gris con grandes y circulares puertas de madera seca. Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue la poca actividad del lugar, tenía entendido que era el único asentamiento de la isla y habían minas de ébano por el lugar, se supone que debía de haber más bullicio y gente rondando las calles pero estaban vacías. El crujir del barco indicaba que estaba frenando y preparándose para atracar así que preparé mis cosas. Giré el rostro y el resto hacía lo propio. Al fin habíamos llegado a Solstheim, y no iba a ser una primera estancia agradable.

– ¿Cuál será nuestro primer paso? – Pregunté a nuestro líder mientras cogía sus espadas del banco de madera.

– Debemos investigar quién es nuestro enemigo, solo sabemos que es un Sangre de Dragón, pero nada más. – Las colocó en su sitio y comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras dirección al muelle a paso lento e intimidante. – Podría ser un poderoso y sabio mago o un ágil y fuerte guerrero, no sabemos nada.

Bajamos despacio los escalones y observamos como venía un dunmer junto a dos guardias de armaduras extrañas. Eran amarillas y parecían ásperas al tacto, en ese momento me daba curiosidad de que estaban hechas pues no conocía la artesanía en molde de hueso. Pude ver la mirada de ese elfo, era bastante soberbia. Era un alto cargo, eso estaba claro, y los de atrás no apartaban las manos del mango de sus armas. Bajé los dos dedos centrales de mi mano derecha, esa era la señal a Medenin para que se no bajase la guardia.

– Bienvenidos, extranjeros. – Saludó con un tono bastante molesto. – No tengo el placer de conoceros, soy Adril Arano, segundo edil. – Se presentó. – He de saber el motivo de vuestra visita. Espero que no hayáis venido a causar problemas, ¿verdad? – La cosa pintaba mal, si algo molestaba a Scott era que la gente preguntara de más. No le gustaba responder preguntas, era alguien muy reservado, tanto que parecía una tumba. Si querías saber algo de él tenías que sacárselo a cucharadas, y pobre de ti si te pasabas de la raya pues la muerte sería la menor de tus preocupaciones.

– Mis asuntos no te conciernen, segundo edil. – Su tono era grave y violento y su mirada salvaje y sedienta. El dunmer hizo un ademán de dar un paso hacia atrás mas se contuvo y, poniendo sus sudorosas manos detrás, recobró la compostura.

– Forastero, recuerda que Roca del Cuervo es territorio soberano de la casa Redoran. – Intentaba imponerse. – Esto es Morrowind, no Skyrim. Se espera que respetes nuestras leyes mientras estés aquí. – Y tocó la parte que no debía si quería vivir con todos sus miembros intactos. La soberbia de otros y que lo subestimaran podría decir que, junto al nombre de su padre y la palabra maestro, era tabú. Si lo subestimabas, que poca gente se atrevía a tal afrenta, estarías muerto.

– Tus leyes me dan igual, segundo edil. – Se oyó su cínica risa y los guardias sacaron sus espadas de manufactura élfica.

– ¡Alto, – Interrumpió la elfa oscura de nuestro grupo colocándose por delante del resto. – si sabéis lo que hacéis no tocaréis a este hombre! – Los de la extraña armadura se quedaron un poco extrañados y embobados ante cierto movimiento. – Soy Dharlyena Telvanni, legitima líder de la casa Telvanni y este hombre es mi prometido, si osáis ponerle un dedo os caerá toda la furia de mi familia.

– ¿Una Telvanni? – Se oían susurros muertos por ahí, seguramente proveniente de los guardias. Los oscuros de alrededor se quedaron impresionados, parece que habían sido intimidados.

– Señorita Telvanni, – Comenzó Adril. – por mucho que lo desee, su familia ha perdido casi todo su poder. – Dharlyena hacía rechinar sus dientes. – Una guerra con el clan Redoran sería la destrucción de lo que queda de su estirpe, ¿no lo ha pensado? – Parecía que no iba a funcionar y los soldados volvían a sacar sus armas. No iban a ser rivales para nosotros, eso lo sabía al igual que las ganas de Scott de arrancarles la cabeza, lo notaba en su sedienta mirada. Esto influiría mal, ya teníamos suficiente con los Thalmor y no podíamos permitir que los Redoran se nos echaran encima, éramos fuertes pero entendía que no tanto como para enfrentar a un clan tan poderoso y a un gobierno que dirigía tres especies. Entonces hice lo que único quedaba por hacer.

– Tus endebles guardias harían bien en guardar sus espadas ante el Demonio Enmascarado, asesino de dragones y héroe de los Capas de la Tormenta, ¿o acaso osáis desafiarlo? – La cara de Adril Arano obtuvo una tonalidad blanquecina la cual aumento cuando vio las cabezas de sus hombres rodar por el suelo y al asesino limpiar su espada derecha de sangre. – ¿Comprendes ahora tu situación? – Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás cayendo al suelo precipitadamente para seguir alejándose mientras se arrastraba. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de la fama que habíamos obtenido, sobre todo nuestro líder. Cada vez que alguien oía su apodo, cada vez que sabían quién era, caían presa del terror.

– ¡Somos una comunidad tranquila, – Decía mientras seguía tumbado en el suelo. – no nos hagas daño! – Para ser un elfo tan viejo, suplicaba por su vida demasiado fácil. Algo no me gustaba, aunque sus súplicas eran tan reales como la muerte de Ulfric.

– Aquí hay khajita encerrado. – Coincidió el bosmer con mis pensamientos. – Manteneos en guardia, creo que es una trampa.

– Los dunmer no son conocidos por jugar precisamente limpio, como me gustaría aplastarles la cabeza a unos cuantos y más a aquel que me timó quinientas monedas de oro por un vino barato. ¡Putos dunmers! – Revindicaba Lokir con el puño en altos antes de que la de nuestro grupo le llamase la atención. – ¡Pero tú eres muy guapa, así que no me importa! – Ya no le daba importancia a sus tonterías por lo que seguí mirando a mi alrededor en busca de algo.

En ese momento sentí un escalofrío en la espalda y parece que el resto percibió lo mismo pues incluso el pelirrojo se calló cambiando su semblante a uno serio. Giré hacia atrás y vi que era nuestro propio jefe. Era esa mirada otra vez, el terror de la primera vez que lo vi volvía a recorrer mi cuerpo, pero oí un suave susurro. En un principio no lo entendía por lo que agudicé el oído y pude escuchar bien la voz de una mujer que decía algo muy tenebroso: _**"mátalos a todos, no dejes ni uno, mi ratoncito"**_. Sacó ambos aceros de su espalda y se acercó lentamente al segundo edil. Comprendía bien ese miedo, sabía lo que era mirarlo fijamente al ojo. Ese ojo salvaje y tenebroso que no podías parar de observar, era hipnótico y te hacía sentir tal pánico que paraliza tu cuerpo dejándote sin escapatoria, y no solo eso ya que en él podías ver lo que te deparaba cuando el hombre te alcanzase, podías ver tu muerte en él, contemplar como dos espadas te ensartaban como a un pincho de carne asada.

– ¡Scott, no lo hagas! – Grité. No debía dejar que lo matara o nos metería en problemas. Sabía que estaba más violento de lo normal pero no tanto y antes de que me diese cuenta había clavado la derecha en el estómago del edil levantándolo por los aires, lo miró directamente a los ojos con su brutal mirada y antes de que pudiera suplicar lo terminó de ensartar con la otra elevándolo todavía más manchándose por la cascada de sangre que surgía del ahora antiguo segundo edil en el proceso. – Mierda…– Nos acabábamos de meter en un buen lío, uno muy gordo y difícil de solucionar por vía diplomática.

– Está descontrolado. – Me susurró Ellah mientras nuestro líder masacraba aldeanos.

– No dejaremos nada de este sitio. – Declaraba el asesino mientras con su espada le cortaba el cuello a un ciudadano. – Siento la presencia del otro Sangre de Dragón. Lo huelo en todos ellos.

– No te entiendo. – Mi mente, sin apenas información, era incapaz de saber cómo funcionaban esos héroes tan ancestrales. – ¿Eres capaz de olerlo? ¿Rastrearlo incluso?

– No es tan sencillo. – Respondía mientras limpiaba con su guante restos de sangre de su máscara. – No sé si seré capaz de localizar otros en un futuro, pero sé que ha estado aquí. Siento ese horrendo olor, y cada uno de ellos apesta más que este inmundo lugar. – Declaraba con rabia.

Empezaba a comprenderlo mejor. Eran capaces de detectarse entre ellos, saber si por un lugar había pasado alguno incluso si han transcurrido miles de años, afirmación en parte verdadera y en parte falsa. Pero no conseguía saber el por qué los habitantes desprendían su olor.

– Me parece que tenemos problemas mayores. – Avisó Sven al detectar un contingente de guardias entrando por la puerta. Eran unos treinta, tal vez todos los que habían en la isla.

De entre todos ellos salió uno sin casco armado con una gran hacha. – Malditos intrusos, ¡incluso habéis matado al segundo edil! – Puso su mano izquierda en su arma. – ¡No saldréis con vida de aquí, la casa Redoran no deja suelto a criminales! – Atacó con un potente corte descendente que Scott paró con ambas espadas en cruz. – ¡Te mataré yo mismo y acabaré con tu leyenda, Demonio!

Lokir había agarrado el mango de su hacha y estaba por lanzarse al ataque, pero lo detuve. Sabía que esto era cosa de nuestro líder y no quería que interfiriéramos. Lo primero era acabar con los otros por lo que mandé a cerrar el frente. Aproveché que era una calle relativamente estrecha y Ghorbash, Lokir, Sven, Aela y Medenin bloquearon el paso mientras Dharlyena y yo conjurábamos por detrás. Era una buena táctica, cuando vieran a su líder caer intentarían retirarse por lo que aprovecharíamos para cazarlos y terminar con ellos.

La batalla para nuestro jefe parecía divertirlo, encontrar un oponente hábil hacía salir su faceta más terrorífica, aquella por la que recibió su apodo. El hombre era lento, lo suficiente como para esquivar y rajarle el cuello sin que apenas se diera cuenta, pero eso no era divertido para él. Nunca una lucha rápida, a pesar de ser su especialidad, era de su agrado. Jugaba con él, bloqueaba sus ataques y los esquivaba ágilmente para hacerlo enfurecer más. Incluso usaba solo una espada. Llegó un momento en que desvió un ataque y aprovechó para agarrarlo por el cuello. El capitán de la guardia rugía mientras trataba de soltarse. Su hacha cayó al suelo debido a que sus manos trataban de liberarlo desesperadamente. Sus piernas se movían sin cesar en un intento de desestabilizar a su enemigo. Entonces lo supe. Los orbes rojizos de ese hombre habían visto la muerte, había mirado el ojo de Scott. Vio su muerte y perdió su esperanza por un momento pero no paró de luchar. Entonces, con rabia, el Demonio encendió su mano en llamas y comenzó a quemar a su objetivo haciéndolo gritar de agonía con el inexistente aire de sus pulmones. Sus aullidos llegaron a sus hombres que empezaron a desmoralizarse y huir pero caían por la magia de Dharlyena o las flechas de Aela. Cuando todos se retiraron, Scott soltó al capitán cuya vida pendía de un hilo. Su respiración era débil y las quemaduras de su cuello graves. No sobreviviría mucho más.

– Te haré pagar. – Agonizaba. – Te mataré, puto Demonio.

– No desaproveches tus últimas palabras, capitán. – El rubio daba vueltas alrededor del herido bajo la intensa mirada de este. – Necesito información de alguien.

– Has matado a todos mis hombres, a mis amigos. – Agarró su pierna. –¡¿De verdad crees que te diría algo?! – La furia de sus ojos llamaba su atención.

– Bien, recurriré a un método más convincente. – Le hizo una señal a Medenin y este salió corriendo. Al poco tiempo volvió con un dunmer en sus brazos la cual se resistía.

– ¡Dreyla! – Gritó desesperado.

– ¡Ayúdame Veleth! – La mujer gimoteaba por su vida.

– ¡Eres un cerdo, ¿cómo osas usarla?!

– Necesito información, y este parece un buen método para sacártela, Veleth, ya que vi en tus pensamientos que significa algo para ti. – El tuerto se agachó para estar más cerca del rostro del dunmer. – ¿Sabes quién es Miraak? – Se mostraba confuso, pestañeó un par de veces y suspiró.

– Me suena su nombre. – Su voz era ronca, resultado de las quemaduras de su cuello. Me acerqué a él y con mi magia alivié un poco su dolor. – Gracias.

– Lena, no ha respondido a mi pregunta. – Replicó nuestro líder.

– Y dudo que lo haga si se queda sin cuerdas vocales. – Debía controlar lo que hacía, si moría antes de decir algo todo esto no había servido para nada. – Por favor, Veleth, responde.

– Me suena, pero no sé de qué. – Cada vez sufría más por el dolor. – Pero creo que el templo del centro de la isla tiene algo que ver.

– Bien, suficiente. – El bosmer soltó a la mujer. – Ya no me sirves. – Con un veloz y contundente tajo cortó su cabeza, la cual cayó pesadamente contra el suelo justo delante de Veleth mientras la mirada de la mujer que amaba perdía la vida y la esperanza.

– ¡Dreyla! – Se arrastró con sus últimas fuerzas hacia lo que quedaba de ella. – ¡Te dije lo que querías! – Lo miró con odio, con desesperación.

– Nunca prometí no matarla, si tu pensaste eso es cosa tuya. – Le devolvió la mirada y le propinó una patada dándole la vuelta. – Es hora de marcharnos, ¡vamos! – Comenzó a marchar hacia la puerta de la ciudad por donde habían venido los guardias. Cuando me disponía a partir noté como me agarraban el pie.

– ¿Por qué estás con él, altmer? – Veleth no me soltaba. – Eres demasiado buena, no entiendo tu motivación. – Me agaché a su altura y lo observé fijamente.

– Tal vez ahora seas capaz de entenderlo. – La consternación de la sangre de su mirada me lo daba a entender. – Siente el dolor, la tristeza y la soledad. Ese es el famoso Demonio, alguien que solo busca la muerte de aquel que se lo arrebató todo. Tú solo has pisado la entrada de ese mismo camino, pero cuando comiences el sendero te darás cuenta de lo largo que es. – Me levanté y le pisé la cabeza. – Aprende a vivir como él y tal vez llegues a entenderlo. – Gritaba de dolor mientras apretaba su cuello. – Tú, que solo eres un peregrino, saborea la soledad del viaje. – Y terminé de aplastarle el cuello llenándome la bota de sangre en el proceso.

Su muerte no estuvo bien, de alguna forma me cambió. Tras poder matar a alguien con motivaciones y sentimientos tan "limpios" me di cuenta de que no sentía nada, que ya nada de esa crueldad significaba algo para mí. Ya había cambiado, Scott me había forjado a lo que él quería pues para mí ya solo existía su figura y su espalda. Me había vuelto una fanática, una loca ya sea por el amor o por la necesidad de sentirlo cerca de mí, pero por una vez en mi vida por fin tenía algo que me movía que no fuera el ascenso social. Por fin podía ser quién yo quisiera.

* * *

Editado: 30/08/2017

Y con esto por fin acabo de editar todos los capítulos. Aunque no lo parezca ha sido duro, algunos -sobretodo los primeros- tuve que rehacerlo casi en su totalidad. Otros -los últimos como este- fue retocar algunos verbos y agregar tonterías que se me ocurrían para completarlo. Pues nada, solo queda seguir publicando.


	33. Miraak

_**Capítulo 31: Miraak**_

El camino era molesto. La ceniza del aire dificultaba la respiración y la del suelo el andar. Pero no era solo eso, el ambiente y el paisaje eran horrendos. Casas destruidas, árboles quemados por doquier y un sin número de cadáveres presas de las cenizas, el fuego y los bandidos sedientos de sangre y oro. Solstheim estaba arruinada. Si alguna vez hubo belleza en ese horrendo lugar, ya apenas se la podía vislumbrar. Pero todo eso no debía importar, nuestro objetivo era encontrar a Miraak y eso es lo que íbamos a hacer en ese templo.

– ¿Cuánto tardará Veleth en morir por esas heridas? – Cuestionaba Lokir.

– Ya murió bajo la bota de alguien a pesar de que tenía planes con él.– Me miró molesto.– No te ordené nada, Alenadii.

Una vez más hacía planes sin consultar con nadie. Le gustaba enfrentar enemigos fuertes y por eso, en ocasiones, los fortalecía él mismo. Tenía ese don de saber cuándo alguien tenía potencial y después de eso había dos opciones, o unirlo al grupo o hacerlo fuerte para enfrentarlo a base de enfadarlo atacando a sus seres y posesiones más queridas. Como ya era costumbre, no le cuestionábamos nada. Le seguíamos fielmente y en silencio. Tal vez, si hubiera dicho algo, nos hubiéramos ahorrado esas molestias, pero sabía que supondría un peligro en el futuro y tuve que tomar esa decisión. Pero, ¿quién se atrevería a contradecir a alguien tan inestable mentalmente? Mi vida pendía de un hilo y tampoco quería desperdiciarla. Debía saber cuándo hablar, cuándo cuestionar y cuándo desenfundar mi arma.

– Iba a suponer un problema en el futuro, no podía dejarlo con vida si eso significa que será un incordio para nuestros planes.– Intenté defenderme pues mis motivos eran lógicos, pero eso con Scott no servía, él hacía lo que quería cuando quería y donde quería tuviera delante a un campesino, al Rey Supremo o al propio Auri-el.

– Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar,– Parecía que estaba salvada.– pero no me hagas dudar de ti y tus capacidades. Solo obedece.

Tras esa pequeña reprimenda seguimos la caminata. Por el camino nos enfrentamos a unos cuantos insectos, engendros de ceniza y algún que otros spriggan quemado. El mayor problema de estos eran los engendros de ceniza inmoladores y sus hechizos explosivos, pero tampoco nos dificultaron mucho el paseo.

A cada paso que dábamos notaba a Scott más ansioso. Tenía ganas de luchar, lo veía en su ojo. Estaba sediento y movía sus dedos con desesperación. Por suerte la caminata resulto no ser muy larga, la isla era más pequeña de lo que parecía si acostumbrabas a andar por los bastos terrenos de Skyrim. Pero, si algo nos afectó, fue el gran templo. Nunca había visto uno tan elaborado. Cada piedra estaba milimétricamente tallada con un significado, con una sensación. Había gente de todo tipo construyendo el templo en, incluso, andamios de madera maltrechos que parecía a punto de caer. Vi guardias de Roca del Cuervo, aldeanos dunmers, bandidos e incluso una especie de duendes azules llamados riekling, cuyo nombre conocí más tarde. Todos trabajaban al son de unos versos cuyo significado no comprendía nadie.

– ¿Qué les pasa? – Lokir tocaba a una de esas criaturas azuladas con curiosidad.

– Parecen hipnotizados. – Concluyó Ellah.

– Su olor está aquí. – La respiración de nuestro líder era agitada. – Lo huelo, lo siento incluso. – Comenzó a buscar una entrada con la mirada desesperadamente. – ¡¿Dónde estás, Miraak?! – En ese momento una nórdica de cabellos rubios y armadura con forma de oso apareció.

– ¿Miraak ha hecho esto? – Se la veía sorprendida. El tuerto clavó su nublado cielo en ella atravesándola con cientos de espadas. La mataba con la mirada.

– ¿Sabes quién es? –Me acerqué primero para evitar el violento interrogatorio. – Nadie es capaz de decirnos nada en esta isla.

– Miraak…– Estaba aterrada. – Hacía milenios que no se nombraba. Si es verdad, estamos acabados.

– No lo creo, soy como él. – Se plantó ante ella soberbiamente.

– ¡¿Eres Sangre de Dragón?! – Parecía más aliviada pero su alteración seguía siendo notable. – Tal vez haya oportunidad.

– ¡Dinos quién es de una puta vez! – Su actitud chulesca cambiaba a una desesperada.

Entonces, de unas escaleras recién aparecidas del suelo, salieron más sectarios como los que encontramos en Skyrim. Sin tiempo ni para pestañear ya tenían al Dovahkiin encima. Agarró la cabeza de uno la cual estalló contra el suelo repartiendo sus sesos por todos lados tiñendo sus guantes de rojo, sacó su espada y rajó la pierna de uno para inmediatamente colocarse por detrás y atravesar su cabeza sacando su acero por la boca de este. El último, por raro que parezca, no mostró duda alguna cuando vio todo eso. Sacó una daga élfica y se lanzó al ataque, pero recibió una patada que lo tumbó y seguidamente el arma del asesino atravesó su garganta respirando su último aliento entre agonizantes quejidos.

– Es hora de ir a por él, tengo ganas de verlo. – Con él, proseguimos por las escaleras al interior de la estructura.

– ¡Yo soy Frea, de la Aldea de los Skaal que está justo al frente! – Gritó antes de que nos desvaneciéramos en la oscuridad. Si hubiese sabido quienes éramos tal vez no se hubiese presentado.

Era un lugar tenebroso. El techo goteaba y las paredes estaban mohosas, el lugar estaba descuidado pero sin duda había enemigos dentro porque las antorchas estaban encendidas. El sitio estaba lleno de draugrs, esqueletos y sectarios. Estos últimos podían resultar peligrosos debido a sus conjuros explosivos en un lugar cerrado, pero logramos superarlo todo sin problemas ya que mi magia podía generar un escudo de hielo y mientras recargaba el hechizo aprovechábamos para atacar. Éramos un grupo equilibrado, cada cual cumplía su función a la perfección excepto la nueva, que le costaba más, pero con el tiempo se adaptaría y asimilaría las formas de luchar de la banda.

Tras superar varias salas con cadáveres tanto andantes como muertos llegamos a una más grande llena de huesos, tal vez de mamut o algo igual de grande, con una puerta al final. También estaba a rebozar de enemigos por lo que nos preparamos una vez más, aunque no sirvió para nada pues Scott se lanzó solo como una bestia salvaje sedienta de carne fresca. Primero se cruzo con un esqueleto que elevó el escudo el cual salto para clavar su derecha en un draug que llegaba por detrás y mientras sacaba el arma aprovechó el impulso para acabar con el que había superado. Continuó corriendo esquivando hechizo tras hechizo, sabía cual era la prioridad y fue a por los magos. En las batallas tienes que acabar con los magos rápidamente antes de que descarguen todo su maná contra ti, es algo básico, sobre todo si enfrentas ejércitos especializados en magia para acabar con sus enemigos como los altmer, los dunmer o los bretones, y si estás en un lugar cerrado ya ni puedo calcular cuán peligroso es un hechicero bien dotado. Cuando veía que venía un enemigo con la defensa elevada simplemente lo saltaba pero si no llevaba escudo o estaba despistado simplemente los cortaba por la mitad. Llegó por fin a los magos y no tuvo ni un ápice de piedad al desgarrar sus cuerpos con gran violencia acabando con la mayor amenaza.

Ya había terminado por lo que abrió una puerta por la cual lo seguimos llegando a un comedor bastante antiguo. Parecía un callejón sin salida, no había manera a simple vista de continuar.

– No podemos avanzar, tal vez estamos en el lugar equivocado.– Afirmó Sven.

– Así parece, – Curioseaba una cuchara de piedra.– no logro ver por donde ir, Miraak no debe estar aquí.– Coincidió Aela.

– Está aquí, lo huelo.– Scott contemplaba impaciente todo el lugar.– ¡Sé que está aquí, lo siento!

– No sabría decirte, siento una magia poderosa.– Ellah estaba nerviosa, y todos los magos del grupo sabíamos por qué.

– No es algo mortal, es maligna.– Lo que notaba no era algo normal, y si esa magia era de Miraak temía lo peor.

– Tiene que haber una puerta secreta, necesitamos encontrarla.– Añadió la dunmer.

Tras esto todos comenzamos un exhaustivo registro por las ruinas. Una palanca, un botón o una trampilla era lo que buscábamos. Tras lo que podría decirse que eran treinta minutos, Medenin encontró una cadena la cual tiró y en la sala se abrió la habitación secreta que ansiábamos. Era el sitio más raro en el que nunca había estado, no solo la arquitectura era tenebrosa, sino que debajo del suelo, el cual era como una red muy sólida de aspecto podrido, había un líquido asqueroso de aspecto viscoso y que sin duda era venenoso, solo el olor te lo revelaba. Pero todo eso no era nada comparado con aquel gigante tomo de color negro como el abismo y de un aspecto podrido que transmitía una energía de igual parecer. Era tenebroso y todos nos quedamos embobados observando. El primero en dar un paso fue Scott, que lo agarró aun cuando su respiración era agitada, y sin pensarlo mucho lo abrió observando su contenido pero antes de darnos cuentas unos tentáculos salieron del libro y se tragaron al Sangre de Dragón. Nuestro líder desapareció en cuestión de segundos y el gran tomo cayó al suelo con un sonido pesado. Un gran escalofrío recorrió mi columna y note como los nervios hervían mi cabeza, entonces lo imité. Cogí el libro como podía, ya que no era precisamente ligero, y lo abrí encima de una mesa. Entonces apoyé mi mano encima de una página y los mismos tentáculos agarraron mi derecha y cuando abrí los ojos estaba en otro lugar. Un lugar de arquitectura similar a la sala pero rodeado de grandes torres y un océano del veneno de antes. El aire no era igual a nuestra dimensión, en este volaban páginas de grandes libros que marcaron alguna época de forma literaria. Cuando conseguí concentrarme, a pesar de que notaba como perdía sensibilidad en el brazo y mi mente se nublaba, vi a Scott apoyado en el suelo respirando de forma entrecortada y delante otro gran hombre con túnica y una máscara que, tras darse la vuelta, centraba su mirada en el ahora medio tumbado hombre.

– Ya veo,– Dijo de forma pausada mientras el asesino recuperaba el aliento poco a poco.– con que tú eres el nuevo Sangre de Dragón, ¿eh?– Su voz no era tan grabe como esperaba, pero intimidaba de igual forma. Era poderoso, muy poderoso. Entonces se agachó a su altura.– Tú eres quién interfiere con mi planes para con Mundus.– Se levantó de nuevo.– Yo soy Mi-

– Miraak,– Respondió por él.– eres Miraak, otro Sangre de Dragón.

– Correcto, pequeño.– Esa forma de referirse a él no era por su tamaño, ya que incluso tumbado sabía que era más alto, se refería al camino de la voz ya que él era más experto. Era un maestro en el Thu'um.– Yo soy el primer Sangre de Dragón, el primero de muchos, y por unos siglos, también el último, hasta que apareciste tú de la nada.

– ¿Fuiste el primero?– Cuestinó.

– Sí, fui hace mucho tiempo un siervo de los dragones, pero eso no viene a cuento, estás aquí por algo y es para que desaparezcas.– Amenazó sin dificultad alguna.

– No me dejaré vencer.– Respondió.

– Bueno, tampoco eres mucha cosa.– Pensaba en voz alta.– No eres nadie, lo único que he oído es que participaste en la guerra de Skyrim a favor de los rebeldes, que eras alguien importante y un asesino, pero no mucho más.– Reía.– No eres nadie.– Reprendió de forma inquisidora.

Scott ya había recuperado el aliento y a gran velocidad se lanzó al ataqué con una daga pero el otro hombre agarró su muñeca.

– No eres tan rápido.– Pero entonces soltó el arma e invocó un potente hechizo ígneo que explotó en el rostro de su enemigo lanzándolo por los aires en una bola llameante y aterrizando de forma tosca enfrente de un dragón azul de forma serpentina.– Con que era un amago para acertar de forma precisa, ¿eh?– Se levantó y deshizo las llamas sin problema alguno.– Eres más prometedor de lo que pensaba.

Sacó una espada curva de color verde y un bastón del mismo color con tentáculos en la cima mientras que el rubio desenfundaba sus dos espadas. Ambos saltaron el uno contra el otro sin piedad chocando espadas y bastón. Miraak dio una patada que desequilibró por un momento a Scott y de su báculo salieron tentáculos que agarraron al asesino y lo empezó a golpear contra el suelo de forma continuada y violenta. Una y otra vez daba con sus huesos contra el apestoso suelo del lugar hasta que lo elevó al aire boca abajo viendo como de su máscara rezumaba sangre sin para. Estaba muy herido, tendría varios huesos rotos y tal vez algún pulmón perforado por una costilla rota. Estaba muy preocupada, no iba a sobrevivir, pero tampoco podía hacer nada. Era como un fantasma, no podía tocar nada pues transparentaba todo. Entonces Miraak lo acercó a él.

– ¿Ves?– Reía de enmascarado a enmascarado.– No eres nada, no merece la pena ni matarte, es mejor que vivas con la vergüenza de esta masacre.– Con su espada, que comenzó a crecer, atravesó el estomago del último Sangre de Dragón asomando el arma por el otro lado de su cuerpo bañada en su sangre.

Parecía perdido, estaba muerto, o eso pensaba tanto Miraak como yo, pero sin esperarlo lo agarró del cuello. El primero estaba muy sorprendido pues juraría que con ese golpe todo habría acabado. Su agarré se intensificó, trató con su bastón de apartarlo, pero de repente tenía una fuerza sobrehumana. Sacó su espada y apuñaló varias veces su cuerpo, pero no lo soltaba. Entonces vio lo que tantos habían visto, observo en su ojo la muerte. El fin de todo cuanto conocía. Entonces supo a que se enfrentaba ya que, tras tantos milenios de estudio y preparación, había adquirido muchos conocimientos. Apuntó con su bastón a su vientre una vez más y hechizó una potente explosión ígnea que lo obligó a salir volando a la otra punta de la sala. Por fin respiraba, estaba aliviado.

– Ya veo,– Comenzó.– por eso tu poder me parecía tan distinto.– Golpeó el suelo con su vara y varios tentáculos agarraron al asesino.– No eres un Sangre de Dragón cualquiera, eres un caído.– Por primera vez oía ese término.– Eres un ser podrido, muerto incluso, por mucho que apuñale nunca podré matarte enteramente.– Su mirada era severa.– Eres un ser oscuro nacido solo para destruir, y hasta que aquel que provocó tu desdicha no muera tu espíritu nunca descansará. Esa es tu maldición, dragón caído.– Scott comenzaba a revolverse de forma violenta.– No puedo matarte enteramente, pero si puedo hacer que no puedas levantarte por un buena temporada, la suficiente como para preparar medidas.– Los tentáculos acercaron su cuerpo.– Ahora quédate quieto un tiempo.– Y con un potente hechizo ígneo recitado en voz alta lo mandó a volar por el oscuro y verde cielo aterrizando justo a mi lado.– Recuerda, a este lugar solo pueden acceder sin impedimentos quienes hayan sido invitados, todos aquellos que entren sin permiso deberán pagar.– Sabía que iba por mí, pero no le prestaba atención mientras se iba volando en el serpentino dragón.

Estaba desmayado y muy herido, pero al menos sabía que no moriría. Me levanté a ver el paisaje y cuando abrí los ojos estaba de nuevo en la sala del libro junto al resto de la compañía.

– ¡Scott!– Gritaba Ellah.– ¡Traed la pociones, necesitamos curarlo rápido!– Dharlyena comenzó a curarlo con magia mientras Sven le suministraba la poción.

Yo estaba cansada, me notaba mareada. Me costaba respirar y mis piernas fallaban hasta el punto de que si no hubiese sido por una pared habría caído al suelo. Pero ahora mismo no importaba, necesitaba atender a Scott fuera como fuera. Entonces noté la mirada de la pelirroja, que era una mezcla de horror y sorpresa.

– ¿Qué pasa?– Pregunté casi sin aliento.

– Lena,– Comenzó muy nerviosa.– tu brazo.– No la entendía.– No está.

Y mientras nuestro líder se debatía entre la vida y la muerte yo observé a mi derecha y lo verifiqué. En efecto, mi brazo derecho no estaba, en su lugar solo había un chorro de sangre que no para de salir del muñón que ahora lo que quedaba. Ese era el precio al que se refería Miraak. Y, sin poder evitarlo ni contenerme, grité profundamente de dolor por mi ahora inexistente extremidad.

* * *

¡Al fin consigo publicar este capítulo que llevaba en mi cabeza casi un año! Uuufff, he sufrido horrores para hacerlo. No solo perdí todo, sino que además edité toda la historia hasta ahora acomodándola al estilo de narración en primera persona. Ha sido duro, pero a ver cuanto dura mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo capítulos. E insisto en lo que dije hace un tiempo, si alguien sabe la forma de gobierno de los Thalmor o tiene una ligera idea agradecería que la compartiera amablemente con mi persona. ¡Nos vemos!

Ahora las reviews:

 **TheMcSonder** : ¡Muchas gracias! Y no te preocupes, terminar este pequeño proyecto ya es algo personal xD

 **H** **ija de la Tempestad** : ¡Vaya, que gran sorpresa que comentes en mi fic! Te tengo en el pedestal de este pequeño foro de The Elder Scroll en español por tu fic xD. Bueno, supongo que si has llegado hasta aquí habrás visto que todo -o la mayor parte- de lo que comentas ha sido solucionado. Scott es humano y ya lo ha demostrado en varias ocasiones. Como ya le dije una vez a otros usuario que comentó antes que tú; Scott esconde cosas, es humano a pesar de su condición, siente y padece, pero al principio, cuando comencé a idear toda esta historia hará ya algunos años, quería un protagonista badass, un verdadero puto amo rompeovarios. Lo hice, sí, pero alguien así solo aburriría por lo que lo hice potente el los primeros capítulos demostrando que era fuerte, pero con la llegada de Zehagann se vio que no era el más fuerte. Quedan muchos enemigos: Harkon, Miraak, el Guerrero de Ébano, Alduin y el propio Ali'Khara. La historia solo ha comenzado y mi querida Alenadii os narrará la caída y la resurrección del protagonista desde su punto de vista. Respecto a lo gramatical, pues tanto de lo mismo, espero que ya esté solucionado, sino pues… tendré que ir a por la lejía y mi vaso de los chupitos. Nada más, espero que disfrutes del resto de esta pequeña historia que me he montado xD.

 **Konichiwa12** : Pues mira, ya he actualizado. ¡Gracias por ese amor eterno xD!


	34. Sinceridad

_**Capítulo 32: Sinceridad**_

Sí, unos tentáculos me habían arrancado el brazo del codo hacia abajo, la sensación de ausencia era terrible, pero el dolor lo era más. Comenzé a dar puñetazos contra la pared con la esperanza de que ayudara a calmar la tortura y Ellah me obligó a sentarme. Notaba como poco a poco perdía la conciencia, no tardaría en desmayarme y la pelirroja lo sabía.

─ ¡Lena, no puedes desmayarte de esa forma!─ Me zarandeaba con fuerza.─ ¡Si no está Scott para guiarnos solo quedas tú!

Lo entendía, no sabían moverse solos. Tenía que darle las órdenes claras y concisas para que no tuvieran problemas, pero no se me ocurría ya que la pérdida de sangre no me dejaba pensar.

─ Coje tu cinturón y hazme un torniquete en el brazo, dentendrá algo el sangrado.─ Obedeció usando su propia prenda.

Había dejado de desangrarme por un momento y debía pensar. Tenía que encontrar una forma de que tanto Scott como yo sobrevivieramos y que nuestro grupo no se volviera loco. Entoces se me vino la cabeza a la nórdica que conocimos a la entrada; Frea. Su aldea era nuestra salvación.

─ Tenemos que ir a la aldea de los Skaal,─ Incluso yo notaba como mi piel pasaba de amarilla a blanca, parecía un falmer.─ son nuestra única esperanza.

Tras esto, Ghorbash se llevó a nuestro líder en brazos y Aela, a pesar de la diferencia de estaura, me hacía de apoyo. Con lentitud salimos del templo y tras un puente colgante vislumbramos la pequeña aldea que supuse que era la de los Skaal. No podía ir muy rápido, con cada ligero roce del viento el dolor volvía estremecerme por lo que mande a Ghorbash y Sven a adelantarse y llevar al asesino lo más rápido posible.

─ Aún en las puertas de la muerte sigues poniendolo por delante.─ Aela inicio una conversación, sabía que su objetivo era distraerme del suplicio que sufría y se lo agradecía.─ Eres una hembra muy fuerte, Lena, ta vez más que yo.

─ Que gran cumplido por tu parte.─ Me costaba andar y cada vez tenía que reducir más el ritmo.

─ ¿Cómo pudo derrotar a Scott?─ Ellah sentía curiosidad.

─ Era muy poderoso, demasiado incluso para él solo.─ La tos interrumpió mis palabras.─ No aguanto más, necesito dormir un rato.

─ Si duermes puede que mueras.─ Sentenció la dunmer.

─ Lo sé, pero necesito hacerlo.

Tras eso solo cerré los ojos y me dejé dormir. Estaba agotada y adolorida y creo que de milagro no reencarné en ese momento. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme en una cabaña de madera. Estaba acostada y tenía el brazo vendado además de estar en baños menores. Traté de levantarme, pero dolía mucho. Con esfuerzo y algo de tiempo lo logré y en una cama cercana a la mía vi a Scott. Respiraba plácidamente y a pesar de tener todo el torso desnudo y vendado la máscara seguía ahí, los aldeanos respetaron su deseo de no mostrar su rostro, pero el verlo con vida, a pesar de que sabía que no moriría, me dio una gran satisfacción. Estaba muy feliz. Sabía que no debía dejarme llevar, cargaba con el peso de nuestras vida, pero por una vez dejé que mis emociones y deseos me invadieran y e tumbé a su lado. Apoyé la cabeza en su fornido hombro e intenté abrazarlo con mi muñón. Tenía que acostumbrarme a ser manca y no poder usar mi mano buena. Tendría que ser zurda. Pero no pensaba en ello, solo deseaba pasar un buen rato junto a él. Deseaba deshacerme tanto de mi dolor como del suyo y volví a caer dormida.

Al rato sentí como era zarandeada y caía al suelo de forma brusca. Entonces lo vi, su ojo posaba su fiera mirada en mí, pero no temía. Me levanté poco a poco aunque solo pude llegar a sentarme, entonces él me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

─ Solo una persona había logrado derrotarme y herirme de esta forma,─ Sususrraba a mi oído con un tono melancólico.─ y fue mi padre la vez que trate de matarlo por quitarme a Lydia.─ Me ayudó a sentarme en la cama donde descansábamos.─ No solo hirió mi cuerpo, sino también mi orgullo y sentimientos.─ Se mostraba sincero.─ Aunque suena raro que precisamente yo hable de sentimientos, cuando parece que no puedo controlarlos.

─ Esa clase de sensaciones cuestan de sobrellevar.─ Le di la razón.─ Nadie podría controlarlas en tu caso.

─ Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez nadie en mi lugar podría sobrellevar esto, pero eso no me quita parte de la culpa.─ Suspiraba.─ Ella lo era todo para mí, era mi locura, mi vicio, mi placer y mi amor y sin embargo, cuando pedí explicaciones a mi padre, solo dijo que me manipulaba, que no era quién creía.─ Sentía pena y sabía, aunque no era el caso, por lo que pasaba, o al menos tenía sensaciones similares. Entonces golpeó la mesa de noche que estaba junto a la cama con fuerza.─ ¡Me da igual si me manipulaba o si no era quién creía que era, porque sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, lo sé!─ Se despojó de su máscara.─ Lydia era mi vida, y él me la arrebató. Lo único que me queda es acabar con su existencia, aunque tenga que arrasar el mundo entero para lograrlo.

─ Pero el mundo no te ha hecho nada.─ Por una vez quería ver si era capaz de cambiar su forma de ver las cosas.

─ El mundo es manipulable, a nadie le importa mi historia y la mayoría, si se lo dice alguien influyente, creeran que es mentira. Eso ya pasó una vez.─ Me observaba con su ojo tranquilamente, sin matarme con la mirada.─ La gente que creía que eran mis amigos me traicionaron y fueron ellos quienes me llamaron "El Traidor". El mundo y toda su gente se ha ganado a pulso que, si se interponen en mi camino, los mate sin piedad, hacerlos sufrir.

─ ¿Incluso yo?

─ Sí,─ Respiró por un momento.─ pero a pesar de todo eso no quiere decir que me guste hacerlo ni que tenga ganas. Simplemente no evites que haga lo que tenga que hacer.─ Sostuvo con delicadeza mi muñón.─ Esto te impedirá luchar.

─ ¡Claro que no!

─ Sí, sí que lo hará.─ Me miró a los ojos.─ Ya no me sirves, Alenadii.─ Mi mayor temor se volvió realidad, me había vuelto inútil desde su punto de vista. Si no era capaz de luchar no podía estar con él, pensaba que algo así podría pasar, pero aún sabiéndolo me dolió de igual forma.

─ ¡Claro que te sirvo!─ No podía evitar el que las lágrimas surcaran mi rostro. Con sus rudos y destrozados dedos las secó.─ Sigo siendo últil, ¡aprenderé a manejar la espada con la izquierda y si hace falta a lanzar hechizos por la boca, pero no me hagas esto!

─ Eres delicada, más de lo que aparentas. Temes el abandono, que te dejen de lado.─ Agarró mi barbilla.─ A pesar de eso considero que eres quien más se parece a Lydia, incluso más que su propia hermana.─ Sonreía con complicidad, sabía que había escuchado la conversación.─ Me animas, no dejas que cometa errores y tratas de solucionar todas mi cagadas sin pedir nada a cambio, tal y como hacía ella.─ Juntó nuestras frentes.─ Sé que no eres Lydia, y que buscarla en ti es un error que te traería más dolor a ti que a mí, pero comprende que no puedo hacer otra cosa.─ Entonces me besó de forma delicada, pero antes de ir a más se separó.─ Vístete y vamos a hablar con los demás.─ Volvió a su tono serio y distante de siempre.

Tras lograr ponerme una ropa que había en un armario y que el rubio se colocara su armadura y máscara salimos de la cabaña. Era mediodía y el Sol brillaba felizmente, pero yo estaba abatida. Tendría que separarme de él y eso era algo que no deseaba. Una vez estábamos reunidos todos estában serios, aunque en el fondo se les notaba felices por la recuperación de su líder.

─ ¿Cuánto dormimos?

─ Una semana y tres días.─ Respondió Sven.─ Llegamos a pensar que sería más, pero tu forma de sanar las heridas es tan increíble como siempre.─ La pelirroja se lanzó contra él abrazándolo.

─ ¡Ellah, todavía está herido, apártate!─ Trató de convencerla Medenin, que se consideraba el guardaespaldas de nuestro líder.─ ¡No me obligues a usar la fuerza!

─ ¡Cállate, elfo pervertido! Que te he pillado espiando mientras hacía mis cosas con Scott.─ Reía.

─ ¡Silencio!─ Regañó.─ No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a Miraak, no por ahora.

─ ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?─ Aela se sentía confusa.

─ Nos dividiremos durante un tiempo.─ Ninguno daba crédito.─ Cada uno se irá por su lado y dentro de cinco años no reuniremos en las puertas del templo. Si no llegáis a tiempo consideraré que estáis muertos y seguiré.

─ ¡Pero no puede dejarnos así!─ Lokir estaba indignado.

─ No es definitivo, es por cinco años en los que quiero que cada uno sea más fuerte y encuentre nuevas formas de luchar.─ Lo último o dijo mirándome, entonces lo entendí. ¡No me había echado, solo me estaba dando tiempo!─ Desde hoy hasta este mismo día dentro de cinco años, la Compañía del Demonio del Norte queda disuelta.

* * *

El próximo capítulo será publicado el cuatro de septiembre de 2022, que hay que seguir el lore amigos, venga, un abrazo.

¡Nah, que es bromis! No haré una pausa, pero el próximo capítulo sera, dentro del tiempo de la historia, dentro de cinco años. Un pequeño salto temporal de nada. Cada uno llegará cambiado y con nuevas habilidades, aunque eso también le da tiempo a los enemigos de fortalecerse. También publicaré pequeñas historias separadas en otro fic que crearé donde narraré lo que cada uno de los miembros de la Compañía hizo en esos cinco años. Cada uno tiene su propia historia y algunos recorrieron partes de Tamriel que no eran Skyrim e incluso viajaron fuera de Tamriel. Serán historias interesantes, aunque no las esperéis pronto que soy muy espontáneo escribiendo. Esto lo escribí porque me desperté inspirado y nada más xD

PD: Ya corregiré las faltas de ortografía de este capítulo cuando tenga ganas y tal O/


	35. Ansiada reunión

_**Capítulo 33: Ansiada reunión**_

Una vez más recorría esa colina, pero esa segunda vez no fue tan dura. Ya no me importaba que el aire estuviera contaminado de ceniza, pues de donde venía apenas había aire, el terreno no era precisamente bueno para caminar y el clima era tan mortal que ni un ser vivo se atrevía a pisar aquellas desoladas tierras. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, tras cinco años iba a reunirme con mis compañeros y con aquel hombre al que tanto admiraba, respetaba y amaba. No sabría que le parecería mi cambio, no era la misma, aprendí a sobrevivir con mi condición, no, hice de mi condición una ventaja para luchar. Pretendía hacerme un nuevo nombre, uno que todos temieran y respetaran, que me tomaran en serio como aquella mujer que es tan fuerte como para ser la mano derecha de un hombre tan violento e impredecible. Había dejado atrás aquel título de "Guardiana", y pasé a ser aquella que helaba los corazones de mis enemigos. No dudo que "Alenadii Ventisca Eterna" me iba perfecto. Y además, me gusta bastante, intimida.

Llegué a la cima y vi una vez más aquel templo, pero ahora estaba acabado, era todavía más inmenso y espectacular. Sin duda Miraak sabía como construir para impresionar. Entonces bajé mi mirada a la nueva gran entrada en donde vi al resto de mis compañeros. Todos estaban cambiados, casi no reconocía a alguno, y lo mejor de todo, no faltaba nadie salvo el propio Scott. Me iba acercando poco a poco y se percataron de mi presencia.

─ ¡Lena!─ La primera en recibirme fue la pelirroja con su característica sonrisa. De entre todos era la que menos había cambiado pues seguía llevando el mismo estilo de pelo y la misma arma, aunque ahora portaba una armadura de acero sin hombreras.─ Es raro que llegues tarde elfita mía.─ Me abrazó.

─ Si es la mismísima Alenadii.─ Esta vez fue el bufón del grupo quién saludaba.─ Sin duda los elfos envejecen bien, que cabrones.─ Portaba la misma hacha que hace cinco años pero llevaba puesta una brillante armadura daédrica, no dudo que si vida haya sido emocionante, sobretodo por los peligros que habrá tenido que pasar para poder forjarla.

─ A mí me parece más bella que antes incluso.─ Sven sonreía cálidamente, se le veía diferente, y no solo porque llevara el pelo más largo, se le notaba más experto. Había vivido mucho esos años.

─ No, sigue siendo la misma elfa de categoría inferior, su aire es incluso más sucio.─ Como no, ya tenía encima a la dunmer de categría superior lucido de casta.─ Ahora que soy la líder de la casa Telvanni y he devuelto la gloria a mi clan, deberías arrodillarte ante mí.─ Seguía odiando esa sonrisa. Tampoco había cambiado mucho, seguía portando el mismo ropaje de cuero negro, pero la túnica ahora, en vez de ser de color rojo, era morada. Y, aunque cueste admitirlo, se la notaba más humilde, al menos eso pensaba yo.

─ Déjala, es una hembra fuerte que ha superado sus debilidades.─ Aela venía con un par de cicatrices de más, la más a destacar la tenía en la mejilla, cubriéndosela entera. Tampoco tenía su pintura de guerra dejándo ver su rostro al completo y demostrando que no tenía nada que envidiar a Ellah. Además, portaba una armadura de piel muy ligera. Parece que había sacrificado defensa con tal de conseguir mayor velocidad y agilidad.

Cómo ya era normal, Ghorbash y Medenin mantenían las distancias en silencio. El orco lucía con aparente orgullo una portentosa armadura orca junto a un brillante martillo gris y de manufactura bastante rara que era incapaz de identificar, pero era peligroso, notaba magia daédrica en él. Medenin sí que llevaba una daga que era capaz de reconocer, la daga de Mehrunes Dagon. Sin duda la consiguió de una forma bastante violenta, pero no le quito mérito. Además, llevaba puesto los ropajes de la Hermandad Oscura. Sin duda no había echado a perder su tiempo.

─ Cuéntame Lena, ¿qué has hecho todo este tiempo?─ La pregunta me hizo volver de mis pensamientos.

─ Sí, llevas el pelo muy largo, es obvio que no te lo has cortado en años.─ Llevaba razón, lo tenía por la cintura.

─ Y tampoco está muy cuidado, es decir, es hermoso, pero antes lo era más.─ Ellah revisaba mi melena.

─ La verdad es que no me he preocupado mucho por mi apariencia este tiempo.─ Respondí.

─ Espera,─ Pensó Sven.─ a ti te faltaba el brazo derecho, pero ahí veo que portas el guantelete derecho, ¿cómo es posible?

─ Al principio, no sabía de que manera solucionar mi problema, pensé en aprender a manejar la espada con la izquiera pero no resultaba rentable.─ Explicaba mi situación con la mirada de casi todos espectante.─ No solo no podría usar magia, sino que tardaría años en aprender, por lo que llegué a la conclusión de que necesitaba un brazo derecho nuevo, una prótesis que fuera capaz de manejar con total libertad.─ Me quité el guantelete y enseñé en lo que trabajé durante tanto tiempo; una protesis de hielo perfecta.─ Y este es el resultado.─ Todos quedaron asombrados.

─ Pero está hecha de hielo, si ahora uso magia ígnea podría derretirla y dejarte en desventaja.─ Lo que Dharlyena proponía no era descabellado ni resbuscado, era un hecho.

─ Sí, eso mismo se me pasó por la cabeza y es por eso que fui a Atmora.

─ ¡¿Atmora, el continente helado que dio origen a la mayoría de las razas humanas?!

─ Correcto, si aprendía a dominar el hielo eterno que ahí reside podría crear una prótesis capaz de aguantar casi todas las temperaturas, es por eso que estos cinco años estuve ahí practicando y entrenando, y por eso mismo tengo el pelo tan descuidado y la piel hecha un desastre.─ Terminaba de explicar.

─ Eres increíble, ahora puedes usar el hielo atmorano, un hielo eterno.─ Halagaba Aela.

─ Y supongo que tu armadura está hecha del mismo material.─ Concluyó Sven.

─ Correcto, pero está hecha con manufactura Skaal, es como una armadura ligera de stalhrim, pero de hielo atmorano confeccionada por mí.─ Mostraba mi conjunto.─ Además, controlo mi prótesis a la perfección porque es mi propia magia, es como si fuera mi verdadero brazo. Y también puedo hacer esto.─ Transformé mi brazo es un pico helado muy afilado, después en un martillo y al final en un escudo.

─ Con eso a cualquiera le gustaría que le arrancasen el brazo.─ Ironizó Lokir.

─ Si quieres yo puedo cortártelo, pero no recomiendo la experiencia.─ Amenacé.

─ ¿Y esa espada de tu cintura?─ Señalába Aela.─ Me da malas vibraciones.

─ Es la Espada de las Antiguas Lenguas.─ La mostré desenvainandola.─ Es una gran espada de acero antiguo,─ La mostraba.─ es un gris perfecto, y es un arma legendaria con encantamiento de escarcha, obviamente.─ Estaba orgullosa por mis logros, los cuales no fueron nada fáciles de conseguir.

─ Ya no eres una guardiana, ahora eres un cubito de hielo.─ Reía el pelirrojo, a lo que le dio un capón con el brazo derecho haciendo que le doliera más.

─ No, eres Alenadii Ventisca Eterna, porque el hielo que controlas y con el que congelas a tus enemigos no se puede derretir.─ Concluyó una voz tras de mí. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo me giré emocionada y ahí lo vi. Estaba todo tapado pero era capaz de reconocerlo igualmente.

─ ¡Scott!─ Me lancé hacia el fundiendome en un abrazo.

─ Tú pasaste tu tiempo en un territorio helado, pues yo lo pasé en unos lares ardientes donde las temperaturas extremas no dejan descanso.─ Hablaba del desierto Al'akir.

Había cambiado mucho, venía con una armadura negra, pero encima llevaba unas telas que lo protegían del ardiente Sol del desierto, y una capucha que hacía la misma función. Su máscara también era diferente, parecía una máscara tribal de las tribus de guardias rojos, con pinturas de diferentes colores con un significado que no comprendía, pero que intimidaba. Tampoco llevaba sus dos espadas, sino que portaba ocho katanas, dos en cada lado de la cintura y cuatro en la espalda, divididas en dos para ser colocadas donde antes estaban sus antiguas espadas.

─ Arreglaste tu problema, Lena.─ Afirmó.

─ Sí, conseguí una solución bastante buena. Ahora puedo ser más eficiente en combate.─ Su mirada era de aprobación.

─ Propongo que volvamos a la aldea de los Skaal, la última vez juraría haber visto una bella damisela en busca de mi cariño.─ Alardeba el pelirrojo.

─ Lokir, las únicas que buscarían tu cariño serían las putas.─ Contestaba Sven.

─ Buscarían el cariño de las monedas, no de él.─ Terminó de rematarlo Dharlyena.

─ ¡¿Por qué siempre os metéis conmigo?!

─ Porque eres gilipollas.─ Todos reíamos la gracia.

─ De todas formas no podríamos volver, la aldea está destruida y todos sus habitantes cuelgan de estacas enfrente de las ruinas, incluidos los niños.─ Sentenciaba Medenin.─ Lo supe al pasar por allí antes.

─ Bueno, en tal caso vayamos a la posada de Roca del Cuervo.─ Finalizó Scott y todos, después de cinco años, lo volvimos a seguir.

La noche de aquel día hubiera sido maravillosa si la ceniza no hubiera tapado las estrellas, pero no puedo quejarme. Era pasada la media noche y estaba decidia, haría lo que por tanto tiempo no hice, lo que por todos esos años en Atmora pensé. Abrí la puerta delicadamente entrecerrando los ojos por la molestia de las bisagras chirriando, me colé en la habitación y ahí lo vi, que como cada noche observaba las estrellas. Solo portaba su máscara y sus pantalones, no le faltaba mucho para dormir.

─ Hola Lena, ¿qué quieres?─ Ni me había mirado.

─ Lo que tanto tiempo llevo deseando,─ Lo abracé por la espalda.─ a ti.─ No tardó en girarse.

─ En este tiempo te has vuelto muy atrevida, esto no se te hubiera pasado por la cabeza hace cinco años.

─ Me he dado cuenta de que si quiero algo tengo que cogerlo y no esperar que venga hacia mí, ojala me hubiera dado cuenta cuando estaba en el ejército.

─ Bien, hagamos de esto algo divertido.

Agarró mis piernas y me elevó. Comencé a besarlo, esta vez con pasión. Desde hacía mucho tiempo deseaba ese momento, quería dusfrutarlo y sentirlo, nada me preocupaba en ese momento más que él. Me tumbó en la cama y se colocó encima mía, entonces se quitó la máscara y volví a ver su rostro el cual no había cambiado. Rompió mi camisón y continuó bajando por mi cuerpo mientras lo exploraba hasta llegar a la zona más íntima. Me desposeyó de mi prenda inferior y comenzó a lamer, haciendome sentir cosas que nunca pensé que eran posibles con el sexo. Hasta ese día nunca había disfrutado del sexo, siempre había sido forzada. "Si quieres ascender, deberás aprender a obedecer", "tu padre provocó esto y deberás pagarlo por él". Me daba miedo y conseguí alejarme de todo eso gracias a Scott. Estaba segura de lo que hacía y me llegó a dar igual si sufría al hacerlo. Por suerte, el nórdico era bueno y sabía hacer disfrutar a ambas parte. Elevó su rostro y mostró su ansioso miembro, el cual metió de una sola vez. El resto de la noche me temo que se quedará solo en mis recuerdos, es demasiado especial.

* * *

Al principio pensé en escribir la escena lemon, pero después me di cuenta de que se me da peor que las escenas de batallas y descarté la idea xD. Tres días, y tres capítulos, no os quejaréis. Nada, otros ocho meses sin capítulos para compensar, ese es el lore tan profundo que me caracteriza.

Venga, ahora en serio, estos tres capítulos salieron en un mismo día de inspiración profunda. No sé que pasó, pero me dio la venada y pues aquí está el resultado. Espero que os agraden los cambios y que la prótesis no parezca muy sacada de la manga, intenté pensar una forma de no dejar a la pobre manca y pues bueno, ahí está.


	36. La siembra

_**Capítulo 34: La siembra**_

Era mediodía y había abierto los ojos con dificultad, me pesaban los párpados. Me percaté de mi desnudez y me limité a poner mis pies en el suelo de madera. Sabía que estaba detrás de mí, afilando sus espadas. Estaba tranquilo, no ansioso, eso era lo más raro.

─ Has cambiado.

─ Sí, pero no como tú crees.─ Respondió sin levantar la cabeza de su tarea.

No entendía lo que decía. Cinco años atrás estaría ansioso por enfrentar a Miraak, su sangre ardía por tal posibilidad, pero estaba sereno. Su gran cambio fue enfriar su personalidad. Ya antes lo era, pero solo en lo referido a matar y torturar sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo, por cometer actos tan crueles y mantenerse impasible e incluso disfrutar. En ese momento su frialdad era lo único capaz de observar en él, no se alteraba, no enfurecía ni demostraba su principal y sádica faceta. Era un asesino frío como el hielo, parecía que era él quién había estado en Atmora y no yo. Y os aseguro algo, peor es aquel que se mantiene impasible ante la crueldad que el que se ríe de ella, pues el primero demuestra estar aún cuerdo.

─ Deseo combatirlo,─ Comenzó.─ pero no pienso dejar que mis emociones nublen mi juicio una vez más. No cometeré ese error otra vez.

─ Quién te oyese diría que has madurado.

─ Quizás, ¿quién sabe?─ Dejaba la duda en el aire.─ Me basaba en mi poder, mi confianza en mi propia victoria alimentaba mi ego hasta puntos insospechados.─ Dejó de lado la katana de mango blanco con un dragón sin alas azul dibujado.─ Tuvieron que atravesarme con una espada y humillarme de tal manera hasta casi la muerte otra vez para darme cuenta.─ Sacó otra de mango rojo con detalles negros.─ A pesar de mi edad seguía siendo un crío.─ Comenzó a afilarla con cuidado.─ No había madurado, no,─ Corregía sus propias palabras.─ desde lo de Lydia solo empeoré. Dejé de ser el hombre al que amó. Dejé de ser Scott para ser solo Demonio, me consumí a mí mismo.

─ Pero eso no es culpa tuya, ¿verdad?─ Indagaba. Sabía que, cuando estaba en sus cabales, era alguien pensativo y perfeccionista.

─ Atenta como siempre.

─ ¿Qué eres?─ Me senté a su lado en busca de respuestas.─ ¿Qué es un dragón caído?

─ Aquel que lo pierde todo.─ Chispas saltaron de su arma.─ Aquel que no es nada.─ Dejó el la piedra de afilar a un lado.─ Soy aquel que ya está muerto, pero sigue vivo.─ Era muy contradictorio, y por mi expresión entendió lo que pensaba.─ Un dragón solo ama una vez y cuando pierde a su pareja su propio poder los quema por dentro haciéndolos morir de tristeza. Ese es el código al que todo _Dovah_ ha de atenerse desde el mismo momento en el que nace. Pero si uno sobrevive adquiere un poder incomparable, ilimitado pero de la misma forma oscuro. Eso es lo que soy, un espíritu vengativo.─ La verdad era revelada ante mis ojos.

Puede que él no fuera un dragón, pero al tener el alma de uno se le podía comparar. Las cosas empezaban a tener sentido en mi cabeza, incluída su personalidad y deseos. No era capaz de controlarse, no era casi conscientes de sus actos, o al menos no era lo que quería del todo. O eso era lo que quería pensar.

─ ¿Y qué pasa cuándo completas la venganza?─ Me hacía una ligera idea por sus anteriores palabras, pero necesitaba oírlo de su boca.

─ La muerte.─ A pesar de ya esperarmelo no pude evitar sentir el pesar. ¿A caso una vez matara a su padre él estaba condenado a seguirlo?─ Lena, ya estoy muerto. Si no hubiera sido por aquel milagro, mi sangre de dragón me hubiera quemado por dentro hasta dejarme carbonizado. Lo único que me mantiene vivo es la ira, la venganza y los deseos de arrancarle la cabeza a Alí.

─ Lo sé, pero es tan trágico que simplemente mis emociones florecen.

─ No te lo conté para que me compadezcas, sino para que seas consciente como mi segunda al mando.─ Acarició mi cabeza.─ Algún día, cuando le de muerte a Alí y le siga para torturarlo en Sovngarde tú serás la encargada de dirigir al resto. Confío en tu capacidad y en que mantengas esto en secreto.

─ Lo entiendo, pero no esperes que me quede sentada pacientemente mientras mueres.─ Ya no era la misma, estaba harta de simplemente autocompadecerse, quería hacer algo para cambiar las cosas.─ Encontraré la manera de que Auri-El se equivoque por primera vez. ¡Cambiaré tu destino, Scott!

─ No dudo de que lo intentarás, mi hechicera del destino, pero te enfrentas a seres divinos en tu investigación y el propio tiempo va en tu contra ya que espero encontrar a Alí en no mucho tiempo.

No entendía nada de lo que decía, pero no había tiempo para más. Se levantó, guardó todas las katanas recién afiladas y se colocó su armadura, pero esta vez sin el manto que llevaba el día anterior que servía para protegerse del Sol. Estaba listo para enfrentarse a Miraak de una vez por todas.

Salimos de la habitación rumbo a la cocina de la posada donde los demás desayunaban. Tras pasar la redonda puerta observé el lugar lleno de sangre, concretamente la de los dunmer esclavizados por Miraak los cuales acababan de ser asesinados por mis Scott durante la madrugada mientras yo dormía después de nuestro "momento". Provocamos una matanza, aniquilamos toda forma de vida de Roca del Cuervo los cuales estaban bajo el control del Sangre de Dragón. Podríamos haberlos atado para poder librarlos del control, pero por mucho que intentaba convencerme de lo contrario sabía que Scott era un asesino. Ese pensamiento iba calando poco a poco en mi mente, me perturbaba y no me dejaba descansar. ¿Acaso el hombre al que amaba no era más que un psicópata asesino? No quería creerlo, y por mucho que observaba, algunos estaban tan felices, aunque otros se mantenían serios. ¿Acaso era la única que sentía eso? ¿Ninguno más pensaba que algo estaba mal? Pero no era nada de eso, para ellos ya era normal. El hecho de matar seres inocente se había normalizado. Scott los había convertido en aquello que él mismo quería y era. A este punto te pregunto a ti, lector, ¿era Miraak peor que el propio Scott o este último llegaba a ser incluso más peligroso? Pero me daba cuenta de algo, aquellos que estaban ante mi, mis compañeros, mis hermanos de escudo, eran mis amigos, sí, pero antes que eso eran los siervos de Scott. Si expresaba mis preocupaciones con quien no debía acabaría degollada. Era un verdadero demonio, y entonces quise alejarme de él.

─ Dime Lena,─ Comenzó a hablar el Dovahkiin.─ ¿crees que este mundo y su gente merece la salvación?─ Levanté el rostro para poder mirarlo al ojo.

─ No lo entiendo.─ Meneaba la pierna en mi sitio y me acariciaba las manos.

─ Reformularé la pregunta.─ Suspiró.─ Este mundo y sus seres, sus habitantes, tanto humanos como elfos y hombres bestias, ¿merecen vivir tras todo lo que han hecho?

─ ¿Qué han hecho? ─ Me levanté del banco.─ ¿Acaso es malo vivir?

─ No, vivir no es un pecado, pero matar sí.─ No lograba seguirlo.─ Todas y cada una de las razas de este mundo han ido a la guerra, han arrebatado tierras, matado miles de seres, violado, y un largo etcétera.─ Clavó su mirada en mí.─ ¿Entonces por qué yo soy peor?

─ Matas gente que bien podría salvarse.

─ Ellos se mataban entre sí.─ Miró hacia fuera.─ El herrero extorsionaba a un anciano que había sido minero y a su mujer con delatarlo con el señor por robarle un pico, con esto lograba acostarse con ella y que el viejo le pagara una suma dejándolo en la pobreza extrema y teniendo que explotarse a trabajar a pesar de su avanzada edad.─ Me horroricé por un momento.─ El orco que paseaba por aquí no se escondía tanto, extorsionaba a los tenderos por préstamos que no podían pagar y terminaba por esclavizarlos o hacer que le dieran todas sus posesiones, incluso sus hijos o mujeres.─ Apretaba el puño con fuerza, estaba empezando a enfadarme.─ Los guardias, dirigidos por aquel que mataste hace cinco años, eran unos borrachos que pegaban y violaban chicas jovenes y se vendían para hacer la vista gorda con casos como el de los otros dos que te conté. Además de todo esto la pequeña administración que residía aquí era tan corrupta que no le importaba nada de esto. Incluso colaboraban para que Solstheim fuese un punto de escala para contrabandistas, traficantes de armas, drogas y esclavos de todo tipos los cuales salían de la guerra en otros lugares como en la frontera de Morrowind con Cienaga Negra, donde esclavizan seres de ambas especies.─ Con su manos levantó suavemente mi mentón.─ Esta gente vendían a los suyos solo por el oro.─ No podía evitar estar furiosa.─ ¿De verdad son tan diferentes respecto a mí? ¿Son tan buenas personas que merecen vivir?

─ No.

─ ¿Entonces qué piensas? Además,─ Todavía no acababa.─ tú sabes bien lo que es pasar por esas cosas, sabes lo que es trabajar hasta reventar a cambio de ser torturada, violada, maltratada, ¿verdad?─ Solo dejé caer un alicaído rostro, era tan injusto, daba tanta rabia que al no poder golpear nada solo podía lamentar.

─ Voy a arrasar este mundo.

─ ¿Cómo has dicho?─ Se hacía el sordo.─ No fui capaz de escucharte.

─ ¡Aniquilaré todo rastro de vida de este mundo, no dejaré ser vivo capaz de moverse bajo el manto de hielo que crearé!

─ Así me gusta, mi pequeña Lena.─ Reía bajo su máscara.

No podía contradecirlo. Tenía razón, eso no cabe duda, pero creía que sus palabras estaban vacías. No hacía esto porque creyese que la destrucción era el método para la salvación, tampoco lo hacía por altruismo o si quiera por una recompensa ni monetaria ni moral. Él buscaba la destrucción, la muerte y el sufrimiento porque era lo quería, ni siquiera le divertía matar. Scott no era un psicópata, ojala lo hubiera sido y así podría tener una mínima excusa más allá de su propia naturaleza y la vida que había tenido. Era un ser destructivo, inteligente, seductor y manipulador. Él era el verdadero mal pues la muerte que buscaba, a pesar de tener un trasfondo como fue el asesinato de la mujer a la que amaba o su propia sangre de dragón, no estaba justificada de ningún tipo de manera. Los Thalmor invadían y mataban por diversión, por riquezas o por sus ansias nacionalistas, son una peste, pero dentro de todo había un motivo. Scott lo hacía porque podía. A pesar de todo esto, y ya estando fuera de su maleficio, sigo enamorada de él. Fue el que me sacó de aquel infierno aun haciendolo sin apenas motivos más allá de usarme para la batalla. Había aprendido a diferenciar sus palabras, cuando decía algo que creía o cuando simplemente buscaba halagar a alguien para atraerlo a su seno y poder controlarlo. Las palabras de hacía cinco años atrás no eran más que engaños. Eran una vil mentira que solo buscaba convencerme de permanecer ahí. ¿Entonces por qué, aun a día de hoy, sigo prendada? ¿Tal vez porque llegó a salvar el mundo aun no siendo su intención? ¿A caso la familia que formé gracias a él? A veces pienso que, ahora que no está conmigo, lo idealizo. Me maldijo, desde el mismo momento en el que lo miré en la batalla de Helgen estuve condenada a la servidumbre, a ver la muerte y tortura con mis propios ojos e incluso a provocarla, a perder tras tantas promesas al hombre al que amaba y ver a mi hijo morir antes que yo, a mis nietos, bisnietos y varios descendientes más. Me costó mucho darme cuenta y de igual forma seguía a su lado. Seguía y sigo enamorada. ¿Acaso el amor es ciego e insensible?

Ascendía el monte con el templo de Miraak en la vista. Ya nos conocíamos el camino, lo había recorrido un par de veces, pero lo que me inquietaba era el aura que rodeaba el grupo. Había algo que no estaba bien, una tensión palpable en cada miembro.

─ ¿Y qué haremos cuando entremos?─ Preguntaba Aela mientras colocaba su arco para ir más cómoda.─ No creo que nos reciban bien.

─ No, no nos van a dar la bienvenida y nos invitarán a tomar aguamiel.─ Respondió Sven.─ Debemos prepararnos para un gran combate en un sitio cerrado, magias como la ígnea será útil si el enemigo está en la otra punta de la sala, pero si están a nuestro lado nos dañaría a nosotros también.

─ Y queda Miraak.─ El tono de Ellah al pronunciar tal nombre no era el que siempre usaba.

─ Fue capaz de vencer a Scott hace cinco años.

─ No volverá a pasar.─ Su grave y ronca voz retumbó en mis oídos provocando vibraciones.

─ ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?─ Miró desafiante con sus ojos rojos.─ Te humilló y atravesó con una espada.

─ ¡Controla tus palabras, dunmer!─ Una violenta respuesta por parte de la pelirroja.

─ Seguro que sigues cabreado, tal vez por eso mataste tú solo a todo el poblado.─ Hubiera seguido de no ser porque la espada de la bretona amenazaba su cuello.

─ ¡Una sola palabra más y te degollaré aquí mismo, puta vaca!

─ ¡Esa gente, aunque de otra casa, era mi pueblo!─ La apartó bruscamente.─ ¡Podíamos salvarlos!

─ ¿Y de qué hubiera servido?─ Giró para responder con su ojo inyectado en sangre.─ Si no era yo, se hubieran matado entre ellos, ahí dentro iba a ocurrir una revuelta y solo por el control de Miraak no se produjo.

─ Ninguna muerte está justificada, no hay asesinato capaz de defenderse.

─ Díselo a la argoniana que calcinaste hace cinco años en el puerto de Ventalia.─ Saltó Lokir bastante serio.

─ Ya lo he dicho, nada es justificable, ni tan si quiera lo que hice yo misma.

─ Por lo que veo tu estancia como líder de la Casa Telvanni te ha hecho llegar a conclusiones que antes no compartías.─ La pose del enmascarado daba a entender que iba a sacar su arma, no dudaría si tenía que cortarla por la mitad.

─ Somos compañeros, amigos, no debemos provocar estas tensiones entre nosotros. Desconfiar los unos de los otros solo nos llevará a la muerte.─ Sven salía a detener el escándalo.─ Ahora no es momento, Dharlyenna.

─ Entonces nunca lo será, pues siempre anda con sus maquinaciones y no tiene tiempo para escucharnos.─ Una vez más me observó con odio.─ Solo escucha a su puta amarilla para que lo halague.

─ ¿Celosa?─ Simplemente sonreí.

─ Ya te gustaría.

A un lado se mantenían callados varios del grupo como Aela, Ghorbash o Modenin, aunque sus miradas lo decían todo. Comenzaba a haber división dentro del grupo, una señal bastante mala pues significaba que la influencia de Scott cada vez era menor. Era la primera vez que alguien del grupo le levantaba la voz, eso significa que su poder que mantenía a todos bajo una fiel servidumbre estaba cada vez más débil y pueden que no todos lo notaran, pero me di cuenta de que la miro a los ojos y ni se inmuto. No vio una horrenda muerte. Dentro de esto habían dos posibilidades; que no viera su muerte porque no podía matarla; o que el poder de Scott era menor, como bien venía diciendo antes. Ambas opciones eran horribles. En aquel momento solo deseaba que la cosa no fuera a peor, que no acabáramos peleados entre hermanos. Una vez más demostré que me quedaba mucho por madurar.

La semilla estaba plantada. No tardaría en germinar.

* * *

 **Hija de la Tempestad:** No sé si has leído la otra parte de la historia dónde se narra los inicios de Scott, está en mi perfil y eso te aclarará un par de cosillas como lo de los dioses xD. Tras esto, algunas de tus dudas son respondidas en este capítulo. De vez en cuando Alenadii suelta un par de cosas sobre como es su actual vida, ya has podido ver que incluso tiene descendencia y precisamente por su longevidad las ha sobrevivido. Sin duda ya sabes que Scott muere y que incluso salva el mundo, ahora lo que intento plantear es cómo lo hace. Para entender cómo pasa de ser tímida y educada a manipuladora y vil es simple, Scott influye mucho. Es de esa clase de personas que cuando están ahí te hacen actuar diferente por una u otra razón. Intento hacerlo lo más complejo posible, dar a ver ambas facetas de su personalidad, aunque hacer un personaje tan contradictorio es raro xD


End file.
